DANCE
by Andromeda dan Arianadez
Summary: Levi terpaksa dibawa ke kota Mitras karena telah melakukan pameran lukisan ilegal di kota bawah, Interzio. Akan tetapi, Ratu Historia memutuskan untuk tidak menghukumnya di penjara. Melainkan, menjadikan Levi sebagai seniman. Di kota seribu seni inilah, Levi akhirnya bertemu dengan Mikasa. Bersama dengan Mikasa, Levi berusaha mencari kebenaran tentang masa lalunya. [AU] DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 0: Intro

**DANCE**

**Levi x Mikasa**

**Kolaborasi antara Andromeda (Cineraria) feat Arianadez (Jogag Busang)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isame Hajiyama**

**Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari karya transformatif ini**

**.**

**[]**

**Chapter 0: Intro**

**Sembilan Tahun yang Lalu**

**[]**

**.**

Senja adalah sebuah keadaan di mana kaki langit membentangkan semburat kemerahan, matahari yang hampir tenggelam di balik celah pegunungan, meninggalkan serpihan awan-awan eksotis, sedikit menyilaukan mata yang memandang—hanya sedikit—dan berlangsung cukup singkat. Kata sebuah buku begitu. Katanya. Levi juga pernah mendengar ceracauan semacam itu dari mulut orang, tapi ia jelas tidak bisa menelan cerita tersebut bulat-bulat. Tentu saja, sebenarnya Levi sendiri belum pernah melihat langsung pemandangan yang disebut senja. Hanya saja, Levi memberi jawaban semacam itu tatkala Isabel bertanya apa yang sedang ia gambar.

"Kalau begitu, untuk mengecek apakah hasil gambaran senjamu nanti benar atau salah, ayo kita lihat pemandangan itu bersama-sama, Kak Levi," ujar seorang anak perempuan yang tengah berdiri dengan bersemangat. Warna rambutnya terlihat hitam kemerahan sebab tertimpa cahaya dari lampu penerangan.

Levi yang sedang duduk sambil sibuk mencoret-coreti kertas kemudian menoleh. Tatapannya sarat dengan pandangan gamang. "Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang konyol, Isabel."

Isabel nyaris menggembungkan pipi dengan lucunya, cemberut dengan tanggapan dingin Levi. "Ah, Kak Levi selalu begitu kalau diajak bermain-main. Kak Levi tidak asik."

"Ide Isabel tidak ada salahnya, Levi."

Farlan muncul di muka pintu ruangan dengan membawa dua botol air minum. Setelah meletakkan dua botol tadi di atas meja, ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang Levi.

"Untuk minuman besok pagi. Satu lagi untuk Paman Kenny," ucapnya tanpa ada yang bertanya.

Melihat botol di hadapannya, Levi mendesis kesal. "Kau baik sekali sampai mau menyiapkan air minum untuk lelaki tukang mabuk itu, Farlan."

"Bukan masalah besar bagiku. Dan satu lagi. Levi, biar bagaimana pun juga, dia itu tetaplah pamanmu, orang yang sudah merawatmu dari bayi. Jadi diamlah sebentar dan jangan mengeluh." Farlan mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan Levi yang hendak menginterupsi, seperti tidak berminat untuk berdebat lebih jauh.

Farlan ganti memandang Isabel yang sekarang memasang wajah ceria menyambut kedatangannya. "Lagipula, menurut kalender resmi negara, malam ini akan ada perayaan tahunan di kota atas."

Persis ketika Farlan mengatakan kalimat 'di kota atas', Levi secara otomatis menengadahkan wajah, seakan bisa menyaksikan keadaan huru-hara tak kasat mata lewat langit-langit ruangan, hanya sebentar, sebelum kemudian kembali memainkan pulpen kesayangannya.

Farlan melanjutkan, "Saat aku berjalan ke sini tadi, tiba-tiba aku memikirkan sebuah rencana baru agar kita bisa melihat perayaan itu. Dan rencanaku akan semakin sempurna jika kalian berdua ikut. Kita bisa bekerja sama."

Isabel mengangkat telunjuknya setara dengan kepala. "Perayaan tahunan … apakah itu semacam festival?"

Farlan mengangguk cepat. "Benar sekali."

"Kak Levi, tidakkah kau tertarik dengan usulan Farlan?" tanya Isabel sambil membungkukkan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah Levi lebih jelas, bermaksud meminta pendapat.

"Usulan apa?" Levi balik bertanya, lebih memokuskan perhatiannya kepada sketsa yang hampir rampung. Gerakan tangannya semakin halus ketika memberi arsiran untuk membentuk proporsi yang tepat sebagai bentuk gelap terang pada sketsa.

Farlan merengut secepat kilat. "Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarku bicara tadi?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban Levi begitu singkat dan datar, membuat Farlan memejamkan mata, seakan berusaha sabar menghadapi tingkah Levi yang cenderung tidak pedulian. "Apa sebelumnya kau sudah tahu tentang festival tahunan yang kumaksud?"

"Entahlah," Levi bergumam tak acuh. Ia bolak-balik memiringkan kepala, memeriksa hasil gambarannya dari berbagai _angle_. "Kurasa aku pernah mendengar orang di sekitar sini membicarakannya. Entah kapan dan di mana, aku lupa."

. "Dasar kau ini." Farlan berdecak gemas. "Isabel?"

Isabel resmi geregetan, paham maksud akan panggilan dari Farlan. Ia menarik kertas dari tangan Levi. "Kita harus pergi ke atas, Kak," ucapnya penuh desakan.

Sadar dengan perbuatan Isabel, barulah Levi menatap lekat kedua anak di hadapannya tersebut. "Sebenarnya, apa maksud kalian?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke kota atas, Levi," ajak Farlan dengan raut antusias yang kentara. "Kalau kau ikut, akan kupastikan kita akan selamat."

Dahi berkerut dalam. "Kalian yakin bisa melewati Pasukan Penjaga?"

"Bukankah Paman Kenny masih memiliki persediaan manuver 3D di gudang, Kak?" Mata Isabel berkilat penuh kemenangan, agak terkejut dengan ide brilian yang muncul tiba-tiba di dalam kepalanya. "Kita akan mengadakan pertunjukan di depan para Pasukan Penjaga itu nanti."

Levi terdiam sambil terus mengamati Farlan yang masih saja memasang senyum yakin, serta Isabel yang masih setia menunggu dengan matanya yang berbinar.

Levi akhirnya mendesah panjang. "Baiklah, baiklah." Ia kemudian berdiri. "Aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

**[]**

Isabel-lah yang kali pertama mendobrak pintu gudang. Jangan salahkan kekuatannya yang niscaya mampu meruntuhkan gedung. Engsel pintu saja nyaris terlepas dari kusen. Mungkin akibat dari bahan pintu yang sudah lapuk, atau mungkin hasil dari tendangan Isabel yang keterlaluan bersemangatnya.

Ketiga anak itu kemudian memandang ke dalam gudang dari luar pintu.

"Agak buruk, ya?" Isabel berkomentar setelah melihat seekor tikus berlari ke luar gudang tepat ketika pintu terbuka.

"Terakhir kali kita ke sini, kurasa sudah satu bulan yang lalu. Bahkan bisa jadi lebih," ujar Farlan setelah terbatuk sebab tak sengaja menghirup debu.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, gudang itu memanglah berantakan. Sarang laba-laba yang terlihat di setiap sudut sudah cukup menjadi tanda bahwa gudang tersebut lama tidak disambangi. Atap seng berlubang yang tidak pernah sudi ditambal membuat lantai gudang terkena tempias.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Levi masuk lebih dulu ke dalam gudang.

Mata menjelajah ke sepenjuru, menyapu dari ujung ruangan gudang yang penuh dengan tumpukan kursi antik yang sudah lepas sandarannya (kata Paman Kenny, ini adalah harta berharga peninggalan dari ibu Levi), kaleng bekas cat berbagai warna (apakah dulu ibu Levi suka sekali mengecat dinding dan menggantinya dengan warna baru setiap tahun? Entahlah), karung-karung goni yang berisi berjubel pakaian lawas (sebagian besar adalah pakaian yang sudah sobek dan tidak bisa dipakai; Levi pernah membongkarnya setelah ia dipaksa Isabel yang terus merengek), perkakas pertukangan (mungkinkah dulunya Paman Kenny menggunakannya untuk bekerja?), beberapa kanvas lusuh dan penyangga yang sudah rusak (ini dia, barang kesukaan ibu Levi); hingga ke sebrang ruangan yang membuat almari besar dua pintu berpelitur hitam.

Pilihan Levi jatuh untuk menghampiri almari tersebut.

Pintu almari berdecit dan agak susah tatkala dibuka. Bau besi berkarat menyerbu hidung. Ada empat sekat di setiap sisi almari. Levi mengerutkan kening ketika matanya menumbuk berbagai mesin yang kesemuanya nyaris hancur.

Menyipitkan mata, Levi memilih berjongkok dan mengaduk-aduk sisi kanan almari di bagian paling bawah.

"Tidak ada," ujar Levi dengan tangan yang memegang tali-temali dan beberapa barang yang bisa dikeluarkan.

"Benarkah?"

Farlan turun tangan, ikut berjongkok di samping Levi, lantas memeriksa bagian bawah dari almari, tapi di sisi kiri.

"Tidak ada juga di sini," Farlan mengeluh.

"Kira-kira, di mana Paman Kenny biasa menyembunyikannya, Kak?" Isabel bertanya, setelah beberapa menit hanya menunggu dalam diam.

"Biasanya memang di dalam gudang, terakhir aku melihatnya disembunyikan di dalam almari." Levi mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi mungkin lelaki tukang ngamuk itu sudah memindahkannya entah ke mana."

"Pasti masih ada di dalam gudang," ucap Farlan begitu yakin. "Ayo, kita cari lebih teliti," ajaknya. Ia kemudian buru-buru berdiri.

Levi mendecih tak suka tapi ia segera ikut meluruskan tubuh.

Mereka bertiga kembali melakukan pencarian secara menyeluruh di setiap sudut di dalam gudang. Farlan dan Isabel mencari di bagian kanan gudang hingga ke ujung, sementara Levi menyisir ke bagian kiri, mengendusi setiap pojok, membongkar barang-barang bekas yang tak dipakai.

Tepat ketika Levi hendak beranjak dari pojok gudang karena tak menemukan apapun, ia mendengar suara berdebum dari lantai yang baru saja ia injak.

Levi melihat ke bawah.

Sebuah paku besar melingkar pada lantai menarik perhatiannya. Ia mencoba menggerak-gerakkan paku tersebut, lantas menariknya kuat. Mungkin itu adalah pegangan, semacam tutup. Namun, lantai itu tidak juga terbuka. Barulah ketika Levi menjajal menggerakkan paku ke samping, lantai itu bisa tergeser.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Levi?"

Farlan bergegas menghampiri Levi, diikuti oleh Isabel.

"Kurasa ada sesuatu di bawah gudang ini. Semacam ruang bawah tanah mungkin?"

Levi menggeser lantai lagi, maka tampaklah lubang persegi pada lantai seukuran setengah meter. Ia mencoba mengintip ke bawah lubang. Hanya kegelapan tak berdasar.

"Apakah kita perlu masuk ke dalam, Kak?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Levi sudah hampir terjun ketika mendadak lengannya dicekal oleh Farlan. "Kau yakin, Levi? Kita sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa yang ada di bawah sana. Bagaimana jika nanti ada hewas buas? Ular berbisa misalnya? Atau sebuah genangan air? Kita tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan. Kita tidak bisa terjun bersama."

Levi menurunkan tangan Farlan. "Kau benar, Farlan. Kita memang tidak bisa terjun bersama. Aku yang akan ke sana lebih dulu. Setelah aku memastikan keadaan aman, kalian baru boleh turun."

"Kak_?_"

"Kau mencemaskanku, Isabel?"

Isabel menggigit tepian bibirnya. "Kau selalu begini kan, Kak? Kau selalu saja berada di depanku dan Farlan. Aku tidak suka."

Levi tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kaki kursi yang sudah patah, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam lubang. Terdengar bunyi _duk_ cukup keras.

Levi menyeringai. "Lumayan. Tidak terlalu buruk."

"Levi!" Farlan berteriak, bersamaan dengan Levi yang mulai meluncur turun.

Levi mendarat dengan posisi yang sedikit salah. Bukannya menjadikan ujung kaki dan tangan sebagai tumpuan, ia mencapai dasar dengan punggungnya yang mencium lantai lebih dahulu. Sedikit meringis kesakitan, Levi yakin jika tulang belakangnya ada yang bergeser.

"Kak?" panggil Isabel was-was dari atas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kalian bisa turun sekarang!" Levi membalas berseru.

Serta-merta, Farlan dan Isabel saling tersenyum dan bertukar pandang sebelum turun.

"Jadi ini ruang bawah tanah?" tanya Isabel sesudah mendarat. "Aku baru tahu jika ada tempat seperti ini di rumah kita, Kak."

Levi mengibaskan celananya yang kotor. "Siapa juga yang tahu jika lelaki tua bangka itu selama ini menyimpan senjata manuver 3D?"

"Dan kita berkesempatan mencicipinya berkali-kali," Farlan balas menyambung dengan penuh sindiran, lalu ia tertawa.

"Hanya saja," Levi menimpali, "mungkin dia sadar jika ada orang lain yang memakainya, jadi dia memindahkan penyimpanannya. Gas yang berkurang itu penyebabnya."

"Tapi pamanmu tidak pernah melarang kita, kan?"

Levi bersiul. "Itu sisi positifnya."

Farlan bergabung. "Ayo kita cari."

Mereka bertiga menyebar. Meraba-raba dalam kegelapan. Membuka satu kotak dan kotak lainnya. Lima menit mereka menghabiskan waktu menjelajahi ruang bawah tanah.

Levi membuka laci pada sebuah almari berbahan plastik. Ketika ia melongokkan kepala untuk melihat apa isinya, mendadak matanya berkilat bersinar.

"Aku sudah menemukannya!" Farlan bersorak dari kejauhan, membuat Levi membatalkan niatnya untuk mengambil isi laci tadi, malah cepat-cepat menutupnya.

Terlihat Isabel yang sudah memegang enam persediaan gas berbentuk kotak panjang, yang disambung dengan tali-temali dan pengendali gas.

"Kerja bagus kita! Ayo kita kembali ke atas dan menyelusup ke kota Mitras!" Farlan memberi pengumuman dengan penuh semangat.

Mereka bertiga mendirikan tangga untuk kembali ke atas. Sebelum naik, Levi sempat melirik ke arah almari yang tadi ia buka lacinya. Dalam hati Levi berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali mengunjungi ruang bawah tanah tersebut, sebab di dalam laci, tersimpan benda paling menakjubkan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Lukisan ibunya.

**[]**

Wilayah luas dengan tangga besi yang meliuk memanjang itu oleh penduduk bawah tanah dinamakan _Vietato_. Dasarnya adalah tanah lembab dan kerikil, sebagian besar becek karena tersiram air hujan atau pun air comberan berwarna cokelat kehitaman yang mengalir dari selokan di kota atas. Hampir menyerupai goa, yang, sama-sama berpenerang redup, tetapi lebih landai serta bebatuan yang menjorok masuk tidak sampai menembus ke lorong yang jauh, seperti tempat bermalam bagi pekemah.

Di tengah-tengah Vietato, mengalirlah sungai dengan airnya yang jernih. Di sisi sungai, terdapat terowongan yang jika diturut, akan menembus ke dalam kota Interzio.

Secara sederhana, Vietato adalah sebuah batas antara kota bawah tanah, Interzio, dengan kota megah di atasnya, Mitras. Sebagai konsekuensi agar tidak ada penduduk Interzio yang bermigrasi dan begitu pula sebaliknya (tapi yang terakhir ini jelas meragukan), pihak kerajaan membentuk Pasukan Penjaga. Sesuai dengan sebutannya, mereka bertugas menjaga gerbang besar—satu-satunya jalan masuk dan keluar bagi penduduk Interzio, mencegah perdagangan bebas antara kedua belah penduduk, serta mencegah kerusuhan apabila ada gejala pemberontakan.

Tiga ratus empat puluh lima meter dari posisi pemukiman penduduk, tiga anak yang mengenakan mantel cokelat panjang terlihat sedang mengendap-endap menuju goa. Tidak seperti Farlan dan Isabel yang berhati-hati mengekor di belakangnya, Levi justru berjalan dengan tenang dan mantap mendekati wilayah Vietato. Ada bunyi air berkecipak, mengiri setiap langkah. Bisa dipastikan, sepatu bulukan yang mereka kenakan akan kotor ketika sudah mencapai tangga besi.

Lima ekor kawanan kelelawar mendadak berkelebat, melintas secepat kilat di hadapan ketiga anak tersebut, membuat mereka berhenti mendadak dengan tegang. Kelelawar itu berceruit ribut, melakukan perebutan entah apa; barangkali buah-buahan ranum yang baru saja kelelawar itu ambil dari salah satu pohon di hutan bawah tanah. Sesudah kawanan kelelawar tadi terbang menjauh, Isabel tertawa lepas—menertawakan kebodohan mereka sebab sempat-sempatnya merasa takut—membuat Farlan dan Levi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengulum senyum.

Ternyata hanya kelelawar. Entah mengapa, dengan melihatnya sekilas membuat Levi berpikir, bahkan para hewan yang terpaksa hidup di Interzio pun juga menderita kelaparan dan harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan rempah makanan, apalagi penduduknya. Levi tiba-tiba ingin tertawa menanggapi semua kenyataan memuakkan ini, rasanya seperti sebuah lelucon. Manusia dan hewan yang tinggal di bawah tanah seolah memiliki derajat yang sama. Sungguh suatu ironi.

Levi naik lebih dahulu, memeriksa anak tangga pertama dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya, apakah aman atau tidak untuk diundaki. Begitu pula dengan anak tangga kedua dan kelima. Sesudah Levi memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang rapuh, ia mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Farlan dan Isabel. Dua anak itu kemudian mulai memanjat tangga.

"Apakah kita harus membuat penjaganya nanti pingsan, Levi?" Farlan bertanya setelah mereka mencapai seperempat tangga.

"Gunakan itu sebagai langkah terakhir. Aku tidak mau terkena risiko diborgol atau ditahan di kantor Pasukan Penjaga dan menjadi makanan vampir ganas."

Dan Farlan jelas tahu bahwa Levi hanya sedang bercanda. Memang seperti itulah gaya humornya; sadis dan sarkas.

Bahkan seandainya mereka tertangkap pun, Levi mengaku lebih suka dipenjara di kantor pemeriksaan kota atas ketimbang dikembalikan ke bawah tanah. Paling tidak, penjara Mitras memiliki udara yang lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan lorong-lorong gelap Interzio.

Seratus undakan lagi dan mereka akan sampai di depan gerbang besar yang memisahkan kedua kota. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Levi bisa melihat empat kepala lelaki dewasa menyembul di balik tangga dengan gerbang tinggi besar setinggi sembilan meter sebagai latar belakang mereka.

"Siap memulai rencana pertama?" tanya Farlan.

Levi dan Isabel mengangguk cepat.

Beginilah mereka bertiga bekerja: Farlan dan Isabel berjalan terang-terangan ke arah gerbang perbatasan tanpa memakai manuver 3D, sementara Levi bersembunyi di tangga besi. Ia bertugas menjadi pengawas. Apabila pendekatan secara baik-baik terbukti gagal, ia akan segera melempar manuver 3D kepada Farlan dan Isabel. Mereka bertiga akan terbang melalui atas gerbang.

Levi duduk pada undakan tangga. Menunggu. Ia membayangkan keempat Pasukan Penjaga yang mengenakan pakaian militer dengan lambang dua bunga mawar merah di punggung seragam mereka, sedang mengawasi keadaan dengan raut garang. Sepertinya Farlan dan Isabel sudah memulai konfrontasi. Berkali-kali ia mendengar suara Farlan yang berkhotbah panjang lebar, disusul Isabel yang memberi penjelasan tambahan dengan penuh semangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, secara tiba-tiba, Levi mendengar bunyi petasan dari arah Farlan dan Isabel. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri dan segera mendaki tangga, menyusul ke depan gerbang.

"Farlan!" teriak Levi sembari melemparkan manuver 3D, yang kemudian ditangkap dengan cekatan oleh Farlan.

"Isabel!"

Kali ini Levi menghampiri anak perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih, Kak." Isabel mengambil manuver 3D dan bergegas memakainya.

Levi tersenyum kasihan memandang tampang lesu dari Farlan dan Isabel. "Sepertinya pendekatan baik-baik yang kalian lakukan seratus persen gagal."

"Aku yang akan membuat empat orang itu pingsan," cetus Farlan mendadak.

"Kau tidak bisa membuat keputusan seorang diri, Farlan!" Isabel memprotes.

"Kenapa tidak? Levi saja sering berbuat begitu, kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Isabel akan mengalihkan perhatian. Sisanya kuserahkan kepadamu, Farlan." Levi berkedip dua kali.

"Jangan mencemaskanku. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

Dengan berkata begitu, Farlan berjalan menjauh dari gerbang dan bersembunyi di tangga.

Levi dan Isabel mendekati gerbang sambil terbang rendah. Tiga orang penjaga terlihat mencak-mencak. Wajah mereka menggelembung marah. Satu lagi, penjaga yang gemuk, terlihat mengacungkan senjata sejenis pentungan, menyuruh berhenti. Tentu saja, mana sudi Levi mau menuruti.

Levi dan Isabel terbang berputar-putar, seakan mengejek sambil memandangi penjaga yang sekarang kurang lebih mirip seperti anjing yang sedang menggonggong memandangi kucing yang memanjat pohon, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua menaikkan ketinggian dan berhasil melewati gerbang tanpa kesulitan.

Mendadak, Farlan terbang cepat dan menyemprotkan tabung kecil panjang, membuat keadaan di sekeliling gerbang terselubung kabut tebal.

"Rasakan kalian!"

Farlan bersalto dua kali di udara sambil terus menyemprot.

Salah satu dari penjaga menggerung murka. "Kurang ajar!"

Empat orang penjaga terpaksa membuka gerendel gerbang yang sudah berkarat. Belum sampai mereka memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubang gembok, keempat penjaga tersebut sudah ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Mereka hanya akan pingsan selama beberapa jam," Levi yang mengamati dari balik gerbang berkomentar.

Farlan terbang menghindari kabut yang ia ciptakan dan berlanjut melewati gerbang dengan sangat mudah.

"Untunglah kita masih memiliki semprotan alkohol fermentasi beracun," Farlan menyeka peluh di pelipis, "kita berhasil, teman-teman!"

Ketiga anak tersebut bersorak bersama. Mereka kemudian sama-sama mengangguk. Pandangan beralih ke arah pusat kota di kejauhan yang mulai tampak bercahaya keemasan sebab tertumpahi sinar matahari sore. Serpihan sinar menyelusup di antara celah-celah bangunan-bangunan tinggi, membuat mata tak sanggup mengalihkan pandang.

Dan inilah, untuk pertama kalinya bagi Farlan, Levi, dan Isabel, mereka melihat sebuah pemandangan bernama senja.

**[]**

Mengikuti teladan dari Levi, Farlan dan Isabel melepas jubah cokelat beserta manuver 3D dan berganti dengan hanya memakai pakaian biasa. Ini adalah langkah tercepat dan termudah agar bisa membaur dengan penduduk kota Mitras tanpa perlu khawatir ketahuan.

Hari sudah menggelap ketika mereka bertiga tiba di alun-alun yang sudah ramai dengan pengunjung. Perayaan tahunan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun kota Mitras ini memang selalu diadakan dengan spektakuler, sesuai dengan berita yang sering Levi dengar. Spanduk mewah berderet di sepanjang jalanan besar. Pohon-pohon yang ditanam di sekeliling alun-alun dihias dengan kertas berwarna-warni dan lonceng, seumpama pohon Natal. Levi sampai tidak sanggup mengedipkan mata barang sejenak saat memandang panggung utama di tengah-tengah lapangan. Begitu megah dan mewah. Ini jauh, bahkan sangat jauh dari apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan.

"Kalau aku sudah besar nanti, aku ingin tinggal di sini." Levi mendengar Farlan yang menggumam lirih di samping kanannya, membuatnya mengangguk menyetujui tanpa sadar. Tentu saja, semua orang yang hanya hidup dalam gelapnya lingkaran setan di Interzio sangat menginginkan kebebasan fantastis semacam ini.

"Kita tidak masuk ke dalam gedung pertunjukan?" tanya Isabel, membuat Levi dan Farlan menghentikan lamunannya.

"Gedung pertunjukan?"

"Iya, benar. Alun-alun ini memang tempat utama perayaan, tapi ternyata ada yang lebih ditunggu-tunggu selain penampilan di panggung lapangan. Lihat ke sana," jemari Isabel menunjuk sebuah gedung besar di sebrang alun-alun, "di sanalah pertunjukan yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi."

"Tumben kau teliti hari ini, Isabel," Farlan mencibir, "biasanya kan kau paling lemot."

"Aku bukan anak yang lemot!"

"Kau memang biasanya sering ceroboh, Bodoh. Jangan mengelak."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan penghinaan semacam itu, Farlan sialan!"

"Jangan bertengkar, Bodoh." Levi menjitak dengan lembut puncak kepala Isabel. "Itu akan membuat kita menjadi mencolok. Bersikaplah biasa seperti anak-anak Mitras yang menyukai permen lolipop."

"Kau juga setuju dengan memanggilku bodoh, Kak?"

"Memang sudah seharusnya," Farlan masih membalas dengan berani rupanya.

"Kita bertiga sama-sama bodoh karena sudah membuat para Pasukan Penjaga gerbang sekarat. Simpan energimu, Isabel. Kita akan pergi ke gedung, sesuai dengan ajakanmu."

"Asyik!" Isabel sudah berjalan melompat-lompat kegirangan, sama sekali lupa dengan amarahnya.

Gedung itu berukuran sangat besar dan memiliki lima tingkat. Gaya abad pertengahan yang kuno terbilang cukup menonjol. Sekilas, emperan gedung yang menyambut setiap orang yang datang tampak mirip dengan katedral.

Levi bertindak sebagai pemimpin. Karena tiada penjaga di depan gedung, mereka bebas masuk tanpa ada yang mencurigai. Tiga orang anak berusia 10 tahun mengunjungi gedung untuk melihat pertunjukan adalah hal yang biasa terjadi pada saat festival berlangsung. Malah, terdapat anjuran dari kerajaan pusat, agar semua penduduk kota Mitras hadir dan menonton perayaan, termasuk anak-anak kecil.

Ternyata ruangan luas di dalam gedung telah dibagi menjadi sepuluh bagian. Setiap ruangan memiliki satu tema pertunjukan atau pameran. Karena ada lima tingkat, jadi totalnya ada lima puluh ruangan. Dinding kedap suara menjadi sekat, sehingga bisa dipastikan, tidak akan ada yang terganggu walaupun diadakan pertunjukan berbeda di setiap ruangan.

"Lihat ke sana, Kak!" Isabel menunjuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan jerit tertahan. "Mereka adalah para artis pianis!"

Levi mengikuti alur telunjuk Isabel. Ternyata memang benar, dua orang lelaki yang sedang berdiri memberi salam hormat di atas panggung itu adalah seorang artis. Levi benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melihatnya secara langsung.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" Isabel yang masih histeris berlari tanpa menunggu persetujuan.

"Hei, Isabel!"

Farlan dan Levi terburu-buru menyusul. Dasar anak itu, Levi membatin mengeluh.

Begitulah yang mereka lakukan, masuk dari satu ruang pertunjukan atau pameran ke ruang yang lain, diam sebentar selama sepuluh atau lima belas menit, saling terpekik dan terpesona, tak sanggup mengutarakan apapun selain gumam penuh kegembiraan.

Baru saja sampai di lantai tiga dan mereka sudah hampir kehabisan napas. Lelah sekali. Terlebih mereka hanya memakai tangga darurat, sebab lift sudah penuh dan mereka tidak ingin mengambil risiko dicurigai oleh orang lain. Mereka juga tidak bisa membeli jajan karena sedari awal mereka memang tidak membawa uang sepeser pun.

Sebagai kunjungan terakhir sebelum malam semakin larut, Levi memilih masuk ke ruangan pada urutan kedelapan di lantai puncak. Pertunjukan balet. Ini akan menarik, pikir Levi, sebelum ia mengajak Farlan dan Isabel.

Mereka bertiga duduk di tribun penonton bagian tengah. Beberapa orang dewasa yang duduk di antara mereka sedang berkasak-kusuk ketika seorang penari balet memasuki panggung. Levi tidak tahan untuk tidak menguping.

"_Bukankah dia si Putri Cilik Angsa Hitam yang terkenal itu?"_

"_Wah, kau benar juga. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat penampilannya."_

"_Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian tahun lalu. Ada seorang penari dari Interzio yang tampil bersama dengan si Angsa Hitam."_

Mendengar kata 'Interzio' disebut, kuping Levi mendadak tertantang berdiri. Ia mendengarkan dengan lebih intens percakapan yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"—_maksudmu penari balet yang gagal menari itu?"_

Orang-orang dewasa itu tertawa.

"_Oh, kalau aku ingat bagaimana posisinya saat terjatuh yang sangat konyol, aku selalu tertawa. Dia menggelikan sekali."_

"_Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa panitia pertunjukan memilihnya untuk menari bersama Si Angsa Hitam? Dia jelas-jelas kalah jauh. Sama sekali tidak pantas untuk disandingkan."_

"_Kudengar dia hanya orang imigran dari Interzio yang berkesempatan menjadi artis, tapi dia malah menyia-nyiakannya dengan membuat pertunjukan menjadi gagal."_

"_Sampai batu berubah menjadi emas sekali pun, orang Interzio tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang artis."_

Orang kedua mengangguk setuju. Telinga Levi serasa panas dibuatnya. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya terkepal kuat di atas pangkuan.

"_Kau akan segera melihat bagaimana kehebatan ballerina Mitras yang sesungguhnya."_

"_Tenang saja, kali ini tidak akan ada lagi kecelakaan memalukan seperti tahun—"_

"—Levi? Levi?"

Suara panggilan dari Farlan membuat Levi tersentak.

"Pertunjukan sudah dimulai dari tadi, kau tidak ingin melihat?"

Levi masih dongkol setengah mati usai mendengar perbincangan dari orang-orang dewasa tadi. Dasar kecoa idiot tidak punya otak! Ini adalah penghinaan. Dasar manusia bermulut busuk! Levi hanya bisa mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah dalam batin.

Panggung utama menggelap. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya yang menyoroti di penari balet. Ternyata si penari adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang masih kecil. Usianya mungkin sebaya dengan Levi. Ketika musik mengalun dari nada rendah menuju nada tertinggi, si penari dengan lincahnya meliuk-liukkan badan, berjinjit, berputar, lantas berjalan maju-mundur dengan gaya terbang, membuat penonton terpekik takjub. Sekarang Levi sedikit mengerti, kenapa orang-orang menjulukinya Putri Angsa Hitam. Pada saat si penari mencapai bagian tarian balet yang sulit, semua penonton menahan napas, tegang dan takut, kalau-kalau si penari terpeleset sepatunya sendiri. Si penari bisa saja terjatuh sewaktu-waktu.

Hanya Levi, barangkali satu-satunya penonton yang tidak mengacuhkan pertunjukan. Dari raut wajahnya yang enggan memandang, kentara sekali jika ia tidak ingin berada ia menyesal telah memilih ruangan itu.

Tatkala musik sudah selesai dan si penari memberi hormat diiringi tepuk tangan meriah, Levi beranjak berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kak_?_"

"Aku ingin ke belakang sebentar."

"Pertunjukan selanjutnya hampir dimulai, Levi, kau yakin tidak ingin menonton?"

"Aku sudah bosan."

Mata Farlan menyipit. "Atau, apakah kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Levi?"

"Kau mencurigaiku?"

"Tampangmu kurang meyakinkan."

"Jadi kau ingin agar aku kencing di sini, begitu?"

"Perlu kutemani?"

Bodoh sekali, Farlan. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

Tanpa memberi jawaban, Levi bergegas keluar ruangan. Emosi masih berkobar hebat di dalam dirinya. Percakapan tadi benar-benar sudah menyulut harga dirinya. Sejak tadi ia sudah menahan diri agar tidak balas berteriak mengamuk. Demi apa, walaupun mereka hanya anak Interzio yang miskin dan melarat, ia sama sekali tidak sudi direndahkan.

Maka inilah yang Levi lakukan selanjutnya: berjalan keluar ruangan tapi tidak mencari kamar mandi, melainkan menuju ke belakang layar pertunjukan. Ruang ganti para penari balet.

Levi yakin ia masih bisa membuntuti si Angsa Hitam. Si penari terlihat menyelinap ke sebuah ruangan. Levi mengikutinya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Levi mengintip, si Angsa Hitam tampak bersorak dengan teman-temannya. Entah setan ataukah malaikat yang memberkatinya dengan seulas keberanian, tiba-tiba saja Levi sudah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Semua penari yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut mematung.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Levi menyapukan pandangan, mencari di mana gerangan si Angsa Hitam. Ketika matanya menemukan si penari cilik, ia beringsut mendekat. Levi mengangkat tangan dan menampar anak perempuan tersebut. Semua mata yang menyaksikan terkejut. Beberapa ada yang sampai menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

Seolah-olah waktu berhenti pada detik itu.

Di samping terkejut, si Angsa Hitam juga jelas kebingungan. Namun, belum sampai ia bertanya dan memprotes lebih lanjut, beberapa orang berseragam militer muncul di pintu ruang ganti.

"Penyusup dari Interzio, berhentilah kau di sana!"

Hati Levi mencelos. Dua orang lelaki berseragam militer tadi berjalan cepatkepadanya, lalu menjegal lengannya. Ia hanya menurut dalam kebungkaman. Di belakang lelaki berseragam yang berseru tadi, ia melihat Farlan dengan wajahnya yang memar-memar dan Isabel yang tengah meronta dengan tangan terborgol. Tamat sudah. Mereka telah tertangkap.

Levi dipaksa keluar ruangan dengan diseret.

"Anak di bawah umur sudah berani-beraninya melanggar peraturan! Kalian tidak memiliki undangan khusus atau visa menginap, bagaimana bisa berkeliaran di kota Mitras, hah?"

Levi merasa pipinya diludahi.

"Kau sudah menodai Undang-Undang Kerajaan Stohess, Bab Lintas Batas, Pasal 3 dan 4, Nak! Terimalah hukumanmu nanti!"

Akan tetapi, Levi sama sekali tidak peduli jika akan dihajar atau diberi hukuman berat sekali pun. Kebencian beradu dengan kemarahan bergemuruh di dalam dadanya.

Sebelum ia menghilang dari ruangan, Levi sempat memberi tatapan dingin ke arah si Angsa Hitam yang tadi sudah ia tampar.

**[]**

"Kalau saja kalian sudah berumur 13 tahun, aku bisa pastikan kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari penjara ini dalam keadaan hidup-hidup, Nak. Berterimakasihlah kepada umur kalian yang masih berbaik hati menyelamatkan."

Seorang lelaki peruh baya yang kebagian tugas memeriksa ketiga bocah berandal hanya berhenti untuk menyesap rokok. Ketiga anak hanya diam membisu, tidak berani menyahut.

"Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kalian melewati gerbang besar dengan begitu mudah? Aku tidak percaya jika kalian hanya memanjatnya. Sembilan meter itu tinggi sekali, Nak. Itu mustahil. Sangat mustahil." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berulang. "Bagaimana juga kalian bisa mengalahkan para penjaga itu? Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

Pada akhirnya, karena petugas pemeriksa tidak bisa mengorek keterangan lebih banyak sebab ketiga anak yang lebih banyak terbungkam, dengan berat hati ia melepas mereka.

"Berkeliaran dari sore hingga malam tanpa ketahuan, kalian cukup cerdik dan pemberani rupanya. Lain kali, kalau ingin kabur ke Mitras, bukan begini caranya. Jadilah seorang artis dan kalian akan bisa hidup dengan bebas," begitu nasehat terakhir dari petugas pemeriksa.

Ketiga bocah berandal kemudian keluar dengan perasaan lega luar biasa. Farlan tersenyum bahagia dan Isabel tidak henti-hentinya terisak. Hanya Levi yang mendengar dan merenungkan nasehat dari petugas pemeriksa tadi.

'_Tentu saja,'_ batin Levi dengan berang sembari mengingat Si Angsa Hitam.

'_Jika sudah dewasa nanti, tentu saja aku pasti menjadi seorang artis.'_[]


	2. Chapter 1: Interzio

**DANCE**

**Levi x Mikasa**

**Kolaborasi antara Andromeda (Cineraria) feat Arianadez (Jogag Busang)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isame Hajiyama**

**Alternative Universe**

**Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari karya transformatif ini**

**.**

**[]**

**Chapter 1: Interzio**

**[]**

**.**

Jemari pada tangannya saling taut, lantas dijadikan tumpuan pada dagu. Di atas balkon itulah Levi tengah mengawasi seantero kota yang seolah meringis menyambut petangnya malam. Bukan kota besar yang penuh dengan kelap-kelip di setiap sudut atau di depan pekarangan rumah penduduknya, melainkan lebih seperti kota mati; suara menjadi sesunyi patung, aroma besi berkarat, bau anyir darah pada mayat yang tidak dikubur, kegelapan tanpa ujung.

_Dan ia mulai bosan._

Levi teramat bosan dengan pemandangan sama yang harus dilihatnya setiap hari; para penduduk yang tinggal di di bawah tanah ini, di rumah yang hanya berbentuk kotak-kotak, yang baru akan ramai-ramai membuka jendela rumah mereka sekitar jam satu siang, tanda bahwa mereka baru bangun tidur. Secara singkat, hanya ada dua warna untuk menggambarkan kota Interzio; hitam dan cokelat. Tidak seperti kota atas, kota Mitras, sang ibukota Negeri Paradis, yang sejak pagi-pagi buta sudah sibuk dengan kemacetan dan penduduknya yang terseok-seok menuju tempat kerja, pagi hari bagi penduduk Interzio adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mulai terlelap. Jika malam hari penuh pemandangan bintang digunakan oleh penduduk kota atas untuk bersantai, malam hari penuh suara kelelawar bagi penduduk bawah tanah digunakan untuk berangkat bekerja, menuju bar pengap atau lokasi perjudian, hingga fajar tiba.

Pada bagian terburuk dari Interzio, lorong-lorong tanpa cahaya dengan langit-langit berstalagmit, ada banyak gelandangan berwajah buruk dan bertubuh kurus. Tangan mereka tinggal tulang dan kulit, sudah sangat lelah mengais sisa makanan dari tempat pembuangan. Mata mereka cekung dan tulang pipi mereka menonjol seolah tanpa daging. Rambut mereka pun gimbal dan awut-awutan. Ketika musim dingin tiba, rasa gigil akan menjalar di sekujur badan, tidak peduli ini sudah pagi atau masih malam, dan para gelandangan tersebut akan berbaring pada tanah, siap-siap menunggu ajal tiba.

Namun, tentu saja masih ada jalan keluar untuk bertahan hidup di Interzio jika kau tahu bagaimana caranya. Levi mengetahuinya setelah ibunya meninggal secara mengenaskan di sebuah kelab kumuh setelah diperkosa ramai-ramai dan dihajar oleh banyak lelaki berusia paruh baya agar jejak mereka tidak terendus Polisi Militer. Usianya masih enam tahun kala itu dan ia harus belajar hidup mandiri hanya bersama dengan pamannya yang pemabuk, Kenny.

Jelas ada pilihan lain yang lebih aman. Mereka berjuluk Pemuja Gerbang, yakni sebutan untuk 'orang-orang saleh' yang memilih memuja gerbang besar sebagai bagian dari peraturan kerajaan yang harus dihormati dan hidup sederhana, bahkan seringkali kekurangan, dengan menjadi tukang buruh kasar atau pesuruh. Kebanyakan dari Pemuja Gerbang adalah orang yang relijius membabi buta, hanya percaya bahwa kerajaan adalah satu-satunya penyelamat kehidupan. Namun, cara hidup ini jelas tidak akan dipilih oleh Levi, karena pamannya pernah menunjukkan bagaimana riwayat dari orang-orang tersebut. Mereka banyak dijadikan sasaran kambing hitam dan berakhir di atas tiang gantungan penjara kota Mitras.

Menjadi Pemuja Gerbang hanyalah pilihan kecil. Masih banyak cara-cara hidup lain yang jauh lebih bermartabat dan menantang, karena di Interzio, semuanya bebas, apakah kau adalah orang yang harus taat pada peraturan atau orang yang menganggap peraturan yang seharusnya taat kepadamu.

Ada juga pilihan hidup lain yang lebih mudah yang setara dengan menjadi Pemuja Gerbang. Sebutannya adalah Pengembara Nomad, yaitu mereka yang memilih hidup dengan berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tapi tentu saja masih dalam lingkungan Interzio. Pengembara Nomad akan menjelajah hutan di dasar kegelapan dan mencari sumber mata air di pedalaman sebagai minuman, yang niscaya tidak terjangkau oleh tangan penduduk biasa. Diperlukan ketajaman intuisi untuk bisa menjadi bagian dari orang Nomad sebab mereka hidup bergantung pada alam. Dan tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi badian dari orang Nomad sebab golongan ini tidak memperbolehkan pengikutnya untuk berbicara, baik kepada anggota orang Nomad sendiri atau orang lain. Alasannya adalah demi menjaga keamanan dan kenyamanan. Bisu sudah seumpama agama formal bagi Pengembara Nomad dan kesunyian adalah kepercayaan tertinggi yang terus dianut dan dilestarikan turun-temurun. Levi bergidik membayangkan dirinya pelan-pelan berubah menjadi pasukan monyet jika bergabung menjadi Pengembara Nomad.

Pilihan selanjutnya (dan ini yang paling sering terjadi) hanya ada dua: menjadi orang yang memiliki kekuatan, yang secara otomatis akan berkuasa, atau menjadi orang lemah yang untuk seterusnya dan selamanya hanya akan menjadi bidak yang diperbudak. Levi mengaku lebih memilih opsi yang pertama. Setidaknya, meskipun banyak yang akan menaruh api kebencian, mereka tidak akan berani membunuhnya langsung, sebab dialah yang terkuat di antara yang paling berkuasa.

"Bagi orang Interzio, kekuatan di atas segalanya. Jadilah orang kuat terlebih dahulu, barulah kau taklukkan orang yang ada di sekitarmu," begitu kata Kenny memberi nasehat.

Melalui Kenny, Levi belajar bagaimana menjalani kehidupan dengan menjadi orang egois; penuhi dulu perutmu sebelum kau memenuhi perut orang lain, sebab makanan tak selalu datang dalam jumlah yang sama setiap hari. Seumpama roda kereta, segalanya serba naik-turun, tapi jika dikalkulasi jelas lebih banyak turunnya.

Para pemberani, itulah nama yang disandang dengan penuh rasa bangga bagi orang yang lebih memilih mengabaikan Undang-Undang Negeri Paradis. Masa bodoh dengan kerajaan Mitras yang memerintah di pusat kota sana. Para pemberani hanya menganggap mereka seperti tokoh fiksi yang kerjaannya hanya duduk-duduk di kursi empuk tanpa pernah memikirkan penderitaan rakyat dan sesekali mengeluarkan sedekah agar dikira orang kaya yang dermawan. Perut mereka selalu kenyang dan pakaian mereka bagus-bagus, sangat mustahil jika ingin memercayai bahwa pemerintah kerajaan mau repot-repot mengurusi masalah seputar kemiskinan dan kejahatan kriminal. Hidup di Interzio sudah seperti berada di neraka.

Mitras dan Interzio. Atau kota atas dan kota bawah tanah. Atau apalah namanya, kedua kota ini bagaikan langit dan bumi. Mitras dengan segala kemewahan seni dan kemakmurannya serta Interzio dengan semua kekumuhan dan kemelaratannya. Vietato sebagai daerah pembatas seumpama saksi bisu bagaimana kedua akota berkembang menuju arah yang saling berlawanan. Levi kerap kali merasa betapa kesenjangan ini mencuat begitu kuat dan membuat dirinya marah kepada tokoh politik di kerajaan Mitras. Betapa tidak adilnya semua ini, betapa banyak sekali penduduk Interzio yang meregang nyawa setiap harinya tanpa ada dokter atau penyembuh yang sudi menangani, sementara penduduk Mitras sibuk bergelut dengan diskusi mengenai seni dan festival, betapa ah … riskan sungguh apabila ia ingin melanjutkan. Pada akhirnya, Levi hanya bisa menggulung lidahnya, sebab, apalah artinya kemarahannya. Hal itu tidak akan bisa membuat perutnya kenyang. Pun tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah.

Jadi Levi memutuskan untuk berusaha berdiri tegak dan bergabung bersama dengan 'para pemberani' lainnya. Para pemberani di Interzio kemudian berkumpul dan mendirikan banyak bar, kelab, serta tempat perjudian untuk menyambung nyawa setiap harinya. Dan pilihan hidup inilah yang pada akhirnya diajarkan oleh Kenny serta diikuti dengan patuh oleh Levi.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga bulan bagi Kenny untuk mengajari Levi bagaimana cara berjudi, menipu, mencuri, berkelahi, hingga membunuh orang. Akan tetapi, perlu waktu yang cukup lama bagi Levi agar ia tidak merasa bersalah atau menyesal sesudah melakukannya. Ini semata-mata untuk bertahan hidup, demikian ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri acapkali perasaan tidak adil mencuat dalam dadanya. Meskipun sudah banyak sekali ia terlibat dalam perkelahian, sebisa mungkin Levi menghindari membunuh orang. Membunuh hanya akan ia lakukan dalam keadaan terdesak hidup-mati saja.

Sekarang, Levi sudah hidup dengan cara menjadi orang kuat dan berkuasa selama lebih dari dua belas tahun dan ia belum pernah mati karena dibunuh orang. Tentu saja, tidak ada satu pun penduduk Interzio yang berani mencari gara-gara dengannya, sebab mereka terang tidak mau napas mereka habis akibat cekikan di leher atau tembakan berulang hingga memburaikan usus beserta isi perut.

Levi melepas tautan pada jemarinya, selesai membuat renungan untuk yang ketiga puluh tujuh kali, melihat sejenak ke atas, sama sekali tidak mengharap akan mendapat pemandangan berupa bintang bertabur, malah menyaksikan tetesan air merembes dan jatuh membentuk genangan cokelat di jalan becek pada salah satu lorong pemukiman penduduk. Selama sekian detik Levi ingin masuk ke dalam rumah dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang yang nyaman, tetapi ia lalu teringat akan janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Farlan dan Isabel. Mereka akan membuat laporan tentang perkembangan pencarian Kenny, jadilah ia membatalkan niat semula untuk bergelung.

Sambil menatap jengah kepada hamparan kota Interzio yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh cahaya matahari, Levi beranjak menuruni tangga. Dan demi apapun, Levi rela untuk menukar harta paling berharga yang dimilikinya agar ia bisa keluar dari Interzio, tempat busuk nan mahakejam ini.

**[]**

Ada sebuah peristiwa penting yang melatarbelakangi timbulnya persahabatan antara Levi dan Farlan.

Usia Levi masih delapan tahun kala itu. Ia baru saja keluar dari tempat perjudian kartu untuk belajar metode menipu. Kenny-lah yang menyuruhnya mematai-matai mereka dan ia cukup puas dengan peningkatan kemampuannya, sebab ia sudah menjajalnya dengan seorang penjual roti. Menghipnotis orang ternyata cukup merepotkan kalau kau belum mahir betul. Namun, seakan memiliki mata ketiga, Levi lumayan bisa melakukannya untuk mendapatkan makanan secara cuma-cuma.

Levi berjalan tenang melewati deretan bar dengan penerangan lampu kuning. Pada jam-jam sibuk seperti ini, sekitar pukul sebelas malam, adalah hal yang biasa menyaksikan perkelahian merangkap perjudian. Mudahnya begini: ada dua orang yang sengaja bertarung, lalu sekelompok orang yang hadir terpecah menjadi dua kubu. Kubu pertama mendukung si petarung A dan kubu kedua memegang si petarung B. Beberapa lembar uang ditaruh di atas meja sebagai bayaran taruhan.

Tidak jauh dari tempat perjudian itulah Levi melihat mereka. Seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira sebaya umurnya dengannya tengah dihajar oleh dua orang dewasa hingga babak belur. Semestinya, jika ia memanglah seorang Levi yang biasa, ia hanya akan memandang kejadian itu dengan tatapan masa bodoh, lantas kembali meneruskan langkah tenangnya. Jangan pernah ikut campur dalam perkelahian yang sia-sia, demikian nasehat dari Kenny yang kemudian terngiang dalam benak Levi.

Akan tetapi, hari ini cuaca sedang panas dan tubuh Levi terasa gerah. Ia ingin sekali melakukan pemanasan agar kekesalannya dengan cuaca sialan dapat tersalurkan. Dan betapa gembiranya ia, saat melihat momen yang tepat berada di depan matanya. Levi bergegas menghampiri si anak lelaki yang jelas-jelas sudah kalah. Dua orang dewasa tertawa keras setelah memukulnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Levi maju menerjang dua lelaki dewasa. Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu terjengkang setelah Levi menendang punggungnya dari arah belakang. Disusul lelaki satunya lagi yang juga terkapar setelah Levi memelintir lengannya dan memutilasi telingannya dengan pisau lipat kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Karena tidak terima, salah satu dari lelaki tadi bergerak-gerak dan bergegas bangun. Dia marah besar melihat temannya yang menjerit meraung-raung dengan telinga bersimbah darah. Si lelaki kemudian menghantamkan pukulannya ke wajah Levi. Sungguh sial bagi Levi yang terlambat menghindar, ia terkena pukulan tersebut. Sudut bibirnya berdarah parah. Levi hanya mengusap sekenanya dengan punggung tangan dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Sebelum si lelaki melayangkan tinjunya lagi, Levi sudah lebih dulu meludahi wajahnya dan menendang dadanya, membuat lelaki itu kembali jatuh. Dengan tangkas, Levi segera menduduki perutnya dan menghajarnya bolak-balik hingga si lelaki pingsan. Anak lelaki yang tadi babak belur hanya bisa memandang terpana.

"Kau baik sekali mau menghajar dua lelaki itu, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan menolongku?" tanya si anak lelaki setelah Levi meluruskan tubuhnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau menolongmu, Bedebah," balas Levi ketus. Ia sedang membersihkan debu pada pakaiannya. Ia mengeluh ketika ingat bahwa pakaiannya harus ia cuci (beserta pakaian pamannya yang penuh dengan tumpahan bir) jika sudah sampai rumah nanti.

"Tapi kau sudah menolongku."

"Anggap saja hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu."

Levi hendak beranjak pergi, tapi anak itu mencekal lengannya dengan kuat.

"Cih, apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Ajari aku cara berkelahi."

"Apa?"

"Ajari aku cara berkelahi," katanya mengulang, "dan aku akan menjadi pengikutmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun perintahmu."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Farlan. Farlan Chruch."

"Kau punya rumah?"

"Aku tidak punya. Selama ini, aku hanya tinggal di depan toko dan berpindah-pindah dari berbagai kelab. Karena inilah dua lelaki tadi menghajarku."

"Apa kau masih memiliki orangtua?"

Si anak lelaki menggeleng. "Orangtuaku adalah anggota dari Pemuja Gerbang dan mereka sudah lama mati setelah Polisi Militer membawanya ke penjara kota atas."

Levi mendengus. Berita yang biasa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjadi Pemuja Gerbang?"

Anehnya, anak itu mendadak tersenyum. "Kadang-kadang, ada sebuah cerita di mana sebutir buah apel tidak jatuh dari atas pohon apel, melainkan jatuh dari atas pohon mangga."

_Ada yang aneh dengan anak ini_, Levi membatin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli kalau kau sedang mengutip kata-kata tidak jelas dari sebuah buku kuno, tapi aku akan mengingat kata-katamu tadi."

"Apakah ini adalah tanda bahwa kau akan mengajariku?"

"Tergantung. Kalau kau anak yang biasa tidak tidur pagi dan bisa hidup secara disiplin, aku akan mengajarimu."

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menjadi pengikutku."

Kemudian, mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Levi."

Hanya itu informasi yang bisa ia berikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, um, Bos Levi—"

"—panggil aku Levi saja."

"Oke. Levi, terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bermak—"

"—dan," Farlan menyela dengan suara keras, "kalau kau mau menunjukkan di mana jalan menuju ke rumahmu, dengan senang hati aku akan mengobati luka-lukamu. Kebetulan aku dulu pernah mempelajari bagaimana cara merawat luka. Dan luka-lukaku juga," tambahnya sambil menyelipkan sebuah senyum berani.

Kening Levi berkerut dalam. Belum pernah selama ini ada orang lain yang memotong ucapannya.

_Anak ini sungguh aneh_, Levi kembali membatin.

"Kalau kau memang bisa melakukannya, terserah."

Kemudian, kedua anak itu berjalan beriringan melewati ujung pertigaan, lalu berbelok ke kiri. Mereka pulang menuju rumah Kenny.

Semula, hubungan keduanya memang hanya sebatas tentang atasan kepada bawahan. Sesuai janji, Levi mengajari Farlan bagaimana cara berkelahi dan Farlan mengalami perkembangan yang pesat. Namun, lambat laun, ada beberapa peristiwa yang membuat keduanya menjadi saling membutuhkan. Ada beberapa perkelahian yang akan lebih menguntungkan jika mereka menjadi satu tim. Farlan ternyata adalah seorang anak yang cukup cerdas. Setidaknya, demikian hasil penilaian dari Levi setelah dua minggu mereka tinggal bersama. Kenny sepertinya juga tidak keberatan dengan pilihan yang dibuat oleh Levi dengan mengijinkan Farlan menempati rumahnya.

Terhitung sudah dua kali Farlan membantu Levi keluar dari keadaan terdesak, membuat Levi tak lagi memandangnya sebelah mata atau hanya menganggapnya sebagai anak buahnya. Tidak bisa, tidak bisa lagi begitu. Farlan sekarang telah menjelma menjadi rekan yang handal bagi Levi, bahkan ia sudah bisa menerima memanggil Farlan dengan namanya langsung, bukan lagi dengan sebutan bedebah, tengik, bangsat, dan panggilan menjijikkan lainnya. Levi tidak pernah menyebut bahwa mereka kini adalah teman. Levi bukan tipikal orang yang seperti itu; orang yang suka berbasa-basi dan mengeluarkan rangkaian kaliman mutiara untuk menunjukkan bagaimana akrabnya hubungan di antara dirinya dengan Farlan, sama seperti ia yang tidak bisa menyebut bagaimana persisnya hubungan antara dirinya dengan Kenny. Levi sendiri tidak pernah menganggap lelaki tua itu sebagai pamannya, melainkan lebih sebagai kerabat jauh. Hanya itu saja. Sementara untuk kasus Farlan, hm, baiklah, Levi lebih senang menerangkan hubungan mereka dengan perumpamaan bunga dan kupu-kupu dalam simbiosis mutualisme. Saling bekerja sama dan mengambil menguntungkan.

Demikianlah Farlan dekat dengan Levi, lalu mengenal seluk-beluk masa lalunya yang kelam secara gamblang. Levi bukan orang yang pandai bercerita. Ia lebih sering menunjukkan kesetiaannya dengan bahasa tubuhnya, dengan tindakannya. Terkadang, saat keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan misi—mencuri atau membunuh—mereka akan bercakap-cakap kecil. Pada saat-saat itulah, Farlan akan bisa menangkap sedikit demi sedikit masa kecil Levi; terlahir dari rahim seorang pelacur yang tidak mengetahui siapa identitas ayahnya, pernah menjadi korban pedofil ketika ikut dengan ibunya yang bekerja di bar bersama dengan beberapa lelaki pemabuk dan perokok, lalu diasuh dan dididik dengan kehidupan yang keras oleh Kenny setelah ibunya meninggal, serta membalaskan dendam kepada para lelaki bejat yang pernah memerkosanya dulu. Begitulah biografinya apabila Farlan meringkas.

Kemudian, Farlan akan balas bercerita tentang masa lalunya; hidup dalam kedamaian dari keluarga Pemuja Gerbang, lalu setelah orangtuanya ditangkap dan dibawa paksa oleh Polisi Militer, ia menjadi gelandangan. Bagi Farlan, pertemuannya dengan Levi adalah sebuah anugerah dan kebahagiaan tertinggi yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Lain cerita tentang pertemuan di antara Levi dan Farlan, lain lagi kisah mengenai perjumpaan di antara Levi dengan Isabel.

Enam bulan setelah Farlan bergabung, suatu hari Levi ingin pergi ke ujung barat Interzio, memeriksa tempat di mana sebagian besar gelandangan tinggal dalam lingkungan yang kumuh. Ia ingin membuat pertimbangan tentang rencana barunya; membangun sebuah rumah yang dirangkap dengan pos pertahanan dan ujung barat Interzio adalah lokasi yang cocok karena posisi tanahnya datar. Setelah memiliki banyak uang, Levi memang berniat memiliki rumah sendiri. Awalnya Levi tidak mengijinkan Farlan ikut, tapi setelah menimbang-nimbang keadaan dan Farlan yang terus memaksa, ia harus menerima kehadiran orang lain di sisinya selama perjalanan.

Tidak banyak rintangan yang mereka hadapi selama perjalanan. Berbekal mantel cokelat, tas pinggang yang memuat persediaan air, serta pisau belati pendek andalan Levi, mereka berdua berjalan menembus udara yang perlahan-lahan mulai memanas dan membikin gerah. Tapi Levi tidak berhenti. Ia memang selalu begitu—tidak pernah goyah meskipun ada segunung batu yang menghalangi. Ia akan tetap teguh demi mencapai tujuan yang ia inginkan. Dan Farlan pun sama dengannya.

Pemukiman itu sesuai dengan penggambaran yang Levi dengar; sampah menggunung di mana-mana, bau tidak sedap dari kubangan lumpur serta limbah dari kota atas, serta gelandangan-gelandangan bermata sayu, yang tidur-tiduran di tepi-tepi tembok bekas reruntuhan bangunan. Bangunan itu dulunya dibangun dengan megah sebagai persembunyian yang nyaman saat meletusnya Perang Dunia. Kadang-kadang mereka tertawa. Lebih banyak lagi yang mengigau sendirian, entah apa yang mereka ceracaukan.

Levi terus berjalan, dan ia melihatnya.

_Gadis kecil itu._

Ia sedang meringkuk menekuk lututnya sambil bersandar pada tembok yang penuh dengan lumut, juga rayap. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, mengingatkan Levi akan dirinya yang dulu juga begitu. Wajahnya yang berdebu pun tirus dan bola matanya begitu menonjol, seakan ingin meloncat keluar. Tulang pada pipinya terlihat jelas dan bibirnya pucat. Pakaian yang ia kenakan begitu lusuh dan Levi melihat tambalan di beberapa bagian.

Sekilas, Levi mengira gadis kecil itu telah mati, sama seperti gelandangan lain yang bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya. Busung lapar, dehidrasi, penyakit paru-paru akibat kedinginan; adalah hal yang wajar terjadi di tempat ini. Namun, ketika Levi memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan mendekatinya, samar-samar ia melihat dada si gadis kecil itu bergerak naik turun. Rupanya ia masih bernapas. Levi mendengar sudut bibirnya bergerak dan ia mendengar sebuah kata meluncur darinya. Teramat lirih dan tidak terlalu jelas.

"… Air."

Ingin memastikan pendengarannya, Levi berjongkok dan mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir si gadis kecil.

"Apa yang kaukatakan?"

"Air …," suaranya kali ini lebih keras, "… haus … air …."

Baik Levi dan Farlan sama-sama paham. Dengan cepat, Levi membuka tas pinggangnya, lantas mengambil sebotol air minum. Ia membuka penutupnya dan menyodorkan botol tersebut kepada si gadis kecil.

"Minumlah."

Levi menduga jika tangan yang tinggal tulang berbalut kulit itu akan mengambil botol dengan pelan, tetapi ia salah besar. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, tangan si gadis kecil merebut botol dan menenggaknya dengan rakus, terus-menerus, hingga isinya tandas.

Botol kosong diletakkan di samping. Punggung tangan si gadis kecil mengelap sisa air yang membasahi bibirnya. Ia hanya diam memandang tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Siapa namamu?" Levi bertanya setelah mereka bertiga lama saling menatap.

"Isabel," balasnya dengan suara serak.

"Di mana orangtuamu, Isabel?"

Sebagai jawaban, gadis kecil itu lalu menunjuk gundukan tanah yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Mereka sudah dikubur oleh Polisi Militer di sana bersama dengan banyak gelandangan lain yang sudah mati."

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang?"

Tatapan Isabel tetap datar dan waspada. "Aku memakan lumut hijau selama berhari-hari."

"Beruntung lumut itu tidak beracun," Levi menggumam, nyaris tak terdengar. Ia kemudian mengambil botol yang kosong dan menutupnya. Keadaan hening sebentar.

"Maukah kau bergabung bersamaku?"

Mata Isabel menyipit. "Bersamamu?"

"Levi?" Farlan menyikut lengan Levi, kemudian ia berbisik lirih, "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan menanggungnya."

Levi memandang gadis kecil itu lagi. "Jika kau mau ikut denganku, kau akan mendapatkan banyak makanan dan tidak perlu kelaparan seperti ini lagi. Aku bisa menjaminnya."

Tidak dinyana, Isabel ternyata mendesis, "Aku tidak memercayaimu."

Anehnya, Levi sama sekali tidak terkejut mendapati penolakan tersebut. Dengan suara tenang dan mantap, ia berkata, "Kau boleh tidak memercayaiku, tapi kau harus ikut denganku, Isabel."

"Dan kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

Levi berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Satu tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Karena aku akan membuatmu menjadi anak perempuan yang kuat."

Selama beberapa detik, keduanya hanya saling mengunci memandang, seakan masing-masing dari keduanya menilai satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu," ujarnya memberi keputusan.

Levi tersenyum singkat dan mengulurkan tangannya. Isabel menerima uluran tersebut dan ikut berdiri.

"Namaku Levi," ia lalu mengindikkan kepala ke arah Farlan, "dan ini Farlan."

"Levi dan Farlan." Isabel bergantian memandangi keduanya dengan lekat. "Tidak," ia menggeleng sambil menatap Levi, "Kau bukan Levi, tapi _Kak_-ku. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama _'Kak'_ mulai sekarang," katanya tegas.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun, Isabel."

Dengan adegan ini, maka mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan kembali pulang.

"Aku akan merawatnya dan mengajarinya cara berkelahi. Misi kita hari ini terpaksa kucabut," kata Levi, hanya kepada Farlan.

"Apakah kau berniat akan kembali ke sana lagi, Levi?"

"Tidak. Kita tetap akan tinggal bersama lelaki pemarah itu."

"Kenapa, Levi? Bukankah kau sebenarnya sangat ingin pergi, kan?"

Levi mendesah. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Farlan. Tapi menurutku begini sudah baik."

"Kau … apakah sebenarnya kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Paman Kenny, Levi?"

Levi diam, seakan tidak berminat menjawab. Pertanyaan itu akhirnya menggantung di udara. Hanya bunyi jejak langkah yang kemudian mengisi keheningan.

Sesuai pandangan awal Levi, Isabel adalah anak yang pendiam. Namun, entah mengapa, Levi merasakan keanehan saat menatap matanya yang selalu tampak mawas dan penuh rahasia. Levi tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mendesak atau memaksa Isabel untuk membuka kedok atau apalah yang terus ia sembunyikan.

Dan kesabaran Levi terbukti membuahkan hasil. Dua minggu Isabel tinggal, perlahan-lahan watak sesungguhnya mulai tersingkap.

"_Kak,_ selamat pagi,"—adalah kalimat sapaan di saat mereka bertemu tatkala baru bangun tidur.

Isabel ternyata adalah anak yang sangat ramah dan ceria. Karena mendapat makanan dan minuman yang melimpah, ia tidak lagi sekurus dulu. Lengan dan betisnya memuat daging dan karena Levi rutin mengajarinya berbagai macam tektik berkelahi, otot-otot mulai terbentuk.

"Selama ini aku harus memastikan bahwa aku tidak bergabung dengan orang yang bodoh," begitu kata Isabel ketika membuat pengakuan kepada Levi.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Isabel."

"Nama lengkapku Isabel Magnolia. Entah apakah nama keluargaku akan dibutuhkan atau tidak, tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya kepadamu," katanya di lain kesempatan, saat mereka bertiga tengah menyantap menu makan malam.

Satu hal penting lagi; Isabel sangat membenci Farlan. Entah apa yang mendasari hal ini, tapi mereka berdua sangat sering bertengkar, bahkan untuk perkara remeh atau sepele, mereka sering sekali berdebat. Levi sendiri tidak terlalu pusing memikirkan keduanya. Ia hanya menganggap mereka berdua tengah melakukan lelucon atau gurauan untuk mengisi waktu senggang.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Bersama dengan Farlan dan Isabel, Levi semakin terampil melancarkan misi-misinya. Ada waktu di mana mereka bertiga akan duduk-duduk pada mulut goa sambil bercakap, sembari memandangi gerbang besar yang hanya tampak pucuknya dari perbatasan Vietato. Percakapan tak tentu arah, apa saja, berbagi mimpi entah, menyuarakan keinginan yang lama terpendam. Biasanya, Isabel akan menjadi sangat banyak bicara dan Farlan akan menggerutu marah kepadanya. Dasar cerewet, kata Farlan. Sementara Levi lebih banyak terdiam. Ia biarkan saja dua kawannya mengoceh sebanyak yang mereka mau. Levi lebih asyik berkhayal tentang apa yang akan ia gambar usai tiba di rumah nanti.

Sekembalinya mereka bertiga di malam perayaan kota atas itu, Levi berhasil mengambil seperangkat lukisan milik ibunya dari bawah tanah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan sebegini takjub dengan apa yang berhasil ia temukan. Hatinya membuncah gembira. Ia ingin melakukan apa yang dulunya pernah ibunya lakukan. Benar. Pada usia sepuluh tahun itulah, seorang Levi mulai melukis.

Kenny sepertinya mengerti akan obsesi Levi ini, sehingga ia, tiba-tiba saja, membelikan Levi cat air dan cat minyak berbagai macam warna, beserta kanvas, palet, dan kuas. Diam-diam lelaki tua itu selalu memerhatikan bagaimana jemari Levi yang memegang kuas menggores kanvas, memberi pengarahan, walaupun, tentu saja, ia mengatakannya sambil marah-marah seperti biasanya jika Levi melakukan kesalahan. Levi sendiri juga tidak terlalu menyadari akan hal ini; bahwa Kenny ternyata sangat dengan dengan Kuchel, ibu Levi. Bukan karena adanya hubungan darah semata, melainkan lebih daripada itu. Kenny mencintai Kuchel. Dan Levi baru menyadari kenyataan tersebut akhir-akhir ini.

"Tahukah kau, Levi? Kuchel adalah seorang pelukis yang sangat berbakat. Suatu hari nanti, kau pasti akan bisa melampauinya," kata Kenny waktu itu.

Levi kecil hanya bisa memandang wajah Kenny dengan tatapan curiga, tak terlalu mengerti sepatah kata pun dari ucapan pamannya.

**[]**

Tempat pertemuan mereka bertiga kali ini diadakan di sebuah bar berpenerang remang-remang, dengan pintu masuk yang sudah hampir bobrok karena terlalu sering digedor dengan keras. Tapi mereka menggunakannya untuk mendiskusikan banyak hal penting. Tempat itu cukup bersih untuk ukuran bar di Interzio dan racikan minumannya sangat menggiurkan. Wajar saja jika banyak orang yang datang mengunjungi.

Memang mereka bisa saja menggunakan rumah Kenny sebagai tempat berbincang, tapi mereka jelas bosan. Ada saat di mana Farlan dan Isabel tidak melulu ada di dekat Levi. Seperti hari ini, mereka berdua melakukan perjalanan mengunjungi makam orangtua Isabel. Sebenarnya Isabel bisa saja pergi ke sana sendirian, tapi Levi menyuruh Farlan untuk menemaninya, sekaligus mencari informasi tambahan mengenai keberadaan Kenny. Pada detik-detik inilah Farlan dan Isabel bisa sedikit lebih akur.

Meskipun Levi nyata-nyata memiliki jam tangan, tapi ia tidak pernah memakainya sebab jam tangan tersebut hanya tersisa bundaran jamnya, tanpa ada tali pengikat pergelangan tangan. Ia bisa saja membeli lagi yang baru, tapi agaknya ia malas pergi ke toko jam.

Pukul setengah dua belas lebih sedikit.

Levi memasukkan arlojinya kembali ke dalam saku pakaian, lalu meneruskan kembali langkahnya, memasuki bar.

"Sebelah sini, Levi."

Mengikuti arah suara, mata Levi menumbuk kepada sosok Farlan dan Isabel yang sudah duduk di pojok bar.

Levi mengayunkan kaki, melambai sejenak ke arah bartender di meja panjang. Aku pesan satu gelas, katanya kepada lelaki bertopi hitam itu.

"Kau lama sekali, Levi. Untung saja aku tidak lumutan," Farlan mulai mengomel, setengah kesal sebenarnya. Mungkin, hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa berbicara blak-blakan tanpa tedeng aling-aling kepada Levi, termasuk memarahinya atau memberi Levi sepatah nasehat. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Levi, begitu kata Farlan saat Levi mengomentarinya cerewet.

Levi menarik kursi, kemudian ia duduk sambil mengawasi sekeliling. "Aku hampir lupa tadi," ia bergumam. Dan selalu, Levi tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat penyesalan. Sepertinya ia alergi benar untuk meminta maaf. Sudah menjadi watak kedua barangkali. Tak pernah ia mengutuk apapun perkara yang sudah terjadi. Baik Farlan maupun Isabel sampai sudah hapal dengan sendirinya, segala hal yang menyangkut mengenai Levi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Farlan. Yang penting sekarang Levi-Kaksudah ada di sini, kan? Kau ini, selalu saja gampang emosian."

Farlan mengganti raut cemberutnya dengan wajah tenang, ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Jadi katakan, ada berita baru yang kalian dapatkan hari ini?" tanya Levi.

Isabel memilih menatap tembok, enggan sekali menjawab. Dan Levi menangkapnya dalam konotasi yang buruk.

"Kami belum berhasil menemukan pamanmu, Levi," ucap Farlan akhirnya. "Dia seperti hilang tanpa jejak."

"Aku juga sama," Levi membalas dengan nada hambar.

Isabel bertopang dagu. Wajahnya masam. "Sudah seminggu dia menghilang. Aku ragu apakah kita akan bisa menemukannya."

"Kita pasti akan menemukan lelaki tua itu." Levi terlihat sangat yakin dengan ucapannya.

Pelayan datang membawakan minuman pesanaan Levi. Levi segera menyambar cepat gelas berisi cecair alkohol dengan persenan tidak seberapa itu dan menenggaknya satu tegukan penuh. Rasa manis-pahit-segar-nikmat bagai meledak di lidah.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, Kak? Kita sudah mencarinya di semua sudut Interzio: di pemukiman Pemuja Gerbang, di hutan persembunyian Pengembara Nomad, di tempat kumuh para gelandangan, semua kelab, bar, dan tempat perjudian. Kita juga sudah mencarinya di goa-goa Vietato, tapi hasilnya nol besar. Kemungkinan keberadaan atau apakah Paman Kenny masih hidup atau sudah mati tidak pasti, Kak. Dia hilang, benar-benar hilang."

Farlan menautkan kesepuluh jejarinya. Matanya berkilat nyalang. "Tapi, ada satu kemungkinan yang pasti. Paman Kenny tidak ada di Interzio."

Levi meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Farlan, seolah dari tatapannya itu saja sudah membahasakan, 'lalu di mana?'

"Kemungkinan terbaik atau malah terburuk, dia ada di Mitras sekarang."

"Bagaimana kita akan mencarinya di kota atas?" Isabel bertanya cemas.

"Dan itu masalahnya," Levi mengambil kesimpulan. Telunjuknya terus mengetuk meja, seakan dari gerakan itu benaknya akan lebih mudah menemukan jawaban.

"Kita bisa menyusup ke sana, kan?"

"Jangan ceroboh, Bodoh," Farlan menegur Isabel. "Dengan segala bentuk penjagaan yang sudah sangat ketat sekarang ini, rasa-rasanya kita tidak mungkin akan menggunakan manuver 3D untuk mengelabuhi Pasukan Penjaga seperti dulu lagi."

Seakan tidak ada titik temu, Levi kembali minum demi menyegarkan pikiran. Benaknya di samping diliputi banyak dugaan, juga penuh dengan gambaran kejadian delapan hari yang lalu. Hari sebelum Kenny menghilang.

Pada Kamis yang kelabu itulah Levi membuka sebuah acara pameran lukisan, dengan dibantu Farlan dan Isabel tentunya. Bahkan Kenny, yang selama ini Levi anggap sudah tidak memedulikannya, ikut membantu jalannya pameran. Ini mungkin terdengar sedikit gila, lebih mirip lelucon. Hanya orang tidak waraslah yang akan melakukan acara pameran di Interzio. Seni tidak akan digubris jika ia masih berada di bawah tanah. Seni hanya akan berharga jika sudah diletakkan pada tempat yang benar. Dalam pengertian ini, kota Mitras yang dimaksud. Namun, Levi sama sekali tidak pernah peduli.

Di samping menjalankan misi-misi (terkadang ia disewa oleh para pemilik bar atau kelab untuk membunuh seseorang), Levi juga sudah memutuskan untuk terus menekuni dunia melukis. Ini adalah alternatif lain baginya untuk bertahan hidup. Tidak pelak lagi, Levi betul-betul ingin menjadi seorang artis. Dan ia menyadari bahwa tangannya cukup terampil menggerak-gerakkan kuas di atas kanvas. Farlan dan Isabel awalnya hanya tertawa melihat Levi yang memegang palet, dengan dahi berkerut serius dalam keheningan, untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat Levi melukis, sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu. Kau sudah sinting, Levi. Farlan mengajaknya bercanda.

Namun, lambat laun, sebab Levi yang terus gigih mencoba, dan mendapati hasil yang tidak terlalu mengecewakan, Farlan dan Isabel tidak lagi menertawakannya. Mereka berdua berbalik untuk mendukung Levi habis-habisan.

Hasilnya, kemampuan terpendam (apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai bakat?) dalam diri Levi mulai jelas terlihat. Sampai kini ia tidak pernah memercayai, bahwa jemarinya ternyata mampu mengubah imajinasi menjadi suatu gambaran yang nyata.

Levi selalu bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah ibunya saat masih hidup dulu? Yang ia tahu, perempuan itu selama ini hanya bekerja sebagai seorang pemuas nafsu banyak lelaki mata keranjang. Namun, menilik keempat lukisan yang berhasil Levi temukan, ia tahu satu hal penting; bahwa ibunya dulu _pernah_ melukis. Ibunya pernah memegang kuas dan palet dengan beragam warna. Ia pernah menggerakkan tangannya untuk menari di atas kanvas kosong yang kemudian ia ubah menjadi pemandangan indah. Ia pernah seperti Levi.

Levi juga berandai-andai, akan seperti apa ibunya jika perempuan itu mendalami bakatnya secara serius. Mungkin ibunya sudah diundang ke Mitras dan mengadakan pameran. Mungkin ibunya akan menjadi perempuan kaya dengan banyak pelanggan yang memintanya untuk terus melukis. Mungkin ibunya tidak perlu bekerja menjadi perempuan malam. Mungkin juga … ibunya tidak perlu mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan ….

Levi menggeleng terpatah, mengusir pengandaian bodoh yang sedari tadi menghantui benaknya. Ia kemudian teringat bahwa selama dua hari ini, ia belum memegang kuas dan melukis sama sekali. Sejak mendedikasikan hidupnya kepada lukisan, sesibuk apapun seorang Levi, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk melukis meski hanya satu goresan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut perih ketika memikirkan semua hal tersebut, membuat tangannya spontan memegang pelipis. Entah mengapa hari ini ia tidak bisa menjaga emosinya dengan baik. Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya yang sedang terpuruk, bahkan kepada Farlan atau Isabel sekali pun.

"Ada apa, Levi?" Farlan bertanya cemas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau kelihatan pucat, Kak," Isabel menimpali. Khawatir, ia menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Levi.

Levi berusaha menepisnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Isabel."

"Tubuhmu sedikit lebih hangat."

"Suhu tubuh manusia memang hangat, Bodoh. Kalau dingin, itu berarti mayat."

Farlan tampak menyipitkan mata, menilai Levi lebih detail. Ia bisa melihat beberapa rambut Levi mencuat, sedikit acak-acakan, seperti belum disisir selama seharian. Dan di sekeliling matanya ada rona menghitam.

"Kau kurang istirahat, Levi. Kau terlalu mencemaskan hilangnya Paman Kenny."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa cemas dengan lelaki tua sialan—"

"—dan sekarang kita harus pulang," Farlan berujar dengan keras, seakan tidak mau dibantah.

Levi seketika terdiam.

"Kak…."

"Baiklah, Farlan." Levi memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir rasa mual dan pening yang mendadak menyerang. "Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

**[]**

Hampir tiga hari lamanya Levi terkapar di atas ranjang. Sepulang dari bar pada malam itu, ia pingsan sebelum tiba di rumah, membuat Farlan dan Isabel geger sendiri di jalanan. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Levi yang mereka berdua kenal adalah seorang lelaki yang kuat dan tangguh. Kenyataan bahwa ia ambruk tak berdaya telah membuat pandangan Farlan dan Isabel bergeser.

Levi nyatanya adalah seorang manusia biasa, bukan hanya monster berdarah dingin atau mesin pembunuh seperti yang selama ini dikira banyak orang. Namun lucunya, Farlan dan Isabel malah bangga dengan kejadian yang Levi anggap memalukan tersebut.

"Kalian boleh meninggalkanku kalau kalian ingin. Kalian berdua jelas sudah tahu kelemahanku."

"Jangan berbicara tidak jelas begitu, Levi," Farlan membalas gusar. "Kau seharusnya tahu, aku dan Isabel tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Isabel mengangguk setuju. "Kak Levi, selama ini kau sudah menjagaku dan membuatku kuat. Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menjagamu. Aku akan berada di sampingmu sampai kapan pun."

Farlan sedang sibuk mengompres dan mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti mengomel. "Kau selalu saja begini, Levi. Kau selalu berbohong bahwa kau baik-baik saja walaupun sebenarnya kondisimu sedang tidak baik. Sampai kapan kau akan berbohong dan menyembunyikan diri, Levi?"

"Berisik."

Setelah itu, Levi hanya membisu. Ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata, setengah menahan dorongan tubuhnya untuk tidak bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang melukis, sebab tangannya sangat gatal ingin menarikan kuas dan cat warna. Farlan sudah memaksanya untuk beristirahat total. Levi akan mendengar omelan Farlan yang akan semakin bertambah panjang jika ia tidak mau menurut.

Esok harinya, Levi merasa lebih baik. Peningnya sudah hilang dan lidahnya tidak lagi terasa pahit.

Levi sedang merapikan kamarnya ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruang tamu. Farlan dan Isabel yang ikut membantu acara bersih-bersih tersebut bertukar pandang.

"Biar aku yang membukanya," kata Levi.

Dengan begitu, ia meletakkan lap dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Pintu berkeriut ketika dibuka.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap berdiri di muka pintu. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan manik matanya sebiru lautan. Di samping kanan-kirinya, tampak dua orang lelaki yang berpenampilan seperti pengawal.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Erwin Smith, pemilik Studio Quinta di kota Mitras. Apakah kau yang bernama Levi Ackerman?"

Levi menyipitkan mata, menilai situasi. "Ya. Aku Levi."

"Kami di sini datang untuk membawamu ke kota Mitras sekarang juga."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau secara khusus mendapat undangan dari Ratu Historia untuk datang ke istana."

Dada Levi berdegup kencang. "Untuk apa?"

Tanpa diduga lelaki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Erwin tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Ratu Historia secara khusus ingin menginterogasimu mengenai pameran lukisan ilegal yang kauselenggarakan sepuluh hari yang lalu."[]


	3. Chapter 2: Mitras

**DANCE**

**Levi x Mikasa**

**Kolaborasi antara Andromeda (Cineraria) feat Arianadez (Jogag Busang)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isame Hajiyama**

**Alternative Universe**

**Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari karya transformatif ini**

**.**

**[]**

**Chapter 2: Mitras**

**[]**

**.**

Suatukota hanya dapat hidup apabila dimakmurkan oleh penghuninya. Adalah Mitras, ibukota Kerajaan Paradis, disebut-sebut sebagai "Kota Seribu Satu Seni," tempat berkumpulnya seniman dari berbagai macam lapisan: penyanyi, pelukis, penari, musisi, aktor, aktris, model, ilustrator, penulis, dan semacam itu; mereka saling berlomba di panggung pertunjukan masing-masing.

Apabila pencari bakat berkeliling hingga blok wilayah yang paling terpencil, niscaya mudah baginya menemukan seniman, sebab mereka berkeliaran di lorong-lorong kota. Setara dengan kemakmuran dan standar hidup mereka yang bergelimang harta, mereka juga rakus dan haus akan seni. Setiap hari minat dan antusias meninggi. Toko-toko kerajinan dan galeri seni kebanjiran pengunjung. Permintaan pasar membludak, dan distribusi meningkat. Kalau tanganmu terampil dan otakmu kreatif, di kota ini kau tak perlu takut busung lapar. Pihak Kerajaan bahkan mensponsori kegiatan seni dan membangun yayasan amal untuk mewadahi seluruh kegiatan seniman, menyalurkan bakat mereka dan mengubah kejeniusan abstrak itu menjadi materi yang komprehensif. Dalam bidang lukis misalnya, apabila ada pelukis yang naik daun—karyanya digemari dan _booming_ karena unsur dan alasan tertentu—tetapi tiba-tiba, satu kali ia melakukan kesalahan, atau ada sesuatu dari karyanya bertentangan dengan ekspektasi massa, ia harus siap dihantam kritik dan hujatan, sebelum kemudian dibuang dan ditinggalkan. Itu sebanding dengan pengagungan masyarakat terhadap seni. Mereka rela merogoh kocek yang sangat dalam. Berapapun mahalnya harga sebuah mahakarya, itu bukan masalah besar selama nafsu "seni" mereka terpuaskan. Tidak ada yang _menuhankan _seni dan seniman hingga taraf setinggi masyarakat Mitras, baik kalangan bangsawan maupun rakyat jelata.

Kemajuan peradaban itu menciptakan paradoks dan kontradiksi. Sisi gelap di balik realitas cahaya yang gemerlap. Persaingan sengit antar pegiat seni, kasus pembobolan museum dan gedung teater, pertunjukan musik atau pameran seni ilegal, hingga penjiplakan dan pemalsuan karya, diperparah dengan munculnya tangan-tangan yang "kelewat aktif dan pandai meniru".

Mikasa mengenali semua itu, sama seperti caranya melihat pemandangan kota dari balkon kamar. Gedung-gedung menjulang dengan macam corak arsitektur yang kaya dan indah. Pemandangan itu bak negeri dongeng. Wisma tempat tinggalnya ini terletak di tepi tebing sebuah bukit, tak jauh dari pusat kota utama. Terlihat puncak Istana Mitras menjulang menembus awan. Kubah perak dikelilingi empat menara, berkilauan disiram cahaya senja. Kemudian, di seputar istana, berdiri gedung-gedung pemerintahan dengan tonggak pilar-pilarnya yang gagah. Lalu seperti perisai, di lingkaran terluar, gedung yang lebih pendek tersebar secara tertib dan acak. Di situlah pusat seluruh aktivitas seni bergerak; gedung teater, galeri lukis, studio film, hingga kantor para musisi, aktor, dan model.

Malam merangkak turun dan tabir kegelapan itu disambut nyala lampu, yang menjentik dan menerangi segala sisi, menjadikan malam sama terang seperti siang. Saat Mikasa memandang sepenuhnya ke depan, kota itu menatapnya balik. Ia melihat refleksinya sendiri, bersama ribuan orang yang berjuang hidup dan menghidupkan kota.

**[]**

Mitras adalah kota yang mengayomi dan turut serta membentuk jiwa seninya sebagai penari balet.

Mikasa sedang menanti-nanti acara musiman dalam gelaran istana. Berharap musim ini akan ada undangan lagi. Dalam hitungan minggu saja, pesta dan festival digelar hampir serentak, tidak terhitung banyaknya. Yang menjadi favorit Mikasa adalah pesta-pesta yang melibatkan istana dan keluarga kerajaan. Biasanya pertunjukan dibuat dengan paket komplit, dan pertunjukan balet mendapat porsi paling besar, mengingat Ratu Historia yang sangat menggemari balet. Ia sendiri bersahabat baik dengan kepala negara itu. Setiap kali Sang Ratu mengadakan pesta, pilihannya selalu jatuh pada sanggar balet "Lotus," semacam agensi yang menaungi balerina. Sanggar balet tersebut juga berafiliasi dengan Akademi Balet Shiganshina, tempat Mikasa dulu belajar. Di sanggar itu, Mikasa adalah bintang. Dijuluki "Ratu Angsa Hitam," sang penari berbakat, gerakan tariannya yang khas, sangat mendominasi. Belum ada kandidat penari lain yang sanggup mengalahkan Mikasa dan dianggap setara dengannya selain satu orang.

**[]**

Mikasa baru memijakkan kaki kembali memasuki kamarnya ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang depan. Ia melirik jam dinding. Itu Eren dan Armin. Kedua temannya sehabis menghadiri _fashion show_ Mitras yang kelima puluh dua. Dari nada bicara mereka yang meninggi dan tidak santai, Mikasa menduga mereka sedang bertengkar.

Mikasa berlari menuruni tangga, melintasi lorong menuju ruang depan. Betul saja. Ia menemukan Armin tengah bersitegang dengan Eren.

"Armin?" panggilnya. "Kalian kenapa?"

Ia ingin mencoba melerai, tetapi sepertinya kehadirannya tidak digubris. Armin tak mau berhenti mengomel, walaupun ucapan pemuda itu tidak terdengar kasar, tetapi Mikasa bisa melihat kemarahan Armin melalui raut wajahnya.

"Dengar, Eren! Lain kali, tak ada toleransi lagi! Kau datang terlambat, namamu dicoret dari daftar kontrak. Ingat itu, karir modelmu bisa berakhir di tanganku!"

Armin menaruh sepatu dengan hentakan kasar. Sepatu malang itu terguling, alih-alih masuk rak sepatu, benda tersebut malah tergelincir jatuh di lantai.

Sementara Eren seperti berkepala batu dan menyumpal telinga. Lelaki itu jatuh merebahkan diri ke sofa, mencibir dan pura-pura tidak bersalah.

"Omong kosong, Armin! Kalau memang ingin memecatku, kenapa tidak lakukan saja dari dulu?"

Eren meraih botol soda dari meja, membuka sumbat dan meneguk isinya.

Di ujung depan pintu sana, Armin terdiam. Menghadapkan punggung pada mereka berdua. Tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, hah?"

Eren tergelak meremehkan. Ia menyambar majalah dan bersandar ke punggung sofa. Matanya menatap punggung Armin tajam.

"Armin Arlert. Kau tidak akan jadi desainer tersohor seperti sekarang, kalau bukan karena aku. Mengaku sajalah. Kau bukan apa-apa tanpa aku!"

Armin berbalik menghadap mereka lurus. Matanya berkilat merah dan marah.

"Diam! Tak usah berlagak! Aku yang dulu membukakan jalanmu di profesi ini, sekarang begini balasanmu, hah?!

Mikasa masuk bergabung duduk di sofa Eren.

"Eren! Armin!" Mikasa menyela. "Hentikan! Kalian ini kenapa?"

Eren mendecih. Sekilas tatapan mereka berserobok. Mikasa melihat kilatan yang belum pernah dilihatnya di mata Eren, seperti campuran perasaan kesal, marah dan putus asa.

Sebetulnya, siapa yang lebih dirugikan di sini? Kepada siapa ia harus berpihak, kalau ingin menjadi penengah? Tapi bahkan Mikasa tidak benar-benar memahami pokok perselisihan mereka.

"Entahlah," Eren mengangkat bahu.

Tanpa memandang ke arah kawannya, Armin melintasi ruangan itu, keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Mikasa menghela napas. Ia belum pernah melihat Armin sedemikian marah. Selama ini hubungan Eren dengan Armin baik-baik saja. Mereka belum pernah bersitegang hingga seperti saat ini.

"Padahal, dulu Armin tidak begitu," ujar Eren, mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Ketika Mikasa hendak buka mulut, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, Eren berisyarat melalui tatapannya, bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu lebih lama lagi.

Mikasa pun beranjak dengan perasaan serba salah. Selama ini ia selalu tahu semua tentang kedua sahabatnya ini, apa saja yang membuat mereka senang maupun muram. Apakah karena kesibukannya sekarang—jadwal panggung yang penuh, latihan dan gymnasium—ia jadi melewatkan banyak kesempatan dengan mereka?

Akan tetapi, sebelum Mikasa benar-benar menghilang ke balik pintu, Eren memanggilnya.

"Mikasa!"

"Untukmu!"

Ketika menoleh, selembar amplop tebal dilambaikan di depan mata. Mikasa mengernyit. Amplop itu berstempel resmi. Ada gambar lambang kerajaan juga. Matanya membola. Terkejut karena terlalu gembira, ia bergegas menyambar amplop dari tangan Eren.

**[]**

Wisma yang ditempati Mikasa tergolong mewah. Berdiri di tengah-tengah lahan yang dikelilingi properti milik bangsawan dan orang kaya. Salah satu asset milik keluarga Arlert. Salah satu perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang fashion. Keluarga Arlert adalah koloni bisnis keluarga Yeager. Yang menjelaskan mengapa mereka bertiga tinggal satu atap.

Sekitar lima tahun lalu saat Mikasa sudah diijinkan tinggal sendiri, ia didesak oleh Armin agar mau tinggal di wisma ini. Supaya lebih berhemat, dan gajinya sebagai balerina lebih banyak masuk ke buku tabungan, katanya. Armin terlalu baik, dan Mikasa tak sanggup melihat wajah kecewa sahabatnya. Khusus Eren, ia baru mengenal pemuda itu saat mengikuti gelaran _fashion show_ Armin, sekitar empat tahun lalu. Dan ia tak merasa keberatan apabila mereka harus tinggal bertiga. Armin mengaku lebih senang melihat rumahnya ramai dihuni, sehingga ia tak perlu takut rumahnya akan jadi seperti kuburan.

Armin, rekan masa kecil Mikasa, adalah desainer muda kenamaan. Usianya masih lima belas ketika pertama kali membuka peragaan busananya yang pertama—seniman sukses di usia muda itu sangat lumrah di sini. Dan di usia tujuh belas, ia sudah merintis usaha, membuka brand pakaiannya sendiri, _Armin Flash. _Ia bahkan berani memisahkan diri dari naungan keluarganya yang juga bergerak di bidang _fashion._ Kini, _Armin Flash_ menjadi ikon _fashion _terkemuka, bersaing dengan brand _Arlert White _yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalahmilik ibunda Armin sendiri. Sederhana dan bersahaja, tetapi memukau dan mempesona, adalah tema yang diangkat dalam seluruh rancangan busana Armin. Jargon itu membuat produk rancangannya banyak digemari.

Lalu, Eren, model pria muda tersohor, setiap tahun merajai puncak polling: _"Pria Tertampan" _hingga _"Model Terseksi" _dalam majalah-majalah _fashion. _Di balik ketersohoran Eren, jarang yang tahu, bahwa Armin lah yang paling berjasa mengangkat namanya. Eren juga menjadi model pertama yang memperkenalkan baju-baju rancangan Armin ke muka publik. Ia banyak memiliki penggemar, bahkan punya _fans-club_ sendiri. Namun, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk menanggapi perempuan-perempuan pemburu asmara itu; golongan kaum hawa yang kelewat centil dan berusaha jatuh ke pelukan Eren, harus menyingkir satu-persatu dengan tangan hampa.

Suatu ketika, publik mempertanyakan orientasi seksual Eren—seperti pernah diangkat dalam issu yang menghebohkan—hingga tiba-tiba, sekitar lima bulan lalu, ia tertangkap paparazzi, sedang berwisata ke tepi danau di pinggiran Mitras bersama Ratu. Berita itu membuat publik girang menemukan bahan gosip, dan para wartawan sibuk menuturkan _skandal rahasia _itu sesuai versi masing-masing. Ratu tidak banyak berkomentar, dan hanya mengklarifikasi bahwa kalau sedang ada kunjungan kegiatan amal, secara kebetulan Eren di sana—seharusnya publik bisa percaya begitu saja, sebab Ratu dikenal sangat merakyat dan dekat dengan semua kalangan, namun lain cerita kalau ini melibatkan Eren, si idola wanita. Ketika diinterogasi oleh Armin dan Mikasa, Eren tidak mengelak. Namun, kejadian itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, dan ia memutuskan untuk lebih berhati-hati di kemudian hari.

Pikiran Mikasa beralih dari spekulasi pertengkaran Armin dan Eren tadi, menuju amplop ini. Setelah dibuka, amplop tersebut segera menghapus suasana, dari muram menjadi gembira. Undangan dari Ratu. Mikasa dan sanggar baletnya diminta tampil di festival Istana Kerajaan. Pesta yang biasa diadakan setiap pergantian musim. Dihadiri oleh bangsawan dan kalangan eksklusif pilihan Ratu.

Mikasa girang bukan kepalang. Senyum merekah di wajahnya. Ia melemparkan diri ke kasur, merebahkan punggung, dan melonjak-lonjak gembira. Menghidu kertas undangan itu berkali-kali. Merasakan tekstur kertasnya yang tebal dan tampak timbul. Besok, seluruh kawan-kawannya, juga Mrs. Hanji—elatihnya di sanggar Lotus, akan sangat senang mendengar kabar ini.

Mikasa tertegun, berhenti dari euforianya sejenak. Ia jadi teringat, seandainya _keluarga_nya—orang tua kandung dan keluarga aslinya—hadir di sini dan melihat kesuksesannya sekarang, itu akan berkali lipat membuatnya senang. Pasti akan sangat membanggakan apabila _Ibu _melihat kariernya melejit. Ia sering membayangkan itu. Menari di panggung balet, mengenakan kostum balerina: rok tutu, mahkota perak dan sepatu. Meliuk-liuk indah seirama alunan musik dan memukau mata penonton. Lalu dari kursi paling ujung sebelah kiri, ibunya duduk menonton, tersenyum bangga. Akan tetapi, semua itu hanya bayangan semu yang tidak pernah terwujud.

Publik mengenalnya sebagai Mikasa Dawk (afiliasi) kepada orang tua angkat, dan bukan Mikasa Ackerman, marga aslinya. Samar-samar, ia mengingat bagaimana nama itu lenyap eksistensinya. Ia pernah dengar, Ackerman adalah klan terkutuk. Desas-desus lain mengatakan, Ackerman adalah nama terlarang. Ia menjalani sekitar tujuh tahun masa kanak-kanaknya berlindung di rumah terpencil di pinggiran kota, dan kedua orang tuanya menyamarkan nama belakang mereka. Yang membuatnya penasaran saat bertahun kemudian, secara diam-diam ia mencoba mencari asal-muasal nama itu, tetapi tidak ditemukan di manapun.

Mikasa menggeleng lesu. Kegembiraannya lenyap seperti bara api yang disiram air. Kertas undangan itu dimasukkan amplop lalu dikunci dalam laci. Sesaat kemudian, tiba-tiba ia teringat suatu kejadian yang hingga saat ini masih mengganggu pikirannya. Malam festival dari sembilan tahun lalu. Itu adalah pertunjukannya yang pertama—pertama tampil di muka public—saat masih menjadi murid Akademi Balet. Seseorang menamparnya (seingat Mikasa) atau melemparkan cacian dan makian. Entah bagaimana, hingga kini wajah anak laki-laki itu masih tercetak jelas dan memori. Rambutnya yang hitam. Matanya sipit, tapi tatapannya tajam dan menusuk. Lalu penampilannya, anak itu memakai kemeja berlapis vest abu-abu—bahkan ia masih ingat warna—yang terlihat bersih, namun juga tampak kusam. Aromanya seperti sangat dikenali, seolah Mikasa bisa melihat tempatnya berasal: aroma tanah dan air yang tercemar, lalu kegelapan ….

Mikasa bergidik. Kesal rasanya mengingat itu lagi. Saat anak itu tiba-tiba muncul di ruang ganti, lalu memanggil namanya … saat anak itu maju mendekat, dengan raut wajah menyiratkan rasa benci …. Ia menyesal sudah jadi pasif. Kenapa waktu itu tidak balik menghajar saja, ya? Lagi pula, ia tidak merasa telah melakukan kesalahan hingga anak itu berhak melukai harga dirinya.

Siapa_ sih_ dia sebetulnya? Berani sekali berbuat kurang ajar begitu! Kalau tidak salah ingat, anak itu kemudian diseret keluar oleh petugas, yang meneriakkan sesuatu seperti _pendatang ilegal, kota bawah tanah, dan pelanggaran …._

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sangat lama, mengapa baru teringat kembali sekarang? Saat Mikasa mengingat keluarganya juga?

Mikasa benci mengakui, tetapi ia punya firasat akan bertemu dengan anak itu lagi, entah bagaimana caranya.[]


	4. Chapter 3: Stohess

**DANCE**

**Levi x Mikasa**

**Kolaborasi antara Andromeda (Cineraria) feat Arianadez (Jogag Busang)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isame Hajiyama**

**Alternative Universe**

**Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari karya transformatif ini**

**.**

**[]**

**Chapter 3: Stohess**

**[]**

**.**

Tubuh Levi masih membeku, bahkan ketika ia sudah berada di dalam lift yang mengangkutnya menuju kota atas dengan gerakan yang lambat. Lift itu berbentuk kubus dengan ukuran dua setengah meter kubik. Dari atas hingga pertengahan lift, dindingnya terbuat dari kaca tebal, sehingga pemandangan dari luar dapat terlihat jelas. Sementara dari pertengahan hingga ke bawah, dindingnya terbuat dari besi yang seluruhnya dicat hitam.

Ia tidak pernah mengerti sebelumnya, tentang mengapa kesialan terus-menerus berdatangan. Selama ini ia mengira akan hidup damai dan bahagia seperti pada dongeng dengan hanya mendekam di bawah tanah, tetapi sungguh, kedatangan Erwin bak teror yang menggiriskan.

Diskusi itu hanya terjadi secara singkat. Dengan tingkah tenang dan seperti sudah terbiasa memerintah banyak orang, lelaki bernama Erwin itu mengulurkan sebuah undangan bersampul biru keemasan—warna yang melambangkan bahwa undangan tersebut berasal dari kerajaan.

Ketika Levi menyobeknya dan mulai membaca, mendadak ia merasa mual. Tubuhnya turut menggigil, seolah demamnya yang telah hilang datang kembali. Erwin ternyata tidak bermain-main membawa tuduhan. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga bahwa pameran yang diadakannya akan berbuntut panjang, tetapi menyaksikan sendiri dalam bentuk pernyataan resmi, Levi terang merasa gentar.

Namun tentu saja, ia tetaplah Levi, seseorang yang sudah terbiasa mengenakan topeng berlapis dan pandai bermain peran. Jangan kira dapat mengetahui apa yang kini berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya dengan hanya menatap raut wajahnya, sebab keduanya akan jelas berbeda.

"Kapan aku harus berangkat?"

Erwin tampak terkejut melihat reaksi Levi yang datar.

"Jadi kau mengakui itu semua?"

"Kau ingin aku berbohong atau bagaimana?" Levi tersenyum ringan, seakan ingin mengata bahwa ini adalah masalah yang sederhana.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Nak. Tapi aku salut dengan keberanianmu." Erwin menyeringai. "Tidak banyak orang yang bisa berbuat nekat untuk menunjukkan bakatnya, meskipun apa yang sudah kaulakukan memang hal yang cukup gila."

"Yah, kuakui jika aku memang gila. Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak peduli. Kalau aku harus ikut denganmu, akan kulakukan dengan senang hati."

Erwin mengamati Levi lebih teliti, tetapi ia tampak tidak dapat menemukan secuil keanehan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silakan berkemas, Levi." Erwin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencibir. Siapa sangka, dibalik sikap ramah dan tenangnya, tersimpan lidah yang sungguh beracun. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangan di pergelangannya. "Lima belas menit sepertinya waktu yang cukup untuk berpamitan dan melakukan drama perpisahan. Kau akan kutunggu di depan dan—"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Isabel tiba-tiba maju di hadapan Erwin. "Tunggu sebentar, _Mister_. Aku mengajukan diri untuk ikut bersama Kak Levi ke kota atas."

"Isabel!"

Levi kali ini tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia segera menarik lengan Isabel dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kaurencanakan?" bisiknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Kak Levi. Apapun yang terjadi denganmu, aku akan ikut."

"Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan, Isa—"

"Aku juga. Aku akan ikut denganmu, Levi."

Tanpa diduga, Farlan ternyata angkat suara. Sungguh, Levi tidak ingin memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Levi," Farlan tersenyum meyakinkan, "kami berdua akan ikut denganmu ke Mitras."

Levi jelas keberatan. "Tapi—"

"Lagipula," Isabel tersenyum jenaka, "aku dan Farlan sebenarnya juga membantu jalannya pameran. Jadi kami berdua juga harus dihukum, kan?"

Levi kembali memprotes. "Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya aku nanti dipenjara?"

"Maka kita berdua juga akan dipenjara, Levi." Farlan memegang bahu Levi. "Levi, aku pikir kita sudah hidup bersama cukup lama dan kita bertiga akan tetap bersama bagaimana pun keadaannya. Tak bisakah kau memercayaiku dan Isabel? Tolong, sekali ini saja, percayalah kepada kami berdua."

"Ini bukan masalah percaya atau tidak percaya." Levi benar-benar gusar sekarang. Astaga, tak mengertikah mereka betapa peliknya masalah ini sesungguhnya? "Tujuan Erwin datang ke sini adalah untuk menangkapku, Farlan. Ini masalah keselamatan. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan kalian berdua."

"Justru itulah masalahnya, Levi. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung semuanya sendirian lagi. Kau harus tahu, kau bisa mengandalkanku dan Isabel. Kami juga bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau menganggapku sebagai beban. Kita bertiga akan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Kenapa kau tetap tidak ingin percaya, Levi?"

"Kita bertiga akan selalu bersama-sama kan, Kak?" Isabel memberi dukungan penuh.

Levi bergantian memandang Farlan dan Isabel, seolah sedang berpikir keras untuk membuat keputusan.

Levi kemudian mendesah panjang. "Kalau itu memang keinginan kalian—" dan selalu, ia memilih mengalah setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal, "—kita bertiga akan pergi ke Mitras bersama."

Farlan dan Isabel tersenyum menanggapinya.

**[]**

"Kak Levi? Kak? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara panggilan dari Isabel membuat Levi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mengangguk kecil. Sebisa mungkin tersenyum, seakan berusaha memberitahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja, meskipun rahangnya terasa kaku ketika digerakkan.

Dahi Isabel berkerut. Ia jelas tidak percaya. Ia kemudian buru-buru mengecek kening Levi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Isabel?"

"Memastikan kau tidak berbohong lagi, Kak."

Isabel menurunkan tangannya setelah ia meraba kening Levi yang ternyata bersuhu normal. Barulah Isabel bisa menarik napas lega.

"Memangnya tampangku seperti pembohong?"

"Memang." Isabel terkikik geli.

Namun, tawa Isabel dengan cepat memudar dan raut wajahnya berganti pias.

"Kau kenapa, Isabel?"

Isabel mendekatkan dirinya di samping kiri Levi. "Aku hanya takut kalau lift yang kita naiki tiba-tiba jatuh, Kak," jawabnya dengan suara lirih. "Aku pernah membaca sebuah berita di koran yang tidak sengaja kutemukan saat aku mencari makanan di tempat sampah dulu, jika mesin lift bisa saja rusak sewaktu-waktu, bahkan pernah terjadi kecelakaan yang menewaskan lima orang di dalamnya."

Levi berdecak gemas. "Kau ini. Kau hanya terlalu banyak berimajinasi, Isabel. Bagaimana kau bisa membayangkan hal-hal yang mengerikan saat seharusnya kau menikmati semua ini? Lihat ke luar sana, Isabel!" Levi menunjuk pemandangan di balik kaca.

Isabel mengikuti alur tangan Levi.

Mereka telah terbebas dari kungkungan kegelapan di dasar. Lift terus bergerak ke atas, melewati tanah yang bercampur dengan bebatuan. Levi mengerti bagaimana kagumnya Isabel saat memandangi bebatuan tadi yang kini berkelap-kelip.

"Ba-bagaimana batuan itu bisa bercahaya?" tanyanya tanpa memperhatikan suaranya yang mengeras.

"Oh, batuan itu, ya?"

Erwin menanggapi dengan refleksnya. Ia tersenyum memaklumi. Ia ikut menoleh keluar kaca untuk menyaksikan pemandangan yang mencuri perhatian Isabel dan Levi.

"Batuan itu mengandung fosfor," kata Farlan, menyahut tanpa memedulikan Erwin yang sedikit merengut sebab kesempatannya memberi penjelasan direbut paksa.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan cahaya yang menyala lebih terang itu?" tanya Isabel.

"Apakah itu semacam kunang-kunang?" Levi menyambung pertanyaan.

"Itu bukan kunang-kunang. Kurasa jika aku menyebutnya dengan nama ulat bercahaya, apakah itu sebutan yang bagus?" Farlan mengamati lebih dekat ke arah kaca yang tembus pandang. "Aku pernah melihatnya di daerah tergelap dari Interzio. Orang-orang berpendidikan menyebutnya hewan _biolumminence_ atau hewan _glow in the dark_."

Erwin berdehem singkat, meminta perhatian, meski raut wajahnya kentara sekali masih sebal dengan Farlan. "Ulat bercahaya itu memang sengaja dikembangbiakkan di sini. Terowongan di sini dibangun mengikuti bentuk lift dan memiliki ukuran enam kali enam meter. Ketika tanah untuk terowongan lift ini digali, para pekerja yang menemukan adanya ulat bercahaya tersebut segera melapor kepada peneliti di pihak kerajaan. Sebenarnya para peneliti sudah mencoba untuk memeliharanya di laboratorium, tetapi ketika ulat bercahaya itu dikeluarkan dari dalam sini, ulat itu akhirnya mati. Entah apa sebabnya, tidak ada peneliti yang mengetahui dengan pasti."

"Kurasa ulat-ulat itu tidak bisa hidup dalam keadaan terang," kata Levi. "Mereka sudah lama hidup dalam kegelapan dan udara tanah yang lembab, jadi tentu saja jika mereka keluar dari terowongan, mereka tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal. Di bawah sini oksigen lebih sedikit daripada di permukaan. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa hanya habitat dengan udara yang kaya karbon dioksida semacam itulah yang dapat mereka tinggali."

"Cukup logis," timpal Farlan. "Pantas saja aku sedikit merasa sesak dan pusing sejak tadi."

"Kau memang benar." Erwin bersidekap sambil bersandar pada kaca. "Jika ada di antara kalian yang mengidap _claustrophobia_ akut atau bagi yang tidak tahan dengan udara pengap, kalian bisa muntah-muntah bahkan pingsan."

"Bagaimana bisa mesin semacam ini diperbolehkan beroperasi di Vietato?" Levi melempar pertanyaan sekali lagi kepada Erwin. "Kurasa melewati tangga dan gerbang adalah jalan yang lebih baik. Udara di sana juga lebih hangat."

"Pertanyaan yang sungguh cerdas." Kali ini Erwin terang-terangan menatap Levi. "Lift ini adalah alat transportasi resmi dari kerajaan yang sesungguhnya, sedangkan tangga di perbatasan Vietato itu seharusnya sudah dimusnahkan ketika terjadi perang saudara. Tapi raja yang memerintah saat itu melarang pemusnahan karena beliau berpikir bahwa pemimpin dari rakyat Interzio yang menggerakkan terjadinya peperangan sudah tewas, jadi tangga itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah monumen untuk mengenang perang saudara 21 tahun yang lalu."

Mereka semua terdiam usai mendengar penuturan dari Erwin tersebut.

Levi sudah berulang kali membaca sejarah negara Paradis sekaligus mendengar riwayat perang saudara antara penduduk Mitras melawan rakyat Interzio dengan banyak versi, tapi ia betul-betul tidak tahu bagaimana kisah yang sesungguhnya. Satu-satunya kesamaan dari semua kisah itu adalah penyebab utama timbulnya peperangan, yaitu adanya orang-orang Interzio yang tidak terima ditempatkan di bawah tanah, sehingga mereka memilih memprotes dan berniat menggulingkan kerajaan.

Levi lebih suka menyebutnya dengan dongeng daripada sejarah, sebab terlalu banyak perbedaan pada masing-masing cerita. Levi pikir, pihak kerajaan sungguh payah dalam memberikan sejarah yang jelas kepada rakyat. Akan tetapi, jika dirunut, jelas tidak ada yang memedulikannya. Apalah arti sejarah jika hal itu tidak bisa menaikkan ekonomi kerajaan. Masyarakat lebih tertarik menyelami seni daripada menelusuri kebenaran sejarah yang hingga sekarang masih terasa simpang siur. Tidak penting, begitu kata mereka. Tentu saja, ada orang-orang tertentu yang menaruh minat mendalami sejarah negara Paradis, terutama kota Mitras, tetapi mereka berada dalam lingkaran yang tersembunyi sehingga publik tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

Erwin tertarik memberikan pertanyaan yang lebih menantang. "Dan apakah kalian mengerti kenapa lift ini sengaja dilambatkan?"

Giliran Isabel yang menunjukkan argumennya. "Jika lift ini berjalan dengan cepat tentu saja kita akan kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan, kan? Selain itu, tidak perlu penderita _claustrophobia_, orang biasa pasti akan sesak napas."

"Sepertinya sekarang otakmu sudah lumayan normal, Isabel," goda Farlan.

"Ha? Memangnya otakku tadi konslet begitu?"

"Otakmu memang sudah konslet sejak kau dilahirkan, Isabel bodoh."

Mereka berdua terus bertengkar, tetapi Levi sama seklai tidak berminat melerai. Entah antara karena ia sudah penat melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua yang tidak pernah kunjung tuntas, ataukah hanya malas angkat suara, atau malah ingin menikmati perjalanan—bisa saja semuanya.

Tanpa terasa. cahaya matahari dari kota permukaan perlahan menyambut. Kehangatannya mampu menembus pakaian yang Levi kenakan.

"Kita sudah sampai di kota Mitras," ucap Levi sambil tersenyum.

**[]**

Sebagai ibukota negara Paradis, Mitras adalah kota sibuk yang menjadi impian untuk dikunjungi bagi semua kalangan seniman. Apapun seni yang dibutuhkan, segalanya sudah tersedia dan dapat dinikmati secara langsung di tempat ini.

Dengan menyebut Mitras sebagai Kota Seribu Seni, rasanya belum lengkap jika tidak menengok bangunan artistik yang menjadi pusat kerajaan, sebuah bangunan menyerupai katedral mahamewah bergaya _gothic _di mana pemerintahan negara Paradis dijalankan oleh para menteri dan pegawai; Istana Stohess. Menurut desas-desus, istana itu dulunya adalah bekas gereja terbesar milik nenek moyang yang sudah ada sebelum negara Paradis didirikan. Ketika terjadi perang perebutan wilayah, gereja itu secara otomatis berubah menjadi tempat perlindungan, sebelum beberapa tahun kemudian dijadikan istana.

Setelah turun dari kereta yang mengangkut dari perbatasan menuju istana, Levi, Farlan, dan Isabel; ketiganya hanya dapat terkagum ketika melihat langsung bagaimana megahnya istana tersebut. Gerbang yang menjadi pintu masuk, terbentang di depan halaman, berupa besi melengkung dengan ornamen rumit yang menghiasi di setiap detailnya. Patung berbentuk kuda terbang mengapit di kanan-kiri sisi gerbang. Patung itu berwarna emas metalik yang akan tampak berkilauan saat ditimpa sinar matahari.

Koper ditinggal di dalam kereta. Mereka bertiga kemudian dikawal oleh dua orang penjaga menuju ke dalam istana.

"Sebelum kalian menemui Yang Mulia Ratu, kalian harus berdandan yang rapi terlebih dulu," kata salah seorang penjaga. "Aku akan mengantar kalian ke ruang ganti."

"Tapi sebelum kami datang ke sini, kami sudah memakai pakaian yang rapi. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot—"

Sang Penjaga menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, membuat Levi batal menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia lalu menatap Levi sambil mendengkus kesal.

"Apa kau ingin membuat Yang Mulia Ratu mendapat citra yang buruk? Yang Mulia pasti akan malu menerima kalian jika kalian tetap memakai pakaian yang kotor."

"Tapi, aku rasa ini terlalu—"

"Berlebihan?" Sang Penjaga tersenyum merendahkan. "Ingatlah di mana kita berada sekarang, Nak. Ini adalah kota Mitras. Ini pusat negara Paradis. Kau berada di istana terkenal Stohess sekarang, bukan berada di bawah kolong jembatan."

Wajah Levi merah padam. Ia ingin memprotes sekali lagi, tetapi Farlan buru-buru menarik tangannya dan berbisik, "Jangan membuat ulah, Levi."

Mengembuskan napas tak lega, Levi hanya dapat mengepalkan tangan dan menahan amarahnya.

Sang Penjaga kembali meneruskan langkah.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan banyak sekat sebagai kamar ganti. Ada beberapa lemari berpintu kaca tembus pandang. Pakaian berbagai mode memenuhi di setiap gantungan. Ada juga sepatu dan sandal yang terpasang pada rak di sudut ruangan.

Selama lima belas menit yang membingungkan, mereka sibuk memilih pakaian yang sekiranya pantas dikenakan. Levi sendiri tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan segugup ini ketika hendak bertemu dengan penguasa negera Paradis.

Sudah sering Levi melihat foto Ratu Historia, baik foto promosi yang bertebaran di pinggir jalan atau foto resmi yang biasanya diletakkan di dinding kantor pemerintahan. Namun, tentu saja ia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

Waktu terus bergulir. Ini hampir jam sembilan dan mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

Levi memaksa dirinya untuk tidak terlalu tegang ketika Sang Penjaga kembali mengantar mereka menuju kediaman Ratu Historia. Sebelum penjaga tersebut membuka pintu masuk, Levi merasa bulir-bulir keringat menetes di pelipisnya dan ia juga menyadari bahwa langkahnya sedikit gemetar.

Ratu Historia sudah terlihat berwibawa, padahal mereka menatapnya dari kejauhan. Beliau sedang duduk di kursi, di balik meja besar dengan banyak tumpukan dokumen dan buku-buku di kiri-kanannya.

Sang Penjaga memberi salam hormat, diikuti oleh Levi, Farlan, dan Isabel.

"Oh, kalian sudah sampai ternyata." Ratu Historia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis sesuatu, kemudian segera berdiri menyambut dan tersenyum. "Selamat datang di istana Stohess!"

Mereka bertiga mendekat ke arah meja, sedangkan Sang Penjaga memohon diri untuk keluar.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," ucap Levi.

Levi menduga bahwa Ratu Historia pastilah perempuan yang tegas dan enggan berbasa-basi, tetapi begitu melihatnya yang memamerkan senyum ramah, ia merasa bahwa ia harus menarik kembali kata-katanya. Dari wajahnya, beliau ternyata masih cukup muda. Belum tampak keriput atau rambut yang beruban. Garis tulang pada pipinya semakin menambah kesan keanggunan dan mahkota mungil yang ia kenakan memperlihatkan kebijaksanaannya.

Ratu Historia mengamati penampilan mereka. "Pasti penjaga di sini menyuruh kalian untuk berganti pakaian, kan?" Beliau tertawa sopan dan menambahkan, "Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku pasti akan menolaknya. Sayang sekali kita tidak selalu bisa memaksakan diri."

"Yah, begitulah, Yang Mulia." Farlan mewakili mereka untuk menjawab.

"Ah, maafkan tempat kerjaku yang berantakan seperti ini." Ratu Historia sedikit membereskan dokumen yang belum rampung diisi. "Oh, kemarilah. Duduklah di sini. Jangan takut kepadaku. Aku tidak akan menggigit."

Ratu Historia menyilakan ketiga untuk duduk persis di hadapannya. Levi merasa meja besar yang membatasi mereka tidak terlalu berguna lagi sebab ia benar-benar kalut sekarang. Sekali pun ia masih bisa duduk dengan tegak, ia merasa bahwa dirinya sedang memasuki wilayah sidang dan menjadi seorang terdakwa.

Levi sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib dari kedua temannya, ketika Farlan menepuk pelan pahanya dan berujar lirih, _"Tenanglah"_, barulah kemudian kecemasannya sedikit berkurang.

"Aku sudah menerima datanya. Namamu Levi Ackerman," kata Ratu Historia, kemudian ia menatap Farlan dan Isabel, "dan kalian berdua adalah Farlan Chruch dan Isabel Magnolia, benar?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk bersamaan.

"Apakah saat ini kalian merasa takut? Apakah undangan dariku membuat kalian akhirnya menyadari kesalahan yang telah kalian lakukan."

Jika memang Ratu Historia pernah menempuh pendidikan tinggi, pastilah beliau mengambil jurusan akting, sebab senyum ramah yang dipamerkannya di awal perjumpaan jelas hanya topeng belaka.

Levi segera menunduk sedalam mungkin. "Maafkan saya—maksduku, maafkan kami, Yang Mulia. Kami mengaku bahwa kamilah yang menyelenggarakan pameran ilegal sepuluh hari yang lalu di kota bawah tanah."

"Ternyata memarahi orang lain dapat memberi kesenangan tersendiri. Aku sekarang paham mengapa banyak orang yang berkuasa berubah menjadi kaum penggertak." Ratu Historia segera tersenyum, lebih kepada dirinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tadi hanya melakukan percobaan. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Levi dan Farlan saling melirik, tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Baiklah. Karena kalian sudah ada di sini, sebaiknya aku segera memulai." Sang Ratu mengatur posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin. "Aku sudah mendengar pengakuanmu tadi. Melakukan pameran ilegal di dalam atau pun di luar kota Mitras adalah sebuah pelanggaran, apakah kalian mengerti? Kalian sudah pernah membaca Undang-Undang Alterasi Paradis keluaran terbaru? Dalam Pasal XIII ayat 2 sampai 5, di situ dijelaskan mengenai peraturan untuk mengadakan pameran, baik pameran individual atau kelompok, dalam forum formal atau non-formal, semuanya sudah tertulis dengan sangat jelas. Untuk kasus kalian, kalian sudah melanggar ayat 4 dan 5 sekaligus, jadi hukumannya tentu saja akan bertambah."

"Jadi … apakah kami akan dipenjara, Yang Mulia?" tanya Levi langsung.

"Bisa jadi."

Isabel mendadak kebingungan. "Eh, a-apa maksud Anda dengan itu, Yang Mulia? Kami harus dipenjara atau tidak?"

"Atau," Farlan menyambung, "apakah kami harus menyerahkan uang tebusan?"

Ratu Historia memandang lembut Isabel terlebih dahulu. "Aku hanya bercanda, Sayang." Kemudian tatapannya jatuh ke arah Levi. "Lagipula, kau adalah seorang Ackerman."

"Kenapa, Yang Mulia? Apa maksud Anda dengan klan Ackerman?"

Tanpa Levi sadari, suaranya telanjur meninggi. Ia bahkan memberi penekanan dengan sebutan 'klan'.

Namun, Ratu Historia tidak meneruskan penjelasannya, seolah menghindar untuk memberi keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Jujur saja, aku harus mengakui bahwa semua lukisanmu sangat bagus, Levi. Sangat bernilai tinggi. Belum pernah aku melihat lukisan seindah karyamu."

Levi terkejut mendengar pujian yang tidak pernah disangka akan didapatkannya. "Bagaimana Anda bisa melihat lukisan saya? Bukankah Anda tidak pernah mengunjungi—"

"Kota Interzio?" Ratu Historia meneruskan pertanyaan Levi. "Aku memiliki mata yang banyak di mana-mana. Mengawasi kota bawah tanah bagiku adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah, Levi."

Levi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Entah mengapa ia merasa tatapan Ratu Historia berubah menjadi mengintimidasi. Levi harus pandai-pandai mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ada di hadapannya kini bukanlah orang sembarangan, melainkan orang yang memiliki darah bangsawan.

"Jadi kami harus …." Farlan membiarkan kalimatnya mengambang.

"Jadi kalian harus dihukum, kan?" Sang Ratu tersenyum. "Kalian akan kuberi visa selama satu tahun untuk tinggal di kota Mitras. Dan untuk menebus kesalahan kalian, dalam waktu tersebut, kalian harus belajar menjadi seorang artis. Untuk Levi, dia jelas akan menekuni dunia melukis. Tapi untuk Farlan dan Isabel …."

Keduanya menunggu dengan perasaan tegang, setengah tak percaya hukuman tersebut.

"… kalian berdua akan kuberi kesempatan selama seminggu untuk memilih menekuni bidang yang kalian senangi."

"Jadi … kami tidak ada yang akan dipenjara?"

"Kenapa? Kau meragukan keputusanku, Levi?"

"B-bukan maksud saya seperti itu, Yang Mulia. Hanya saja …." Levi menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu harus meneruskan ucapannya.

"Hm?"

"Anda tidak sedang membohongi kami, kan?"

"Ini adalah keputusan finalku, Levi." Sang Ratu menautkan jemarinya. "Dan jangan mengira aku memberi hukuman ini untuk meringankan hukuman yang seharusnya kalian terima. Kau berpikir bahwa menjadi artis itu jalan yang mudah? Tariklah kata-katamu, Levi. Kau akan segera sadar bahwa menggenggam amanah adalah sebuah pilihan yang berat. Sangat berat."

Levi menunduk, menyadari kebodohannya. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia."

_Tentu saja, tentu saja menjadi artis adalah jalan yang sulit._ Seharusnya ia menyadari keputusan bijak dari Ratu Historia. Daripada memasukkan mereka ke dalam penjara, lebih baik memberi mereka pelatihan seni.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kalian sanggup menerima hukuman dariku?'

Levi, Farlan, dan Isabel saling berpandangan.

"Kami akan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati, Yang Mulia."

Dalam hati Levi merasa bahagia dengan keputusan Ratu Historia. Ini sungguh lebih baik daripada menjadi tahanan di penjara.

Namun, perjalanan Levi dan kedua temannya nyatanya tidak selesai hanya sampai di sini. Justru ini baru saja permulaan. Ratu Historia masih memberi mereka kejutan lagi.

"Sebagai tambahan, besok malam, istana Stohess akan mengadakan pesta perayaan untuk menyambut datangnya musim bunga. Kalian harus ikut menghadirinya. Dan untuk Levi," Sang Ratu menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam, "kau bisa melukis apapun yang kau suka dalam pesta itu nanti."[]


	5. Chapter 4: Pirrouettes

**DANCE**

**Levi x Mikasa**

**Kolaborasi antara Andromeda (Cineraria) feat Arianadez (Jogag Busang)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isame Hajiyama**

**Alternative Universe**

**Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari karya transformatif ini**

**.**

**[]**

**Chapter 4: Pirrouettes**

**[]**

**.**

Malam itu, mereka bertiga menaiki kereta kuda menuju istana. Melewati jalanan yang cukup ramai. Melalui jendela, Mikasa menghitung banyaknya kereta kuda yang hilir mudik searah dengan tujuan mereka. Sepertinya, banyak bangsawan yang akan menghadiri pesta bersama mereka.

Kendaraan paling mewah di masa itu adalah kereta kuda. Biasanya, orang yang memiliki kereta kuda sendiri adalah golongan yang sudah mapan, dari kalangan menengah ke atas. Sebab kereta-kereta itu membutuhkan banyak tunjangan. Ditambah biaya sewa kusir dan perawatan setiap bulan. Dan orang-orang kaya berlomba memamerkan kekayaan mereka melalui kendaraan. Apabila ada kereta yang penuh ornamen emas dan ukiran mewah, hingga lukisan dan mural yang artistik, pemiliknya pastilah bangsawan kaya yang sangat terpandang. Sementara mereka bertiga, mencukupkan dengan satu kereta kuda, yang biaya perawatannya diambil dari dana iuran masing-masing. Mereka bertiga hanya menggunakan kereta 'pribadi' saat acara-acara kenegaraan (termasuk pesta) yang mereka hadiri bersama. Untuk kegiatan kerja masing-masing lebih senang menyewa taksi (kereta) umum, membaur bersama masyarakat.

Di dalam kereta, Mikasa duduk berhadapan dengan Armin yang bersebelahan dengan Eren.

Eren tampak bertopang dagu mengamati jalanan melalui jendela.

Sejenak, suasana hening yang canggung melingkupi atmosfer kereta. Mikasa mengamati Armin, yang kelihatan sudah membaik. Apakah mereka berdua sudah baikan, setelah pertikaian tempo lalu?

"Hei, kalian baik-baik saja?"

Mikasa ingin memastikan hal itu saat ia mulai membuka obrolan.

"Sebetulnya, kemarin kalian kenapa? Bertengkar seperti anak kecil saja."

Eren mengendikkan bahu. Armin langsung menjawab, "Hanya masalah kecil. Tapi kalau dia benar-benar terlambat tampil di _fashion show, _kondisinya bisa gawat."

Armin menunjuk Eren dengan lirikan menuduh.

"Hei, bersyukurlah aku masih mau menyelamatkan karirmu, Armin."

Eren balas mendelik tak terima.

"Menyelamatkan apa? Dengar, sudah tidak ada toleransi lagi, kemarin itu pelanggaranmu yang kelima puluh sembilan. Kalau sampai terjadi lagi, kamu akan—"

"—kamu mau menendangku, hah? Silakan saja. Di luar sana, banyak agensi model yang rela memperebutkanku, tapi kamu ingin aku meninggalkanmu? Kamu bisa mati kelaparan, Armin."

"Jangan bicara seolah kamu pahlawannya di sini. Kamu juga jadi sering mangkir saat jadwal wawancara. Memangnya kamu seyakin itu dengan keberuntunganmu?"

Suasana dalam kereta mulai memanas. Hingga Mikasa menyentak, "Astaga! Kalian mulai bertikai lagi? Serius? Bisakah kalian akur, malam ini saja? Kita akan menghadiri acara penting di tempat milik orang paling penting di seluruh Shigansina!"

Armin dan Eren saling bersitatap dengan mata memicing penuh tuduhan pada yang lain. Kemudian, secara bersamaan, mereka mendecih dan membuang muka.

"Huh! Acara yang membosankan."

Eren berkata demikian dengan wajah malas. Sebetulnya, itu hanya pura-pura. Topeng di wajah. Sebab jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sedang gembira. Kebahagiaannya meluap-luap. Ia akan bertemu dengan sang Ratu, pujaan hatinya. Namun, sekaligus kesal, sebab mereka tak bisa menampakkan hubungan mereka secara terang-terangan. Akting ini sungguh melelahkan. Di mana ketika di muka publik, Eren hanya bisa berdiri di kejauhan, memandangi Ratu seperti halnya rakyat biasa. Sementara Ratu juga mengambil jarak dengannya, seolah tidak ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka.

"Hmm? Benarkah menurutmu segitu membosankan?" Mikasa menyelidik. "Sebetulnya, aku setuju dengan Armin, Eren. Tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini sedikit aneh. Termasuk kasus kemarin itu. Aku yakin, kau ini profesional sejati. Prinsip kita bertiga. Kredibilitas di atas segalanya. Kalau kau punya masalah, atau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan dengan kami, katakan saja lah."

Eren mengerutkan hidung, kesal. "Mikasa, jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi."

Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Sekarang, aku tak yakin dengan prinsip 'kita bertiga,' bahkan sepertinya frasa itu bukan bagian dariku lagi."

"Maksudmu?" Mikasa merasa kejanggalannya bertambah kuat.

Kemudian, Armin menyela, "Sudahlah, jangan urusi orang yang memang nggak mau diurus. Buang-buang waktu saja. Mikasa, aku sangat menantikan pertunjukan baletmu."

Armin mengalihkan topik, berharap dengan demikian, akan memotivasi Mikasa di atas panggung nanti. Masalahnya dengan Eren tidak perlu menjadi beban Mikasa juga.

Pipi Mikasa bersemu merah. Mendadak, semangatnya terpompa naik.

"Terima kasih, Armin. Aku juga menyukai desain tutu baletku yang baru. Sangat artistik dan mewah."

Armin giliran bersemu senang mendengar karyanya dipuji.

"Aku hanya memberikan apa yang kupunya, Mikasa. Tapi aku senang kalau kau juga menyukainya."

Seperti diketahui, Armin juga desainer tetap yang mensuplai kostum teater balet Lotus. Hal itu menjadikan teater balet mereka sebagai yang terbaik di seluruh negeri. Tidak ada sanggar balet lain yang mendapat kesempatan ini. Sementara Armin sendiri berkali-kali menolak banyak tawaran kerja sama dari sanggar-sanggar balet terkemuka. Alasannya karena ia ingin fokus mengerjakan satu hal untuk satu tujuan. Armin, saat sedang mengerjakan satu desain, ia tidak akan berpindah mengerjakan yang lain hingga yang satu itu selesai. Itulah yang membuat karya-karyanya sangat berkualitas dan digemari.

"Ah, balet apa yang akan kaupertunjukkan?" Eren menyela.

"Swan Lake," jawab Mikasa.

"Wah! Itu kan cerita balet yang pertama kali kaumainkan dulu?" Armin menyahut.

"Iya! Rasanya jadi seperti nostalgia."

"Kalau itu kau, pasti tak akan mengecewakan." Eren berharap.

"Tentu saja! Kalian pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik?"

"Hei. Kita sudah sampai. Ayo, turun."

Secara serentak, mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Betul saja, gerbang istana menjulang megah di sisi kanan dan kiri. Setelah kereta berhenti sejenak di pos penjaga untuk pemeriksaan, barulah mereka dibawa memasuki pelataran istana. Armin, Mikasa dan Eren, bersiap turun. Mereka merapatkan mantel masing-masing, memeriksa apakah ada kancing kemeja, atau pita gaun yang belum terpasang dengan benar. Mereka harus menampilkan yang terbaik dalam pesta nanti.

**[]**

Pesta diadakan di atrium luas dua tingkat dalam gedung yang khusus untuk acara-acara kerajaan. Begitu sampai, mereka bertiga segera bergabung bersama tamu-tamu lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu datang. Kelompok musik memainkan _serenada_ pembuka, sementara para pelayan berkeliling membagikan anggur dengan nampan mereka. Bermacam-macam anggur dituangkan dalam gelas-gelas kaca berukuran tinggi ramping. Sementara mereka bertiga disambut langsung oleh sang Ratu. Sebagai tamu istimewa, Desainer Armin, Model Eren, dan Ballerina Mikasa, mendapat tempat khusus di meja hidangan besar bersama tamu-tamu penting negara.

Setelah acara basa-basi sejenak, obrolan santai, mencicipi anggur, dan menyantap kudapan, pembawa acara mengumumkan kepada para tamu supaya mereka berpindah menuju aula untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan balet. Mikasa sudah pamit undur diri menuju ruang ganti sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Ternyata dalam ruang ganti, tidak hanya ada teman-teman _corpse de ballet _dari teater Lotus_, _Mikasa juga bertemu dengan saingan abadinya, Annie.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat dan berhidung mancung itu sudah menunggu kesempatan ini. Ia menghampiri Mikasa yang sedang memasang _pointe shoes_-nya. Mereka pun duduk berjajar di bangku yang sama. Posisi mereka berjarak. Aura dingin segera menjalar dan tatap-tatap permusuhan mulai meletup. Para gadis anggota balet lain segera menyadari itu dan mereka pun saling berbisik. Beberapa mengenal, bahkan berkawan dengan Mikasa dan Annie. Sementara tak sedikit juga yang belum tahu namun terus bertanya-tanya mengenai sosok dua legenda balet itu: Si 'Ratu Angsa Hitam' dan kawannya, 'Ratu Angsa Putih.' Mereka berkasak-kusuk, tertarik membicarakan kemungkinan terjadinya ledakan dahsyat dalam sejarah balet. Panggung mereka nanti akan jadi medan pertempuran. Siapa yang kelak, performa tariannya paling spektakuler sehingga mengalahkan yang lain? Mikasa? Atau Annie?

Sementara kedua sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu menyadari suasana ini. Dan tidak ada yang bergerak untuk merelai atau mencairkan ketegangan.

"Sebaiknya kau berkembang lebih dari yang diharapkan, Mikasa." Annie membuka wacana.

Gladi resik sudah dilaksanakan kemarin. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berada di panggung yang sama, sejak perpisahan sembilan tahun lalu. Mikasa akan berperan sebagai Odette, Tuan Putri malang yang dikutuk menjadi angsa. Sementara peran Odile si putri penyihir, jatuh ke tangan Annie. Mikasa menilai, Annie dengan segala arogansinya, tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Aku dengar kau pernah mengacaukan pertunjukan di teater balet tempatmu dulu bernaung. Tapi sekarang, kau pasti sudah banyak belajar dari pengalaman, kan?"

Annie merasa geram. Mikasa sengaja menyinggung kegagalan yang paling dibencinya, untuk memancing emosi. Ia tidak ingin terpengaruh.

"Tentu saja, aku yang sekarang bukan lagi aku yang dulu. Kau harus sering melihat ke bawah, supaya sadar seberapa jauh mereka mengejarmu. Ingat, yang berada di atas, suatu saat nanti akan turun ke bawah juga."

"Heh. Kalimatmu sungguh bijak, Annie. Tapi, sebelum menasehati orang, makanlah nasehat itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu, Mikasa. Kali ini, mahkotamu akan jadi milikku. Jangan remehkan tekad angsa berhati singa."

Annie memaksudkan nama marganya. _Leonhardt, _yang kata ayahnya—seperti yang sering dia banggakan—adalah serapan dari kata _Leon _(singa) dan _Heart _(hati) yang bila digabung akan berarti _'berhati singa.'_

Annie menunjuk tiara _Ratu Angsa _di atas kepala Mikasa. Sebab puncak dari festival kali ini adalah _Award of The Year, _atau ajang penghargaan yang diselenggarakan Ratu, khusus untuk menghargai para seniman favoritnya.

Balet, sebagai pertunjukan favorit Ratu, mendapat perhatian istimewa. Ada lebih dari lima kategori penghargaan untuk balet, di antaranya: _Best_ _Prima Ballerina, Best New Member of Corpse de Ballet, Best Danseur Noble, Best New Danseur, Best Choreographer, _dan _Best Performance. _Itu semua ditambah penghargaan lain, menunjukkan pengagungan Ratu terhadap kesenian balet. Selama delapan tahun berturut-turut, posisi Mikasa sebagai _Prima Ballerina _terbaik, tak pernah tergoyahkan. Hal ini menimbulkan kecurigaan di kalangan beberapa kritikus. Mereka menuduh Ratu hanya mendasarkan penilaiannya pada kedekatan personal, dan bukan pada pertunjukan balet itu secara menyeluruh. Akan tetapi, mereka (para kritikus) langsung bungkam, begitu menyaksikan langsung tarian Mikasa dan tersihir oleh pesonanya.

Mikasa tidak begitu antusias menanggapi ancaman Annie. Ia menjawab, "Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku tak lagi peduli tentang siapa yang terbaik, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan seluruh yang kumiliki dengan sesempurna mungkin."

"Huh? Apa bedanya? Kau cuma ratu angsa paling rakus. Seluruh telaga, bahkan tidak akan pernah membuatmu cukup."

"Bedanya ada dalam cara pandang kita, Annie. Oh! Hingga sejauh ini, kau belum menyadarinya juga? Aku ini menari untuk bersenang-senang, bukan sepertimu yang dimakan ambisi dendam."

"Apa katamu?! Aku sangsi, manusia es sepertimu, sebetulnya jauh dipenuhi iri dengki."

"Ha! Lihatlah itu. Mengatai orang lain manusia es, padahal hatimu jauh lebih beku."

"Oh! Makhluk keturunan klan terkutuk, mana pernah menyadari posisinya di mana semestinya dia berada?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa hal di luar balet saat kehabisan argumen, Annie!"

Perdebatan Mikasa dan Annie memuncak, hingga tanpa sadar mereka meninggikan nada suara di atas lawan bicaranya. Seluruh mata dalam ruangan itu memandang mereka dengan jeri. Para gadis saling memberi isyarat lewat mata. Siapa yang berani maju menghentikan kedua legenda itu?

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menyembul dari arah pintu masuk.

"Halo, gadis-gadis! Kalian semua sudah siap kan?"

Itu Hanji, instruktur pelatih mereka yang sekaligus penanggung jawab pertunjukan.

Mikasa dan Annie saling mendengkus, kemudian mencebikkan mulut, dan membuang muka.

Hanji menyadari keganjilan suasana yang terjadi. Ia mengernyit dan mempertanyakan hal itu. Namun para gadis segera menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Hanji." Mikasa meyakinkan. Ia berdiri seraya mengentakkan kaki membenahi posisi sepatu. "Hanya tegur sapa ala kawan lama." Ia menunjuk Annie di belakangnya.

"Ahaha! Aku sangat menantikan performa kalian loh. Ini akan jadi ledakan maha dahsyat dalam sejarah panggung balet kita. Ayo, kemari!"

Hanji bersiul-siul keras. Kebiasaan saat ia merasa sangat antusias. Melihat kedua murid favoritnya berdiri sejajar di sana. Ia tidak pernah mengira akan tiba saat dirinya melihat hal maha penting ini.

Sementara Annie sudah memasang kembali wajah acuh tak acuhnya. Mereka segera bergabung bersama gadis-gadis lain, bersiap menaiki panggung.

**[]**

Para gadis mengenakan kostum tutu dengan rok mengembang seperti bulu-bulu angsa. Hanji menginstruksi mereka agar berbaris dalam dua kelompok: mereka yang mengenakan kostum tutu hitam akan berperan sebagai _black swan, _sementara kostum tutu putih bagi para pemeran _white swan. _Setelah selesai menginspeksi anak-anaknya satu persatu, secara bergantian, pandangan Hanji jatuh pada Mikasa dan Annie. Puas mengamati mereka berdua. Matanya berbinar penuh harap. Ini adalah kali pertama teater Lotus membuat gebrakan baru. Mengundang Annie, mantan muridnya yang kini telah berkarir solo sebagai _Prima Ballerina _di teater lain_. _Jangan tanya padanya dengan cara apa dia membujuk Annie. Sebab tujuan utamanya adalah menyatukan kedua muridnya kembali di panggung yang sama. Ia ingin melihat sejauh mana kerja sama mereka berdua, mengesampingkan (atau justru memanfaatkan) persaingan yang telah berlangsung sembilan tahun lamanya.

Mikasa berdiri di barisan paling ujung, dengan kostum serba putih yang paling gemerlap: Odette si Ratu Angsa. Agak mengherankan melihat peran yang mereka terbalik. Annie, yang akan berperan sebagai Odile, putri penyihir antagonis, mengenakan kostum tutu serba hitam, namun sama gemerlap. Perlombaan sudah dimulai. Baik Annie maupun Mikasa, sama-sama tampil dalam kostum yang amat memukau. Mengenakan tiara perak di atas rambut yang disanggul mewah. Gaun tutu yang mengekspos dari leher hingga dada, membuat kecantikan mereka menyatu dengan keseksian yang begitu elegan. Malam ini, mereka lah bintangnya.

Kemudian, Hanji memimpin mereka berbaris menuju ruang tempat berkumpulnya seluruh pemeran, sebelum secara bergiliran, mereka pentas sesuai babak masing-masing. Hanji sendiri mendapat peran sebagai Permaisuri, Ibunda Pangeran Siegfried. Perempuan berusia kepala tiga itu tampil tak kalah memukau dengan kostum khusus: gaun putih panjang bertabur payet. Serta tunik sifon menjuntai di atas mahkotanya yang megah.

_Swan Lake, _balet yang mereka bawa akan bercerita tentang Odette yang disihir menjadi angsa, dan pertemuannya dengan Pangeran Siegfried. Konflik yang mewarnai pertemuan mereka, permusuhan dengan Von Rothbart si penyihir, hingga manipulasinya. Pertukaran Odette dengan Odile, janji pernikahan dari pangeran yang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya dikelabuhi sedemikian rupa. Akibatnya, Odette terancam kutukan menjadi angsa selamanya. Sebab kutukan itu hanya akan berakhir apabila ada lelaki yang tulus mengucapkan janji cinta abadi.

Mikasa memikirkan plot itu. _Swan Lake _adalah balet yang menonjolkan romantisme, dan tarian-tariannya memiliki unsur magis yang sangat kuat. Untuk dapat menampilkan Odette, ia harus menghayati perannya secara sempurna. Kalau dipikir lagi, itu seperti dongeng cinta klasik yang cukup rumit. Mikasa jadi bertanya-tanya, kalau Odette saja bisa menemukan cinta sejati dalam kondisi keterbatasannya seperti itu, mengapa dirinya yang serba sempurna ini tak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang dia cari? Kapankah waktunya tiba saat Mikasa menemukan pangeran idamannya sendiri?

**[]**

Sementara itu di balik tirai sana, babak pertama _Swan Lake _baru selesai dipertunjukkan. Para penonton bersorak meriah. Masing-masing mengakui bahwa inilah panggung balet terbaik. Mereka tidak tahu babak pertama itu masihlah berupa pemanasan. Panggung _Swan Lake _yang sebenarnya baru muncul di babak kedua.

Latar panggung berubah, yang tadinya berupa kastil megah dengan corak dedaunan musim gugur yang hangat dan cerah, kini menjadi gelap. Latar di belakang panggung memproyeksikan danau biru kelam. Beberapa angsa tampak berenang-renang di bawah pendar bulan yang sinar keperakannya sengat redup, tertutup gumpalan awan hitam, seolah mempresentasikan aura sihir jahat yang mengungkung mereka.

Bertholdt Hoover, _Danseur _muda berbakat yang berperan menjadi Pangeran Siegfried kali itu sanggup mengimbangi Mikasa dalam sesi tarian _Pas de Deux_.

_Pas de Deux _adalah babak ketika dua pemeran utama lelaki dan perempuan menari berdua di atas panggung. Yang banyak disukai penonton dari sesi ini dalam balet _swan lake, _ialah ketika para gadis angsa membuat formasi barisan. Secara indah formasi itu seolah mempresentasikan hasil kerja keras mereka setelah pelatihan yang begitu panjang. Para gadis angsa mengatur formasi barisan, satu baris di kanan, satu di kiri, lalu empat gadis angsa berbaris membentuk seperti liukan kepala ular di ujung. Mereka menjadi latar belakang sementara pasangan _danseur _dan _prima ballerina _menari di tengah-tengah panggung.

Performa Mikasa yang luar biasa itu, benar-benar memukau seluruh mata. Para penonton tak berkedip. Mengamati setiap detail gerakan: liukan tubuhnya yang eksotis, tariannya yang gemulai, ayunan langkahnya, gelengan kepalanya. Semua tampak dinamis. Begitu menghayati peran, dan secara ritmis mengikuti ketukan nada dan alunan musik.

Sementara itu, di lantai dua atrium, Mikasa tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam, mengawasi pergerakannya bagaikan elang yang bersiap menghajar buronan.

**[]**

Babak kedua ditutup dengan adegan dramatis. Setelah Odette berdansa semalaman penuh dengan Pangeran, tibalah waktu fajar di mana mereka berdua harus berpisah. Odette dan para gadis kembali berubah menjadi angsa.

Babak ketiga dibuka ketika Pangeran Siegfried pulang ke istana dan pesta perjamuan dilangsungkan. Dalam pesta itu, Permaisuri akan mengumumkan calon menantu—pilihan Siegfried—di hadapan para tamu. Sementara Annie tampil tak kalah memukau. Ia berhasil memerankan Odile dengan performanya yang luar biasa.

Seraya menari, Annie memikirkan semua hal yang selama ini memenuhi benaknya. Ia akan merebut gelar _mahkota _itu dari tangan Mikasa, sebagaimana Odile merebut posisi Odette. Oh! Pertukaran peran ini bukan masalah. Di dunia nyata, Mikasa memang _Ratu Angsa Hitam. _Sementara di atas panggung, dirinya lah _Ratu Angsa Hitam _yang sebenarnya! Ia sangat menikmati peran ini. Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa peran antagonis itu dibenci, tapi tahukah mereka? Bahwa mereka seharusnya berterima kasih pada seluruh antagonis yang mereka benci. Sebab tanpa peran itu, dunia akan datar dan cerita akan jadi hambar. Tidak ada konflik yang seru tanpa perlawanan dan kesulitan.

**[]**

Pertikaian Annie dan Mikasa bermula dari Sembilan tahun lalu. Mereka tergabung dalam _corpse de ballet _yang dibentuk Hanji. Kelompok itu secara khusus dikumpulkan untuk menjalani pelatihan eksklusif selama sepuluh minggu. Terdiri dari dua belas anak berusia sebelas hingga dua belas. Mikasa, yang lebih muda setahun dari Annie, sudah menunjukkan bakatnya yang di atas rata-rata. Pelatih Hanji sendiri mengakui mereka berdua sebagai kandidat terkuat yang kelak di masa depan, memperebutkan gelar _Prima Ballerina _terbaik_._

_Corpse de ballet _bentukan Hanji menargetkan tampil di Festival Balet tahunan. Setiap minggu, ia akan mengeliminasi seorang anak yang tampak kurang mampuni. Begitu seterusnya. Mereka yang bertahan di akhir akan mendapat hadiah, selain tampil sebagai pendamping _Prima Ballerina _di panggung festival, nantinya finalis itu juga akan mewarisi mahkota abadi 'Ratu Balet Mitras.' Akan tetapi, sebelum itu, mereka harus menjalani pelatihan yang sangat keras, jauh lebih keras dari latihan biasa di kelas mereka yang sebelumnya. Mereka juga dituntut untuk bersaing.

Di titik inilah benih-benih persaingan mulai tertanam. Seperti yang sudah lazim diketahui, manusia itu tempatnya iri dengki. Dan suatu kondisi akan mempengaruhi pandangan orang terhadap sesamanya. Para seniman sudah pasti saling dengki kepada seniman lain. Para pelukis, misalnya, akan iri pada temannya sesama pelukis. Saling berebut. Bersaing mencari pelanggan. Hingga secara tak sadar akan timbul kebencian. Tidak senang melihat temannya lebih sukses, dan karyanya jauh lebih dikenal atau digemari. Begitu pula halnya dengan balet dan ballerina. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berpikir, mengapa hasilnya berbeda? Padahal mereka semua memulai dari titik yang sama. Lalu saling membandingkan. _Kenapa, dia jauh lebih tenar? Lebih banyak mendapat sanjungan? Dan lebih sering menuai pujian?_ _Padahal aku juga bisa melakukan yang lebih baik darinya?_

Hal itu diperburuk saat babak penyisihan terakhir di pekan terakhir, menyisakan Mikasa dan Annie. Lalu Annie harus menyingkir. Mikasa lah yang terpilih menjadi finalis mewakili teater Lotus Grand Balet di festival.

Annie masih ingat, panggung jahanam yang merenggut mimpinya itu. Mikasa mendapat sorak sorai meriah—yang seharusnya ditujukan untuknya, andai yang di sana itu adalah dirinya. Semua orang mengagumi Mikasa. Performanya berhasil menundukkan publik. Sebagai pengakuan, _Ratu Ballerina_ sebelumnya memasangkan tiara perak bertahtakan _black_ _diamond_. Mewariskan batu pijakan pertama yang kelak menopang kesuksesan karir Mikasa.

Sementara sebaliknya, bagi Annie, malam itu sebentuk luka telah menggores hatinya sangat dalam. Ia hanya sanggup mengintip panggung (yang bukan miliknya) itu dari balik tirai, dengan tatapan penuh dendam dan kebencian.

**[]**

Setelah pertunjukan berakhir, Mikasa dan kelompok baletnya sedang dalam sesi foto bersama ketika tiba-tiba, tampak olehnya sosok itu.

Mikasa berdiri di tengah-tengah barisan sehingga mudah baginya mengenali semua orang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka: para juru foto yang sejak tadi tak henti mejepretkan kamera. Mikasa melihat orang itu menyelinap di sela kerumunan. Kepalanya menyembul persis di belakang juru kamera yang berdiri di depannya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian orang itu tertelan kerumunan lagi. Untuk sesaat, Mikasa terperanjat. Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berpacu. Figur itu … tatapan dinginnya, kontur wajahnya, dan rambut hitamnya, serta auranya yang sangat menonjol.

Tidak mungkin Mikasa tidak mengenalinya!

_Dia! Bocah dari sembilan lalu yang telah menampar dan melukainya tanpa alasan!_

Begitu acara pemotretan selesai, Mikasa segera berlari. Ia meninggalkan sesi wawancara dan mengabaikan gerutuan Hanji.

Mikasa tidak ingin kehilangan orang itu. Kali ini adalah kesempatannya balas dendam.

Mikasa menjelajahi seluruh lobi dan lorong, hingga tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawa jauh hingga keluar gedung ballroom. Di sana, di tengah-tengah taman dengan gemericik air mancur, di bawah pendar cahaya bulan, orang itu berdiri memunggunginya.

Mikasa masih merasa pening akibat perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba, dari terang menuju gelap, yang tadinya ramai kini mendadak hening. Ia berhenti begitu langkah kakinya melewati undakan terakhir. Sejenak terdiam ragu hendak maju.

"Hei! Kau!" Mikasa berseru. Ia yakin orang itu sengaja memancingnya ke sini.

"Aku punya nama," katanya menantang. "Namaku Levi. Catatlah itu."

Anak (yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda) itu memutar langkahnya dan kini ia berdiri menyamping dengan tangan bersedekap angkuh. Ia melirik Mikasa dari sudut mata. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, sulit dibaca.

"Aku tak butuh mencatat namamu." Mikasa menggertak. "Kau bocah yang seenaknya menamparku sembilan tahun yang lalu."

"Bocah? Jaga mulutmu, Lady."

"Kali ini aku tidak mungkin salah sasaran."

"Oh, kau punya ingatan yang tajam ya?"

Mikasa menggeram. "Apa maksudmu dulu menamparku seperti itu, Brengsek?! Minta maaf lah atau aku akan membalas kejahatanmu."

"Tidak ada alasan apapun. Aku menamparmu hanya karena ingin."

"Apa-apaan! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Dan aku tidak ingin meminta maaf kepadamu."

Mikasa menggertakkan gigi. Amarah sudah menjalari aliran darahnya, naik mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia segera mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. Tak peduli kakinya masih dibalut _pointe shoes_ mahal. Ia berjalan ke arah Levi. Kostum tutu yang dikenakannya, tampak menguarkan aura kelam yang elegan di bawah pendar cahaya bulan. Berkebalikan dengan perannya di atas panggung, Mikasa justru tampak seperti Ratu Salju yang bersiap melontarkan mantra kutukannya secara brutal.

"Beraninya kau seperti itu padaku!"

Jarak Mikasa dengan Levi hanya tinggal selangkah, saat ia mengangkat tangan, bermaksud melayangkan pukulan.

Sementara Levi melotot di tempat. Mikasa melesat ke arahnya begitu cepat. Ia merinding membayangkan hasil lompatan kaki Mikasa, yang biasa meliuk gemulai di atas panggung, kini berubah menjadi seperti kibasan pedang.

Secara refleks, Levi mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi kepalanya, bersiap menyongsong tamparan ini, yang seharusnya ia terima dari sembilan tahun lalu. Pikirannya buntu sehingga ia tidak sanggup menghindar apalagi menangkisnya.

Akan tetapi, tamparan Mikasa tidak pernah mendarat di pipi Levi.

Seseorang menahan tangan Mikasa.

"Ada apa ini? Lady Ballerina? Apakah bocah ini sudah melakukan tindak asusila pada Anda, sehingga Anda berambisi membunuhnya seperti ini?"

"Erwin?!"

Erwin muncul secara mengejutkan. Sebelumnya lelaki itu lewat di sekitar taman, bermaksud mencari Levi. Ia berhenti ketika menemukan sosok yang dia cari dalam kondisi janggal seperti itu, ia pun bergegas kemari.

"Cih! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Erwin baru mau melepaskan tangan Mikasa saat ia merasakan urat-urat ketegangannya mengendur.

Lelaki pirang itu masih menahan Mikasa, dan menuntut penjelasan atas tindakannya.

"Ini urusanku dengan Levi," Mikasa menjawab ketus. "Kau tidak usah tahu."

"Bukankah akan berbahaya apabila seorang Lady Ballerina berniat menyerang orang lain, apalagi memukul? Sebagai selebritis, Anda pasti tahu, skandal sekecil apapun akan memengaruhi penilaian publik nantinya."

Levi menyeringai. Mikasa melotot tajam.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang seenaknya menampar perempuan tanpa alasan. Dia yang memulai, dia yang bersalah di sini."

Mikasa menunjuk Levi dengan tatapan menuduh.

Erwin mengernyit, menelisik secara bergantian, pada Mikasa lalu Levi.

"Heh. Kau ingin memperkeruh ini, supaya fansmu di sana melihat skandalmu dan berbalik meninggalkanmu?" Levi menjawab gertakan Mikasa.

"Betulkah kau telah menamparnya, Levi? Kenapa?" Erwin bertanya.

"Tsk. Itu sudah lewat sembilan tahun lalu. Aku belum pernah melihat wanita yang begitu pendendam hingga ke akar-akar seperti dia."

"Busuk sekali mulutmu. Oh, sebetulnya tanganmu jauh lebih kejam. Aku heran, makhluk seperti dirimu masih bisa bernapas." Mikasa mencerca.

"Levi?" panggil Erwin. "Bukankah sebaiknya kau minta maaf? Di lihat dari sisi mana pun, menyakiti orang lain itu adalah tindak pelanggaran."

Levi terus "Aku kira kau di sini menjadi penengah, Erwin."

"Aku memang penengah bagi kalian. Apa kau harus mendengarnya lagi?"

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku." Levi dengan nada yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Erwin memaksanya untuk mengulangi lagi. "Bukan seperti itu caranya."

Erwin sengaja menyentak tubuh Levi, dan membuat lelaki itu menundukkan kepala di hadapan Mikasa.

Mau tidak mau, Levi mengulangi, "Mikasa, aku minta maaf. Tolong, maafkan."

Levi sudah merendahkan harga dirinya serendah-rendahnya, demi mengucapkan itu. Ia mendecih kesal dalam diam. Namun, Mikasa hanya mendengkus rendah, memandang dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian, perempuan itu melengos pergi.

"Lihat. Itu tadi tak berguna. Inilah kenapa aku benci meminta maaf padanya."

"Lebih baik menyesal karena sudah minta maaf, daripada menyesal karena enggan minta maaf."

"Sok bijak sekali kalimatmu."

"Ayo, kembali. Ratu sudah mencarimu dari tadi."[]


	6. Chapter 5: Palette

**DANCE**

**Levi x Mikasa**

**Kolaborasi antara Andromeda (Cineraria) feat Arianadez (Jogag Busang)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isame Hajiyama**

**Alternative Universe**

**Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari karya transformatif ini**

**.**

**[]**

**Chapter 5: Palette**

**[]**

**.**

Hari yang berlalu dengan aneh, atau mungkin, dirinyalah yang tanpa sengaja terjerumus ke dalam kejadian aneh.

Sesuai perintah dari Ratu Historia; Levi, Farlan, Isabel—mereka bertiga sudah melakukan persiapan untuk pesta perayaan sejak dua jam yang lalu. Mereka mandi dengan air hangat di pemandian khusus tamu kerajaan (Levi berpikir ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dapat mandi dengan air sejernih ini, sebab biasanya, di Interzio, mereka hanya mendapatkan jatah air berwarna cokelat—air sisa dari kota atas. Ini jugalah yang menyebabkan sebagian besar penduduk bawah tanah memilih membeli bir ketimbang mendidihkan air untuk minum), kemudian mengikuti pengawal menuju ruang ganti untuk memilih pakaian.

Begitu mereka bertiga tiba, Nanaba yang sedang menjaga ruangan ganti menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan ramah. Levi teringat betapa menariknya mereka bertiga bagi perempuan itu sewaktu pertama kali mereka bertemu, sehingga sebisa mungkin ia berperilaku sopan untuk menghormatinya.

Farlan dan Isabel masuk lebih dulu dan dengan langkah tenang, mereka mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk dicoba. Mereka berdua seperti sudah terbiasa dengan segala kemewahan dan kemudahan yang bisa didapatkan di kerajaan ini, tapi bagi Levi, semua ini malah terasa menjengkelkan. Levi memandangi Farlan dan Isabel yang mematut penampilan mereka di depan cermin dengan tatapan risih. Ia merasa jengah bercampur jengkel. Bagaimana pun juga, sebagus apapun pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan nanti, rasanya itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa mereka tetaplah penduduk dari kota bawah.

"Jangan lama-lama, Levi."

Farlan yang sedang merapikan lekukan leher pakaiannya sampai memberi peringatan, membuat Levi menggerutu sebal.

Belum apa-apa, ketika membuka pintu lemari yang memuat berbagai macam gaya dan mode pakaian terbaru, Levi sudah merasa kesulitan. Ini sama sekali tidak mudah, lebih sulit daripada ketika memilih baju untuk bertemu dengan Ratu Historia, sebab kini ia akan bertemu dengan banyak orang, yang sebagian besar adalah kaum bangsawan. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, kan?

Nanaba—yang sejak tadi terus mengamati mereka bertiga—sepertinya mengerti dengan kebingungan Levi. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu pakaian yang digantung.

"Kau bisa memakai ini, Levi," katanya sambil mengulurkan kaos lengan panjang berwarna krem dengan balutan sweater cokelat muda.

"Tapi bukankah ini terlihat terlalu … kasual?"

"Santai saja." Nanaba tersenyum menenangkan. "Ini bukan pesta kerajaan yang terlalu resmi, kok. Ini hanya sejenis perayaan rutin setiap tiga bulan sekali sebagai ungkapan syukur atas kemakmuran kota Mitras. Tidak semua bangsawan yang diundang memakai jas atau gaun berat."

Levi akhirnya mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku akan memakai baju ini."

Sementara Farlan dan Isabel sudah selesai sejak tadi, Levi baru akan mulai berganti pakaian.

Ketika waktu sudah menunjuk pukul tujuh lebih seperempat, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi melihat ruangan pesta.

"Ternyata mereka sudah mulai datang!" seru Isabel dengan penuh semangat.

Yang dimaksud 'mereka' oleh Isabel adalah para tamu undangan yang turun dari kereta kuda. Farlan dan Levi ikut memandang dengan tatapan kagum kepada deretan kereta kuda yang seakan disulap menjadi kendaraan mewah, meskipun sebelumnya dua lelaki itu tampak tidak peduli.

"Jangan sok, Farlan tolol," kata Isabel. "Kereta kuda itu memang cantik sekali, kan?"

"Ya, betul. Indah sekali."

Levi-lah yang menjawab. Dan bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang terpesona dengan kedatangan kereta kuda, hampir semua orang seperti terjerat dan tak mampu mengalih pandang, terlebih ketika kereta kuda yang seakan disepuh dengan emas tiba di halaman.

"Sepertinya mereka bangsawan dari klan Yeager," kata Farlan, berkomentar.

Levi menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. "Klan Yeager?"

Farlan bersidekap sebelum menjawab, "Aku pernah membaca sedikit sejarah—yang entah benar atau salah, aku tidak tahu—tentang beberapa bangsawan terpandang selain bangsawan dari keluarga kerajaan. Klan Yeager adalah salah satunya. Selain klan Reiss, klan Yeager juga termasuk ke dalam klan tua yang sudah ada sebelum negara Paradis berdiri."

Levi mendengarkan penjelasan Farlan dengan penuh minat. Ini hal baru baginya.

Mengikuti arus, Levi masih berminat memandang beberapa kereta kuda yang tiba selanjutnya. Ternyata ada banyak macam kereta kuda, selain kereta kuda biasa yang berfungsi sebagai kendaraan untuk umum.

Setelah arak-arakan kereta kuda, para tamu undangan dituntun menuju ruangan pesta oleh pemandu. Levi, Farlan, dan Isabel memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua sebagai tempat terbaik untuk menikmati keseluruhan pesta. Selain itu, di lantai dua ini, Levi juga bisa melukis dengan lebih tenang dan fokus.

Terdapat sebuah panggung utama yang didesain megah untuk menampilkan hiburan saat pesta berlangsung. Semula Levi mengira bahwa hiburan yang dimaksud pastilah para penyanyi terkenal, yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaan kerajaan. Namun, berkat Farlan yang pandai mengumpulkan informasi, ternyata panggung itu disediakan untuk menampilkan hiburan berupa tarian balet.

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan sebenarnya, sebab bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Ratu Historia sangat menyukai seni balet. Tapi tetap saja, Levi merasakan sebuah perasaan baru; campuran antara terkejut, tidak percaya, kesal, juga kagum. Sewaktu di Interzio, kebiasaan masyarakat Mitras yang sangat mengagungkan seni lebih terkesan lelucon daripada kenyataan di telinga Levi. Seharusnya, pikir Levi, jika penduduk Mitras masihlah orang yang waras, seharusnya mereka berlomba-lomba menyombongkan harta serta makanan yang berlimpah, tetapi yang terjadi adalah sesuatu di luar dugaan. Bagi penduduk Mitras, seni sudah seperti kebutuhan pokok bagi mereka sendiri. Maka beruntunglah bagi orang-orang yang terlahir dengan bakat seni terpendam dalam diri mereka dan betapa sial bagi orang yang hanya mampu menguasai baca-tulis.

Dan menyaksikan sendiri kebenaran pengagungan penduduk Mitras itu sekarang secara langsung … Levi mengakui bahwa ia merasa sedikit terguncang. Luas biasa. Bahkan Levi pernah mendengar berita tentang seniman lepas yang akhirnya diberi dana pensiun oleh kerajaan sebab banyaknya kontribusi dari seniman tersebut dalam menghasilkan karya.

Rasa haus akan seni juga pasti dialami oleh Sang Ratu Paradis, sehingga ia bahkan rela mengeluarkan kocek yang pastinya tidak sedikit untuk menampilkan tarian balet dalam rutinan pesta, semata-mata demi memuaskan dahaganya akan seni.

Pesta dimulai tepat pada jam delapan malam. Diawali dengan bunyi lonceng besar yang didentingkan sebanyak tiga kali sebagai tanda permulaan pesta, kemudian pembawa acara memberikan ucapan selamat datang serta selamat menikmati kepada semua tamu.

Acara selanjutnya adalah sambutan dari Ratu Historia. Sang Ratu kini yang memakai mahkota kebesarannya, terlihat sangat berwibawa. Levi sampai tidak dapat menjeda menyaksikan sambutannya, padahal sebenarnya ia bukan orang yang suka mendengarkan sesi membosankan semacam ini. Sambutan Sang Ratu kemudian diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

Kini tibalah pada bagian pertunjukan. Tidak hanya Levi, Farlan, juga Isabel yang antusias menyambut penampilan tarian balet, semua tamu undangan tampak terkagum dengan keindahan gerakan para ballerina saat menarikan babak pertama dari Swan Lake. Dan kekaguman mereka bertambah ketika babak kedua dimulai.

Farlan dan Isabel banyak bertepuk tangan saat menonton pertunjukan, sementara Levi, caranya menikmati pesta tentu saja berbeda. Mengikuti intuisi, Levi mengambil kuas dan palet yang memuat beragam warna. Lalu ia duduk dan berpikir, gambar apa yang harus ia lukis di atas kanvas yang masih bersih ini? Melukis pemandangan pesta dengan banyak karakter bukan lagi hal yang baru bagi Levi, tapi ia merasa ide itu sangat pasaran. Kurang kreatif.

Jadi daripada memusatkan perhatian kepada pesta, Levi memilih memikirkan pertunjukan balet dengan lebih teliti. Ada banyak ballerina yang menari, sehingga Levi bingung memilih obyek. Ia ingin melukis seorang ballerina. Katakanlah, seorang ballerina dengan performa yang luar biasa.

Dan Levi melihatnya. Dua orang ballerina yang menjadi pemeran utama pertunjukan—prima ballerina, untuk istilah yang biasa digunakan penikmat balet—terbungkus dalam kostum yang serba gemerlapan, juga tiara sebagai hiasan kepala. Ballerina yang berperan sebagai Odette, mengenakan gaun serba putih, sementara ballerina yang berperan sebagai Odile gaun tutu serba hitam. Semula Levi ingin melukis salah satu saja, tapi ia merasa visual mereka berdua begitu menakjubkan, sehingga Levi akhirnya memutuskan untuk melukis keduanya sekaligus.

Levi berhati-hati menggerakkan kuas pada kanvas, menjaga proporsi tubuh agar mendekati kenyataan. Untuk lukisan kali ini, ia memilih menggunakan teknik plakat, sebab ia merasa teknik itu sangat sesuai dengan suasana pesta yang meriah dan serba gemerlapan. Menggunakan cat air, cat akrilik, dan cat minyak; teknik plakat dikerjakan dengan menggunakan sapuan tebal dan komposisi cat yang kental, yang akan menghasilkan pewarnaan yang cenderung colorfull. Hasil lukisan dengan teknik tersebut juga sangat memanjakan mata.

Dulu, jauh sebelum Levi mempelajari macam-macam teknik melukis yang diajarkan oleh pamannya, ia hanya menggunakan cat air, cat minyak, serta cat akrilik secara terpisah, dengan jenis kanvas yang sama. Namun, melalui latihan secara mandiri yang rutin, Levi mengombinasikan sendiri ketiga cat tersebut. Bisa dikatakan, Levi menemukan teknik plakat tanpa bantuan dari siapa pun. Ia cukup terkejut setelah Paman Kenny berkata bahwa teknik melukis yang ia pakai juga sering digunakan oleh para pelukis profesional untuk menghasilkan lukisan yang memesona dan mempunyai nilai ekonomi yang tinggi di tangan kolektor lukisan.

Setelah berhasil dengan percobaan yang kemudian menghasilan teknik plakat, Levi semakin tekun mempraktikkan setiap teknik yang ia pelajari dari pamannya. Atau jika Levi mulai bosan dengan teknik yang itu-itu saja, ia akan mulai mencampur bahan cat dari toko dengan bahan alami, seperti bunga dan daun, sehingga lukisan yang dihasilkan akan terkesan lebih natural.

Ketika babak pertama dari pertunjukan balet berakhir, Levi selesai melukis Odile. Ia mengakui betapa perempuan itu sangatlah menjiwai perannya. Sekarang giliran Odette. Levi harus bersabar menggambar gaun tutu berwarna putih yang lumayan rumit, sebab sedikit saja ia salah menggoreskan kuas, maka seluruh gambarnya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Tiba di pertengahan babak kedua, Levi memberi latar belakang dalam lukisannya dengan bintang-bintang. Levi cukup lega dengan hasil pewarnaannya yang cenderung detail.

Levi masih memberi satu-dua tambahan warna ketika, secara tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada yang tidak asing dai gambar yang baru saja ia lukis. Ia mengamati dengan saksama kedua ballerina dan ingatannya pun berputar dengan cepat. Lebih dekat lagi, Levi menatap ballerina yang memerankan Odette.

Ballerina bergaun serba putih ini … tidak salah lagi. Levi mengucek kedua matanya berkali-kali demi memastikan ingatannya tidak meleset.

_Dia! Perempuan itu!_

Bukankah ia ballerina yang dulu pernah Levi tampar? Tinggi badan, gaun berat yang dipakainya, juga riasan telah membuat sosoknya menjadi berbeda, tapi Levi merasa ia masihlah perempuan yang sama.

Namun, jika Levi sampai salah orang ….

Keraguan perlahan merayapinya. Levi benci berada dalam situasi yang tidak pasti.

Kini tatapan Levi hanya terfokus kepada Odette, yang dengan lincahnya menari, menjiwai perannya dalam pertunjukan. Setelah babak kedua selesai, para penonton segera berdiri untuk memberikan applause atas pertunjukan yang sangat menakjubkan tersebut. Levi juga ikut berdiri tapi tidak untuk bertepuk tangan, melainkan demi mengimbangi hasrat tak kasat mata yang membuatnya ingin menemui perempuan itu.

"Levi? Levi?"

Farlan memanggilnya ketika Levi meletakkan kuas dan palet dengan gerakan terburu.

"Kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

"Aku ingin ke belakang sebentar."

"Tapi bukankah—hei! Levi! Levi!"

Akan tetapi, Levi sudah tidak lagi memedulikan teriakan Farlan. Farlan tampak ingin mengejar Levi, tetapi Levi sama sekali tidak mudah untuk diburu. Farlan hanya menjawab dengan dengkusan sebal saat Isabel bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mengabaikan lukisannya yang belum sempurna kering, Levi sudah berlari jauh menuruni tangga untuk memastikan Odette adalah perempuan yang ia maksud.

Sesudah pertunjukan selesai, para ballerina melakukan sesi foto. Sampai sekarang, Levi juga tidak kunjung mengerti, mengapa ia nekat bergabung ke dalam kerumunan para fotografer demi melihat Odette lebih dekat. Jangan salahkan kepalanya yang diam-diam menyusun rencana dadakan. Rencana yang mungkin sangat sederhana, tapi dapat mengobati rasa penasarannya.

Levi yakin, seandainya perempuan itu sampai melihatnya, kemungkinan besar, ia akan berakhir dengan diburu. Tapi justru itulah tujuannya. Levi menyeringai lebar ketika, dengan sengaja, ia menyelinapkan tubuhnya di antara desakan bangsawan dan fotografer yang sibuk mengambil gambar.

_Satu detik._

Hanya sesingkat itu momen di mana mata mereka berdua bertemu dan Levi dengan cerdiknya memperkirakan, selama itulah perhatian Odette telah resmi tercuri oleh kehadirannya. Levi segera berjalan cepat, menyibak kembali kerumunan, sebelum kemudian menjauh dari panggung, melewati lorong-lorong gelap, sampai keluar atrium.

Bahkan hingga Levi tiba di sebuah taman, ia tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Namun, Levi tersenyum. Sebab ia yakin, Sang Odette pastilah mengejarnya.

**[]**

Amarahnya masih mengobar ketika Levi kembali ke lantai atas, bergabung dengan Farlan dan Isabel. Hasil lukisannya sudah digulung. Tampaknya, selama Levi pergi, mereka berdua berbaik hati membereskan kekacauan yang telah ia buat sebelumnya. Ini membuat rasa kesal Levi berkurang, tapi hanya sedikit.

"Lama sekali." Farlan berkata tanpa memandang. Ia sedang menyusun pasta cat di dalam wadah, memasukkannya sesuai warna petunjuk.

"Maaf." Levi menjawab singkat tanpa minat. Tangannya tangkas melipat easel agar lebih mudah dibawa.

"Sebenarnya kau habis darimana sih, Kak?"

"Bukan hal yang penting."

Jawaban Levi yang ambigu malah membuat Isabel semakin penasaran.

"Kau selalu saja begini," Isabel mulai mengomel, "setidaknya beritahu kami jika kau sedang kesulitan."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan hal yang penting," balas Levi tajam.

Farlan dan Isabel berpandangan, kemudian saling mengangguk mengerti. Lebih baik tidak mengganggu singa yang sedang sensitif kalau tidak mau diamuk.

Levi nyaris membanting palet. Ia merasa muak sekaligus bingung. Dengan apa? Entahlah. Di satu sisi, ia belum bisa melupakan pertengkaran menyebalkan dengan Odette beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasa sedikit bersalah. Biar dipikir hingga seribu kali pun, Levi-lah yang memulai semua kerusuhan ini. Levi memang sudah mengucapkan permintaan maaf, tapi ia, juga perempuan itu, jelas tahu jika permintaan maafnya terucap secara terpaksa. Dan Levi ingin menemui perempuan itu lagi.

Ia bahkan melupakan pesan Erwin untuk segera menemui Ratu Historia, karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan kesalahan fatalnya.

_Apakah ia harus mengejar Odette demi menghentikan perasaan gamang yang sejak tadi terus membayang?_

Levi melihat sekeliling. Acara pesta telah selesai dengan meriahnya. Para bangsawan berjabat tangan, saling mengucap terima kasih, lalu pulang menumpang kereta. Hanya tersisa beberapa yang masih terlihat berbincang; barangkali mereka tengah meracaukan bisnis untuk kalangan atas. Levi mana peduli. Fotografer dan ballerina yang tadi berkumpul untuk berfoto juga mulai bubar.

Perlu waktu sekitar satu menit bagi Levi untuk menentramkan hatinya demi membuat keputusan baru.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti."

Setelah berkata begitu, Levi berjalan cepat. Melewati lorong-lorong, keluar dari atrium, dan kembali ke taman. Namun malang, Mikasa, Sang Odette yang dicarinya sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

Tidak menyerah, Levi mencari sosok perempuan itu di balik ruang ganti pertunjukan, tetapi usahanya berakhir dengan percuma. Mikasa sudah pulang bersama kedua temannya.

Levi tidak menyangka jika ia akan merasa bersalah seperti ini kepada Mikasa, padahal tadi ia sudah banyak mengeluarkan emosinya. Levi teringat jika ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus menaruh dendam kepada orang Mitras yang sudah menghina Interzio seperti dulu. Ia tidak bisa lagi meninggalkan tamparan sebagai pelampiasan. Terkadang, ada satu titik di mana ia memahami makna 'takdir'.

Dengan perasaan ragu bercampur jemu, Levi berbalik sembari berpikir; mungkin ia bisa bertanya di mana tempat tinggal Mikasa, seandainya mereka bertemu lagi nanti.[]


	7. Chapter 6: Et Pointe

**DANCE**

**Levi x Mikasa**

**Kolaborasi antara Andromeda (Cineraria) feat Arianadez (Jogag Busang)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isame Hajiyama**

**Alternative Universe**

**Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari karya transformatif ini**

**.**

**[]**

**Chapter 6: Et Pointe**

**[]**

**.**

Mikasa sedang berlatih di Lotus Grand Balet, di sebuah sore yang sejuk, tatkala sebuah kejutan menghampirinya.

Setelah pertunjukan di sitana Stohess, hari-harinya kosong dari jadwal panggung, tetapi ia terbiasa berlatih sendiri sekadar untuk mengembangkan teknik gerakan ataupun mengasah keterampilan menari. Ia sering ditanya oleh beberapa anggota baru yang masuk dalam jajaran penggemarnya. Mereka penasaran tentang teknik rahasia macam apa yang mendukung kesuksesan performanya di panggung. Dan ia selalu menjawab bahwa tidak ada yang namanya teknik rahasia. Banyak berlatih adalah kuncinya, tukasnya pada mereka. Yang kemudian disambut dengan raut ketidakpuasan, lalu bisik-bisik di belakang, bahwa dirinya berkata begitu hanya karena tidak ingin tersaingi. Kenapa ia harus peduli? Toh mereka juga tidak tahu seberapa jauh perjuangannya hingga mencapai titik ini. Kebanyakan orang itu hanya terpaku pada hasil, dan mereka seringkali mengabaikan proses. Padahal di balik hasil yang luar biasa, ada proses panjang nan berliku yang harus dilalui untuk menuju ke sana.

Mikasa baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti ketika diberitahu bahwa ada orang yang mencarinya. Ia sedang ditunggu di luar. Mikasa terkejut begitu mendapati yang menunggunya adalah Levi.

Levi berdiri menyandar di salah satu pilar teras gedung. Mulanya Mikasa berpura-pura tidak peduli. Ia ingin mengabaikannya. Ia pun berjalan lurus tanpa melirik atau menoleh, akan tetapi, Levi berhasil mengejarnya.

Mikasa dibuntuti dari belakang.

"Sebentar. Aku ingin bicara," kata Levi seraya berusaha menghalangi jalan.

Mikasa mencebikkan mulut ketika ia terpaksa menghentikan langkah. Raut wajahnya masam dan tidak bersahabat. "Bisa kau perbaiki cara bicaramu itu? Kalau kau sedang butuh, mintalah dengan cara yang halus dan baik-baik." Mikasa protes. Ia menggeram lalu memalingkan muka.

Levi tidak menyerah. Setelah membuang napas panjang, kemudian lelaki itu membungkuk secara hormat. Demi menuruti permintaan si tuan putri, ia menjawab, "Aku ingin minta waktumu, sebentar saja. Bisakah?"

Mikasa tertegun. Ternyata Levi bisa bicara dengan tutur kata yang lembut. Kenapa tidak sejak kemarin? Kenapa lelaki itu senang sekali berkata kasar dengan ekspresi merendahkan seperti hendak mengajak baku hantam? Demikian ia membatin.

Akhirnya, setelah mempertimbangkan ketulusan yang ditampakkan Levi itu, Mikasa kemudian menawarkan, "Ada satu restoran yang ingin kukunjungi sore ini. Ayo kita bicarakan di sana. Tapi sebagai ganti karena sudah menyita waktuku, kau yang harus membayarnya nanti."

**[]**

Restoran Karanese terletak di persimpangan jalan, dua blok dari gedung Lotus Grand Balet. Siapa pun yang hendak menuju atau pulang dari gedung itu pasti melewatinya. Itu salah satu restoran favorit Mikasa, selain karena menunya yang beragam juga cita rasanya yang khas dan memanjakan lidah. Biasanya, kalau tidak bersama Armin, Mikasa datang ke sini sendirian. Kali ini ada yang berbeda ketika ia membawa Levi untuk santap sore bersamanya.

Mikasa memandang lelaki di seberang meja itu dengan agak canggung—yang dengan pandainya ia sembunyikan. Jujur saja, selain Armin dan Eren, jarang sekali Mikasa makan bersama teman lelakinya. Kalaupun pernah, itu hanya ketika pesta-pesta yang melibatkan rombongan teater balet.

Sementara itu, Levi membuka-buka buku menu dengan mata terbelalak dan perasaan gusar. Mikasa tidak menyadarinya hingga ketika lelaki itu berujar, "Yang benar saja? Ini menu sehari-harimu? Kau ingin memerasku ya?"

Karena restoran ini menjadi langganan bagi golongan menengah ke atas, harga-harga menunya tergolong cukup mahal untuk ukuran dompet Levi. Mikasa sengaja membawa pemuda itu ke sini sebab ia tahu Levi pasti akan keberatan dengan pilihan ini. Seraya bertopang dagu, ia menyeringai tipis, tatapan terlempar ke luar jendela. Ia ingin menjaili Levi dan menikmati penderitaannya.

"Ya. Memang," ujarnya dengan nada lembut namun beracun. "Kalau kau ingin keluar dari sini, ya silakan saja. Itu berarti kesempatan bicara kita terlewat." Mikasa mengancam.

Levi mendecih dari balik buku menu. Ia mengeraskan rahang, menahan marah, seraya mengingatkan dirinya untuk bersabar. Ia memikirkan nasibnya di kota ini apabila menuruti permainan Mikasa. Tidak ada dana untuk berfoya-foya, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Siapa yang menyangka dirinya akan terjebak di tangan gadis licik menjengkelkan ini?

Mikasa menunggu respon Levi. Namun, lelaki itu mengunci mulutnya dari perdebatan lebih lanjut, dan hanya bertanya, _"Baiklah, kalau begitu, apa maumu?"_, sambil menyodorkan buku menu padanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setelah melihat kegigihan Levi, ia ingin menenangkannya. "Kau pasti belum pernah mencoba masakan mewah, kan? Jadi, kapan lagi kau bisa makan enak seperti ini?"

Nada bicaranya merendahkan. Levi hanya mendengkus kesal. Ia akhirnya memanggil pelayan dipanggil dan mulai memesan meu. Tidak menunggu waktu lama hingga pesanan mereka sudah terhidang di meja.

Pembicaraan mereka meluncur di sela-sela makan.

"Apakah semua ini sudah cukup untuk memaafkanku?"

Levi menunjuk piring-piring di meja. Ada hidangan lobster gemuk, lalu potongan steak panggang, semangkuk besar sup ikan, hingga aneka dessert pencuci mulut. Itu adalah jenis hidangan yang hanya Levi lihat saat pesta di istana kemarin. Beberapa sudah dirasakannya, namun sebagian besar belum.

"Oh? Kau ingin minta maaf padaku ya?"

Levi menggeram. Sejak tadi, ia sudah diperlakukan seperti babu, dan kegilaan gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa sadar ia menguatkan cengkeraman tangannya di gelas.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Mikasa."

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Tapi karena kau beranggapan begitu, jadinya ya sesuai anggapanmu."

Mikasa mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia lanjut mencomot potongan steak dengan garpu. Rasanya ingin terbahak. Tetapi ketika tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan, Mikasa buru-buru mengatakan, "Ayolah, bersikaplah tulus. Aku ini mengajakmu bersenang-senang. Bisakah kau menikmatinya sedikit saja? Selera makanku bisa hilang kalau yang kulihat di sini cuma wajah yang masam terus-terusan."

Levi mengepalkan tangan, nyaris saja menggebrak meja.

"Sejak tadi aku berusaha tulus minta maaf padamu, tapi kau malah mempermainkanku. Bisakah kau berhenti merendahkan orang lain?"

"Aku tidak merendahkanmu, tapi—"

"—karena aku yang beranggapan begitu, jadi seperti anggapanku, hah? Aku tidak mengerti lagi, sungguh. Harus merendahkan diri seperti apa lagi demi memperoleh maafmu!"

Mikasa tertegun seketika. Garpu di tangannya mengambang di udara.

"Aku ingin bertanya, sejujurnya. Dulu itu, kenapa kau main tampar begitu saja? Apa salahku?"

"Tidak ada. Kau tidak bersalah apa-apa. Waktu itu aku masih terlalu naif."

"Hah? Kau kemari sejauh ini hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dirimu di masa lalu adalah korban kenaifan?"

"Ya. Setiap orang tumbuh berdasarkan cetakan yang berasal dari lingkungannya. Dan aku sudah membiarkan diriku dibentuk oleh opini orang-orang di sekelilingku. Itu terjadi begitu saja."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menyalahkan orang lain atas perbuatan tanganmu sendiri?" Mikasa berusaha memojokkan Levi.

Akan tetapi, pemuda itu tahu, gadis seperti Mikasa tidak cukup ditenangkan hanya dengan kata-kata semanis madu. Ia membalik argumennya, "Sisi mana dari ucapanku yang menunjukkan kalau aku ingin menyalahkan orang lain?"

Mikasa terdiam untuk menimbang jawaban. Kemudian ia menyeletuk, "Ucapanmu itu agak bertele-tele. Kau menamparku karena emosimu terpancing oleh kata-kata orang lain kan? Dan kau sedemikian naif hingga tak menyadari bahwa dengan begitu, alih-alih bertindak atas keinginan sendiri, kau malah seperti boneka yang dikendalikan."

Levi mengiyakan. "Itu tadi sudah kujelaskan. Kau yang membuat pembicaraan kita jadi makin berputar-putar."

"Aku hanya ingin kejelasan, Levi."

Pemuda itu tertegun mendengar namanya disebut dengan cara yang lembut.

"Ada banyak golongan di kota ini—maksudku di dunia kita," Mikasa melanjutkan, "latar belakang dan sudut pandang mereka berbeda. Dan itu menimbulkan begitu banyak perselisihan. Lalu kita, mungkin adalah salah satu korbannya."

Terakhir, Mikasa bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kau, berasal dari kota bawah kan?"

Levi mengangguk. Melalui tatapannya, Mikasa mencoba memahami lelaki itu, dan menggali ambisinya lebih jauh. Mikasa pikir ini tentang harga dirinya, tetapi peristiwa 'tamparan' itu sudah tertinggal di masa lalu. Pun demikian dengan rasa kesalnya, seharusnya sudah lama dibuang. Untuk apa menyimpan dendam dan kebencian?

Mikasa mulai melunak, kemudian ia menjelaskan, "Karena dengan mengetahui alasanmu, aku juga memperoleh keyakinan atas dasar apa aku memaafkanmu."

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku?" Levi berharap. "Tidak ada lagi syarat-syarat yang belum kupenuhi?"

Mikasa mengangguk. "Apa kau mau kubuat semakin menderita lagi?"

"Hei, tentu saja tidak! Kau sudah tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi untuk mengendalikanku."

Mikasa terkekeh.

Kemudian, Levi melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, setelah ini adalah giliranku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Mikasa memandang dengan bingung.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

**[]**

Sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkan Levi itu baru Mikasa lihat satu jam kemudian. Ia dibawa menuju lokasi pameran di Ehrmich. Itu adalah salah satu festival seni yang disponsori langsung oleh Ratu. Selain balet, Ratu juga menggilai seni melukis. Apabila balet hanyalah ajang hiburan yang keindahannya dibatasi oleh waktu, maka lukisan adalah medium penghias yang keindahannya selalu tergambar dan tak akan memudar.

Ada perlombaan yang diadakan saat festival seperti ini. Ratu sendiri yang menjadi jurinya. Ratu akan memilih lukisan mana yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa pandang bulu apakah lukisan itu buatan profesional atau amatiran. Kalau beruntung, lukisan yang terpilih akan berpindah tangan, menjadi bagian dari koleksi istana, lalu pemiliknya, tentu saja diganjar dengan bermacam hadiah; uang, harta benda yang bahkan konon sanggup diwariskan hingga turun temurun. Tak heran, begitu banyak pelukis yang terobsesi menjadi 'pemenang' dalam lomba ini.

Levi mengatakan bahwa ia mengikuti festival tersebut atas saran dari Ratu, sebagai syarat pengampunan—lagi-lagi ia melakukan pelanggaran, pameran ilegal. Ia menceritakan asal mula dirinya terseret begitu jauh dari kota bawah tanahnya yang terpencil itu menuju ingar bingar ibukota yang (sebetulnya) sangat dia benci.

"Wah, kau ini banyak sekali melanggar aturan, ya? Sudah berapa banyak pelanggaranmu?" Mikasa berkomentar main-main.

Levi menjawab seraya masih terus melangkah maju. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mau dihitung pun tidak ada gunanya."

Mereka meninggalkan atrium, berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju galeri. Sepanjang dinding yang membatasi koridor ini, Mikasa merasakan nuansa 'kesenian' mengalir di sekelilingnya. Lukisan-lukisan di dinding itu didominasi oleh potret-potret keluarga bangsawan dan figur-figur terkenal. Seolah mata-mata mereka mengikuti sertiap langkahnya. Sesungguhnya ia penasaran tentang sudut pandang Levi terhadap lukisan-lukisan ini, yang menurutnya, terlalu menggambarkan kemewahan. Ia tidak mengerti apakah para seniman masa kini benar-benar menjual 'idealisme' mereka demi mengejar kemenangan semu, atau memang bagian ini khusus untuk memajang satu lukisan dengan tema yang serupa.

"Tidak apa. Sekali dua kali kita semua pasti pernah melakukan pelanggaran." Mikasa menenangkan. Ia khawatir Levi beranggapan bahwa dirinya masih berpandangan buruk padanya.

"Kalau dipikir lagi, pelanggaranmu itu membawa keberuntungan loh. Bukannya dihukum, kau malah diberi kesempatan untuk mengekspresikan diri. Sungguh mulia sekali Ratu kita."

"Siapa bilang aktu tidak dihukum? Ini adalah jenis hukuman 'terpandang' pemberian Ratu, kau tahu? Entah aku bisa menyebut diriku beruntung atau tidak. Aku baru akan tahu saat melihat hasilnya nanti."

"Tentu saja perjalanan menjadi seniman itu tidak mudah." Mikasa menyahut. "Sebaiknya kau bersungguh-sungguh."

Levi tidak menjawab lagi hingga mereka tiba di ruang galeri tujuan, Mikasa merasa silau seketika. Matanya menyapu ruangan itu dengan pandangan penuh takjub. Levi mulai menuntun jalannya pameran, membiarkan Mikasa berkeliling melihat-lihat lukisan.

Dalam ruangan itu, hanya ada lima lukisan yang terpajang dalam pigura di dinding.

"Ini galeri milikku," Levi menjelaskan.

"Dan ini semua lukisanmu?" Mikasa masih terkagum-kagum.

Levi mengangguk. Ia tak luput memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah gadis itu.

Adalah hal biasa ketika seorang seniman di suatu bidang mengagumi kawan senimannya di bidang lain. Seperti itulah perasaan Mikasa.

Pandangan Mikasa terpaku pada salah satu objek lukisan yang tergambar di kanvas paling besar. Lukisan itu merekam potret seorang wanita dalam balutan tutu balet. Mikasa sudah sering menjumpai bermacam corak lukisan, namun belum pernah menemui lukisan yang digambar dengan begitu artistik dan detail rumit seperti ini. Seorang seniman, biasanya memiliki kepekaan visualisasi terhadap kesenian lain yang menarik minatnya. Lukisan itu diamatinya dengan saksama; sapuan kuasnya, goresan catnya, dan garis-garis simetrinya yang sangat kuat; meninggalkan kesan tajam yang terngiang-ngiang di benak setiap mata yang melihatnya. Mendadak Mikasa terperangah ketika ia menyadari siapa sosok dalam potret tersebut. Itu adalah dirinya! Dan tutu balet yang dikenakan itu. Tidak salah lagi! Berasal dari pementasan _Swan Lake_ beberapa malam lalu.

"Levi … ini …," Mikasa tergagap. Telunjuknya yang mengarah pada lukisan itu, bergetar.

"Ya. Itu dirimu."

Levi beringsut mendekat. Tangannya mengusap bidang kaca yang melapisi pigura lukisannya dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah ia sedang menyentuh benda yang sangat berharga.

"Semula ini tidak ingin kuperlihatkan pada siapapun. Maaf, aku mengambil potret dirimu tanpa izin. Kalau kau keberatan, aku akan mengeluarkan ini dari koleksi pameran."

Mikasa menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau boleh menyimpannya. Gunakan saja sesuai kepentingan asalmu saat membuat lukisan ini."

Mikasa ikut menyentuh kaca yang membatasi lukisan tersebut dan mengusapnya perlahan. Ia begitu mengagumi potret wanita yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Orang yang sedang bersamanya ini, sudah pasti seniman handal, kalau bukan profesional. Proporsi gambar itu dibuat dengan detail yang sempurna. Merekam gerakan saat Mikasa menarikan _pas de deux _sebagai Odette. Tangan terangkat, meliuk ke belakang kepala. Dadanya condong membentuk huruf C. Satu kaki diangkat, direntangkan sejajar dengan tangan, sementara satu kaki lainnya menyangga tubuhnya dengan posisi _relevé _ yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Ini sungguh … menakjubkan."

Levi menggeleng. Ia berusaha memahami mengapa Mikasa tiba-tiba melunak padanya. Apakah siasatnya ini sudah berhasil? Tapi, siapa yang tidak tersanjung saat ada orang yang merekam potret dirimu lalu diabadikan dalam sebidang kanvas yang indah?

Levi mencoba mengulurkan tali. "Tidak," sahutnya. "Yang lebih menakjubkan adalah tarianmu."

Kemudian ketika mereka berpandangan sesaat, Levi tahu ia baru saja menyentuh hati gadis itu—sedikit.

Akan tetapi, Mikasa tidak begitu tertarik dengan pujian Levi. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pujian. Ia hanya belum terbiasa dengan apresiasi semacam lukisan yang 'dipersembahkan' untuk dirinya. Ini kali pertama ada orang yang melukisnya saat sedang menari, maka ia pun penasaran.

"Sebetulnya, kau ini siapa? Aku belum pernah dengar namamu dalam daftar pelukis tersohor."

Levi tertegun. Mereka memang saling membutuhkan begitu banyak penjelasan.

"Aku?" ulangnya. "Aku Levi. Levi Ackerman. Dan, ya. Aku memang bukan pelukis terkenal. Karena aku berasal dari Interzio, bisa dibilang aku ini masih amatiran."

Mikasa terperanjat untuk kedua kali. Perhatiannya teralih sepenuhnya pada Levi. Ada dua fakta yang baru terungkap. Yang pertama, ia setengah percaya setengah tidak, sebab lukisan di hadapannya ini lebih menyerupai hasil kreasi tangan yang profesional ketimbang amatiran.

Akan tetapi, yang lebih menarik minatnya adalah fakta kedua. _Ackerman! _Nama marga itu sama seperti miliknya. Ia mengira selama ini hanya ada satu Ackerman di dunia; yaitu dirinya—dan keluarganya, sebelum peristiwa nahas yang terjadi sekitar tiga belas tahun lalu.

"Apa katamu? Ackerman?!" ulang Mikasa, hendak menegaskan.

"Ya. Ackerman."

Mikasa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Masih tidak percaya. "Kau …" katanya terbata.

_Ini bukan suatu kebetulan. Kita benar-benar terhubung._

Levi mengernyit heran memandangi keganjilan Mikasa. "Ada apa memangnya?" Ia bertanya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Seluruh asal mulanya."

Dengan mantap, kemudian Mikasa merapat pada Levi. Ia berbisik, "Sebab itu juga nama margaku!"

"Bukankah kau …?"

Levi lebih terperanjat lagi. Ia balik melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya. Seraya mengingat-ingat nama Mikasa yang tertera di koran-koran dan poster promosi yang tersebar di seluruh kota. _Prima Ballerina _Mikasa Dawk—bukan Ackerman seperti pengakuan barusan.

Akan tetapi, Mikasa meyakinkannya—entah mengapa ia langsung percaya pada Levi sehingga tidak ragu mengungkap jati dirinya, "Ya. Itu palsu," ujarnya masih dengan berbisik. "Aku bisa memegang janjimu untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Sepertinya kita punya rahasia yang sama."

Kemudian mereka sepakat untuk keluar dari galeri, menuju taman di teras gedung dan memisahkan diri di bangku yang paling jauh dari lalu-lalang pengunjung. Supaya kerahasiaan obrolan mereka terjaga.

"Klan Ackerman berasal dari Interzio." Levi menjelaskan

"Ya. Aku tahu. Orang tuaku berasal dari sana. Aku besar di kota ini. Tapi aku masih ingat cerita-cerita mereka semasa kecil, tentang kota bawah tanah yang tak pernah kuketahui."

Levi semakin terperangah. Kalau diingat lagi, sewaktu ia menampar Mikasa sembilan tahun lalu, sebabnya karena kasak-kusuk orang-orang yang merumorkan latar belakang Mikasa dan menghinanya.

"Lalu orang tua angkatmu yang sekarang menyamarkan namamu dengan alasan keamanan?" Levi menyelidik, tahu Mikasa tidak ingin mengungkit masa-masa ketika ia kehilangan keluarga dan harus menanggung beban hidup sendiri.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya. Ayah angkatku berkata dia sudah berjanji kepada mendiang orang tuaku untuk menjagaku dengan cara ini. Di luar itu, ia mengaku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Baru beberapa saat lalu, pemuda ini masih dalam daftar hitam orang yang tidak disukainya. Kini, perlahan-lahan Mikasa membuka diri. Ia seperti menemukan rekan senasib yang sudah lama dicari.

"Jumlah anggota klan _kita _semakin menyusut dan bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari," Levi menyahut.

Agak aneh mendengar frasa _kita _yang baru meluncur itu, namun keingintahuan Mikasa mengalahkan rasa gengsinya.

"Jujur saja. Pengetahuanku tentang hal ini pun masih terbatas," Levi melanjutkan.

"Tidak ada yang kutahu tentang penyebab punahnya pewaris darah _Ackerman _selain pemberontakan di kota bawah tanah yang terjadi sekitar dua puluh tahun lalu."

Hingga batas ini, Mikasa terdiam. Informasi baru. Ia bahkan belum pernah mendengar tentang huru-hara pemberontakan itu.

"Lalu kau berasumsi kepunahan kita berkaitan erat dengan pemberontakan itu?" Dengan hati-hati, Mikasa menerka.

"Entahlah," Levi mengendikkan bahu. "Saat ini pun aku sedang dalam misi pribadi yang bermula dari kecurigaanku itu."

"Misi seperti apa?"

"Pamanku hilang. Aku sedang mencarinya."

"Pamanmu? Hilang?"

"Ya."

"Di kota ini?"

"Tidak. Di Interzio."

"Lalu kau mencarinya hingga ke sini?"

Levi mengangguk.

Mikasa ingin tertawa andai tidak melihat perubahan raut wajah Levi yang mengeras.

"Kaupikir mencari orang hilang itu seperti mencari barang, Levi? Pamanmu tidak _tersangkut _dalam peti barang yang diangkut dari Interzio lalu lolos berkeliaran di kota ini kan?"

Levi memandangnya tajam, seraya mengepalkan tangan.

Mikasa bergidik ngeri. Merasa bersalah, ia buru-buru membela diri, "Maaf, bukan maksudku—"

"Tidak, Mikasa. Pamanku hilang dan aku harus menemukannya. Kalau perlu menyeberangi lautan pun, aku tetap akan mencarinya hingga ketemu."

Sesaat, Mikasa tertegun. Ia tidak tahu seberapa penting sosok paman itu bagi Levi, tetapi ia paham seberapa menyakitkan saat kita ditinggal oleh keluarga.

"Siapa nama pamanmu?"

"Kenny Ackerman. Meskipun caranya mendidik selalu kaku dan kasar, tapi dia adalah paman terbaik."

Sekilas bayangan wajah Kenny melintas di benak Levi.

"Aku turut prihatin padamu. Kalau butuh pertolongan, kau bisa datang padaku." Mikasa menawarkan bantuan.

Secara refleks, ia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak bersalaman.

Levi tertegun sesaat, sebelum kemudian menyambut uluran tangan itu. Detik ketika mereka berjabat tangan, saat itulah mereka saling terkoneksi. Kebencian yang sempat mengakar di antara mereka, sudah tercerabut sepenuhnya. Digantikan dengan perasaan ingin saling melindungi, sebagai rekan seperjuangan.

Levi mengangkat garis bibirnya membentuk seutas senyum tipis. Ia tidak mengira Mikasa akan bersimpati padanya dengan cara demikian tulus.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang mengurus sendiri misiku," Levi menjawab. "Tapi sepertinya, mulai sekarang kita harus saling membantu."[]

.

.

Catatan:

Gerakan _Relevé: _posisi mengangkat tumit tinggi-tinggi.


	8. Chapter 7: Studio Qiunta

**DANCE**

**Levi x Mikasa**

**Kolaborasi antara Andromeda (Cineraria) feat Arianadez (Jogag Busang)**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isame Hajiyama**

**Alternative Universe**

**Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari karya transformatif ini**

**.**

**[]**

**Chapter 7: Studio Quinta**

**[]**

**.**

Tidak seperti Farlan yang tampak antusias mengagumi arsitektur istana Stohess, atau Isabel yang sibuk terpesona dengan pakaian mewah yang dikenakan keluarga kerajaan, Levi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Bahkan bisa dikatakan jika ia cukup lega dapat meninggalkan areal berstatus 'ningrat' tersebut. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa tinggal di dalamnya. Tidurnya justru lebih nyenyak, tapi tetap saja, perasaan semacam _'ini bukanlah tempat untukku'_ terus membayangi pikirannya.

Dua hari setelah acara perayaan di malam hari yang begitu menggairahkan, paginya mereka berkemas. Ratu Historia sudah memberi pesan bahwa selama mereka menjalani hukuman untuk belajar tentang berbagai seni di Mitras, mereka akan tinggal di sebuah apartemen.

"Ini adalah apartemen terbaik, Levi," Farlan berkomentar. Mereka baru saja tiba di depan apartemen. Farlan buru-buru membuka pintu dan meletakkan koper besar. "Ada lima ruangan—dua kamar, kemudian dapur, ruang tamu, dan kamar mandi. Tempat ini pasti sangat nyaman."

"Tapi tidak senyaman di istana, kuakui," sambung Isabel. "Tadi katamu, dua kamar, ya? Kalau begitu, kau dan Kak Levi akan sekamar. Itu artinya aku akan memiliki kamar pribadi." Isabel terlihat sangat bahagia dengan fakta ini.

"Menurutku tidur sendiri malah tidak menyenangkan," Farlan menyahut tidak terima. "Kau akan kesepian, kan? Lebih baik aku dan Levi. Kita berdua akan banyak bersenang-senang nanti."

"Hei, aku ini perempuan. Memangnya siapa yang mau satu kamar dengan orang idiot sepertimu? Aku yakin Kak Levi sebenarnya terpaksa satu kamar denganmu."

Mereka berdua terus saja saling mengolok-olok. Levi tidak menyahut apapun. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar mereka berdua saling bertukar pendapat, bahkan tidak jarang bertengkar untuk masalah sepele. Ia sendiri tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk terlibat dalam pembicaraan, sebab ia bukan orang yang gemar meributkan sesuatu. Farlan dan Isabel mengenalnya sebaik mereka mengenali orangtua mereka sendiri, sehingga melihat sikap Levi yang hanya acuh sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa. Malah terkesan aneh rasanya jika tiba-tiba Levi menjadi cerewet.

Mereka bertiga lalu mengeluarkan pakaian dan barang-barang dari dalam koper, lantas menatanya di dalam lemari, di kamar masing-masing.

"Apakah kita akan memasak sendiri atau memesan keluar?" tanya Farlan.

Levi yang sedang membungkuk sebab mengambil peralatan melukis segera membalikkan punggungnya. "Maksudmu untuk makan malam nanti?"

Farlan mengangguk.

"Kurasa, untuk hari pertama kita tiba, kita bisa memasak menu sendiri," ucap Isabel, memberi saran. "Di perjalanan tadi, aku sudah membeli beberapa bahan makanan."

"Kau membeli pasta?" tanya Levi

Isabel mengangkat jempolnya. "Tentu saja. Aku juga membeli daging, ubi, sosis, apel, saus, dan sayur-sayuran. Ah, ada lagi roti dan selai stroberi untuk sarapan besok."

"Kadang-kadang, otakmu lumayan encer, Isabel."

Mendengar pujian dari Farlan—yang adalah sebuah kejadian langka—Isabel segera membusungkan dada.

"Tapi aku tidak suka selai stroberi," Levi memprotes. "Aku lebih suka selai nanas."

"Kalau begitu, untuk sarapan besok, Kak Levi makan rotinya saja tanpa selai." Isabel tersenyum ringan, seolah menganggap protesan dari Levi bukan hal yang penting. Mereka bertiga tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Situasi ini mereka anggap terasa lucu.

"Sepertinya, baru kali ini kita dapat membeli makanan yang berkualitas." Levi bergumam sembari berjalan keluar kamar setelah selesai membereskan pakaian. "Aku rindu nasi jamur panggang," celetuknya tiba-tiba, yang disambut dengan gelak tawa oleh yang lain.

Tentu saja. Nasi jamur panggang adalah makanan yang umum dijumpai di Interzio. Setiap pagi, banyak orang yang menjualnya. Mereka menjadikan teras bar sebagai lokasi penjualan, sebab tempat itu terbebas dari biaya pajak. Penduduk Interzio sering menjadikannya sebagai makanan pokok. Porsinya banyak sehingga dapat membuat cepat kenyang. Selain itu, rasanya juga dapat diterima semua lidah. Dan yang paling utama, harganya cukup murah. Penduduk bawah tanah bahkan sangat menggemarinya, tetapi mereka yang memiliki uang lebih biasanya akan memilih menu lain yang lebih bermartabat.

Levi menambahkan, "Sayangnya tidak ada nasi jamur panggang di kota ini."

Ada sebuah hari di mana seorang Levi yang pendiam dan cenderung serius akan menjadi penuh humor. Tentu saja Levi melakukannya secara alami dan bukan bermaksud untuk mencerahkan suasana. Ia memang orang yang seperti itu jika ia sedang merasa benar-benar senang. Didorong oleh _mood_ dan perasaan nyaman. Dan sejauh ini, Farlan dan Isabel adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah mendengar Levi membuat lelucon, sebab hanya merekalah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya

Percakapan tentang nasi jamur panggang terus berlanjut bahkan hingga mereka memasak di dapur. Farlan kemudian membagi tugas memasak; Isabel mendapat jatah membuat pasta sayur, Levi membuat teh _chamomile_ sebagai minuman, sementara Farlan sendiri akan memanggang ubi dan sosis. Daging dan apel disimpan sebagai persediaan makanan besok-besok.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku memilih teh sebagai minuman dan bukannya jus jeruk?" Tanpa disangka, Farlan memberi kuis di sela-sela memasak.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Isabel yang sedang mengaduk pasta antusias menjawab. "Pasti karena itu adalah minuman kesukaan Kak Levi, kan?"

Farlan menggeleng sambil memegangi perutnya, menahan tawa. "Tentu saja bukan itu jawabannya."

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu." Levi menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyaring teh. "Itu karena meminum teh setelah makan malam akan mencegah tubuhmu menjadi gemuk."

Tawa kembali terdengar dari ketiganya, membuat air mata turut memburai tanpa sadar.

Kegiatan memasak selesai dengan banyak percakapan. Levi jarang merasa bersemangat akan sesuatu, tapi untuk malam ini, ia harus mengakui bahwa ini adalah malam terbaik sejak ia tiba di Mitras. Sekalipun Ratu Historia telah memperingatkan bahwa mereka sedang menjalani masa hukuman, tapi bagi Levi, ini lebih seperti acara liburan bersama.

"Pastanya sangat pedas," Farlan mengeluh tatkala mereka mulai makan. "Isabel, kau memasukkan cabai berapa kilo?"

"Aku lupa kalau kau tidak suka pedas." Tapi dari cara Isabel menjawab, ia tidak tampak merasa bersalah.

"Aku suka pasta buatan Isabel," kata Levi. Sumpitnya menolak untuk berhenti mengambil makanan. "Ubinya juga manis."

Beberapa menit kemudian, yang terdengar hanyalah suara denting sendok dan kunyahan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan besok?" Farlan kembali membuka topik. "Aku dan Isabel belum bisa memilih seni apapun yang ingin kami tekuni. Aku sendiri masih bingung."

Isabel meletakkan sendoknya. "Aku juga."

Levi masih tertarik untuk menghabiskan sosis. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku akan pergi ke Studio Quinta besok. Kalian bisa ikut denganku ke sana atau pergi ke galeri seni di dekat alun-alun kota Mitras untuk membuat pertimbangan. Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan pergi ke galeri seni kalau begitu," Isabel membuat keputusan tanpa berpikir lama. "Farlan tidak akan tertarik dengan lukisan, jadi dia pasti akan ikut denganku."

Farlan mendengkus. "Asal kau tidak memilih seni yang aneh-aneh nantinya."

"Kalau kau memikirkannya dengan lebih detail, semua seni juga sangat aneh. Kau pikir pertunjukan balet tadi malam bukan termasuk seni yang aneh?"

"Di mana letak keanehannya?" Farlan terang-terangan bingung.

"Mempertontonkan bentuk badan yang seksi di hadapan penonton bukan termasuk hal yang aneh?"

Farlan memberi pandangan kasihan kepada Isabel, separuh mengejek. "Bentuk badan yang seksi, ya? Bilang saja kalau kau iri dengan balerina itu. Tinggi badanmu saja patut dipertanyakan."

Isabel resmi cemberut. Farlan itu, dia sangat berbakat menggodanya, tapi Isabel jelas tidak mau mengalah. "Menurutku, seni melukis jauh lebih baik daripada seni balet. Aku lebih suka melihat lukisan Kak Levi daripada menonton balet seperti tadi malam."

"Kau bukan orang yang ahli seni, dasar Isabel bodoh."

Selagi Farlan dan Isabel berdebat tentang balet dan lukisan, Levi teringat dengan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin mengatakannya sejak tadi, tapi suasana memasak dan makan malam yang harmonis telah membuatnya lupa. Untung saja Isabel menyinggung tentang lukisan, dan hal ini membuat Levi kembali mengingatnya.

"Kurasa, kita melewatkan sesuatu yang penting."

Ucapan Levi yang mendadak terdengar serius membuat Farlan dan Isabel menghentikan perdebatan mereka. "Kita memiliki misi penting selama kita bebas berkeliaran di kota Mitras."

"Levi—maksudmu …," sejenak, Farlan terlihat ragu-ragu, "… ini tentang Paman Kenny?"

Levi mengangguk muram. "Kita belum pernah mencarinya sejak kita tiba di sini, kan? Aku tahu kita tidak bisa menuduh sembarangan, tapi aku merasa lelaki tua itu berkeliaran di kota ini."

"Yang benar saja, Levi. Paman Kenny menghilang tepat saat kita sedang mengadakan pameran ilegal, di kota bawah tanah, di Interzio," Farlan memberi penekanan, "dan apakah masuk akal seandainya Paman Kenny benar-benar ada di sini? Kupikir Paman Kenny sedang bersembunyi di Interzio, tapi kita saja kurang teliti mencari."

"Bersembunyi dari apa?"

"Mungkin ada sebuah kelompok yang membencinya dan Paman Kenny terpaksa bersembunyi."

"Jangan konyol, Farlan," Levi membalas tegas. Ia mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak meneguk teh. "Memangnya Paman Kenny pernah terlibat dalam masalah kriminal?"

Demi mendengar sebutan 'Paman Kenny' meluncur dari bibir Levi, Farlan dan Isabel terlihat terkejut. Nama panggilan itu membuat mereka berdua sadar bahwa selama ini, meskipun Levi berusaha terlihat tidak peduli, tapi ia rupanya sangat mengkhawatirkan pamannya.

"Menurutku cukup masuk akal." Isabel-lah yang kemudian memecah keheningan canggung. "Lagipula, pakai otakmu, Farlan. Kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Paman Kenny, kan? Bisa jadi di masa lalu orang itu memang memiliki banyak musuh. Atau, bisa juga terlibat dalam perdagangan ilegal."

"Maksudmu seperti pameran ilegal yang kita lakukan, begitu?" terka Levi. "Tapi yang mengadakan pameran sebenarnya aku, bukan Paman Kenny. Selain itu, kenapa kau seperti menolak mencari Paman Kenny?"

Sadar ditatap dengan pandangan menuduh dari Levi, Farlan berkata dengan tenang, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan tujuanmu mencari Paman Kenny. Kukira kemarin kau mengatakannya hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Tapi setelah mendengar alasanmu hari ini …," Farlan pelan-pelan tersenyum, "aku tahu kau juga menyayanginya Levi, meskipun kau mungkin tidak ingin mengakuinya."

"Terserah apa katamu, Farlan. Tapi kalian akan membantuku mencarinya, kan?"

Farlan dan Isabel mengangguk bersamaan.

Levi menandaskan teh _chamomile_ di cangkirnya sebelum mereka mengakhiri sesi makan malam bersama.

**[]**

Levi sudah terbiasa melihat baju yang banyak di lemari, tapi ia masih sering kesulitan memilih mana baju yang pantas ia kenakan. Di Interzio, ia hanya memiliki sedikit baju sehingga ia tidak perlu lama memilih. Namun, kali ini Levi sedang berada di Mitras. Minimal, ia harus bisa tampil seperti penduduk Mitras pada umumnya. Akan tetapi, ia juga ingin menonjolkan _style_ baju yang ia sukai.

Sesuai dengan arahan dari Ratu Historia, Levi akan melatih kemampuannya dalam melukis secara intens di bawah studio yang dipimpin oleh Erwin. Namanya Studio Quinta. Yang membuat Levi sedikit tercengang, ternyata Studio Quinta lebih besar dari yang pernah ia lihat di foto. Dari luar, bangunan studio tersebut lebih mirip dengan perumahan penduduk biasa. Hanya mungkin, tembok yang penuh dengan lukisan grafiti telah membuat studio itu terlihat mencolok dibanding bangunan di sekitarnya.

Studio Quinta terdiri dari tiga lantai. Lantai satu (terdiri dari 10 ruangan) digunakan untuk tempat latihan melukis. Lantai dua (terdiri dari 6 ruangan) sebagai tempat istirahat atau bersantai. Sementara lantai paling atas (terdiri dari 5 ruangan) berfungsi sebagai tempat memajang hasil lukisan. Ada juga basement yang digunakan untuk menyimpan lukisan lama atau lukisan yang gagal.

Erwin segera menyambut Levi ketika ia turun dari kereta.

"Selamat datang di studioku, Levi." Erwin mengulurkan tangan. Tatapannya begitu ramah. "Kurasa kita tidak perlu lagi berkenalan, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kita berjabat tangan."

Levi menyambut uluran tangan Erwin sembari berkata, "Ternyata kau bisa juga menjadi orang yang murah senyum. Aku kira kau akan memarahiku karena aku sedikit telat."

"Bukan sedikit," Erwin mengoreksi, "tapi kau terlambat setengah jam, Levi."

"Aku harus bersih-bersih dulu sebelum berangkat ke sini. Aku baru saja pindah ke apartemen tadi malam, jadi aku harus menyesuaikan diri."

"Karena ini hari pertamamu, aku tidak akan memprotes apapun."

Erwin menggiring Levi masuk ke dalam studio. Diam-diam Erwin mengomentari betapa pakaian yang Levi kenakan tampak tidak seperti yang biasanya.

Levi sepertinya sadar jika Erwin memperhatikannya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya, yah, pakaianmu hari ini sangat menarik." Erwin tidak mengerti, mengapa tatapan Levi seakan menekannya. Jujur saja ia jadi sedikit gugup berjalan bersamanya. Seolah-olah, pakaian yang Levi kenakan membuat karakternya yang sebenarnya muncul.

"Ini penampilanku sehari-hari di kota bawah tanah. Kemarin-kemarin, aku harus mengikuti saran dari Nanaba—kau tahu, Nanaba adalah salah satu perancang terbaik di istana Stohess. Nanaba menyuruhku untuk berpakaian seperti penduduk kota Mitras, tapi hari ini aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri."

"Pantas saja," gumam Erwin. Dalam hati Erwin mengagumi kepribadian Levi yang sangat idealis.

Erwin membuka pintu utama yang menghubungkan seluruh ruangan di lantai satu.

"Kau boleh memilih dari sepuluh ruangan sebagai tempat melukis. Setiap hari, kau bisa berganti-ganti ruangan sesuai _mood_ atau tema lukisan yang akan kau buat. Kau juga bisa melihat-lihat lukisan yang sudah jadi di lantai tiga sebagai contoh berbagai aliran lukisan."

"Aku akan melihat-lihat dulu kalau begitu."

Levi berjalan berkeliling. Kesepuluh ruangan itu didesain dengan kreatif. Erwin mengungkapkan jika pelukis profesional membutuhkan ruangan yang dapat membangkitkan gairah dan intensitas dalam melukis, sehingga dulu, sewaktu Studio Quinta hendak dibangun, Erwin memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan arsitek khusus untuk merancang desain ruangan melukis. Bisa dibilang, ruang kerja dapat memengaruhi kualitas lukisan yang dihasilkan.

Kesepuluh ruangan di desain berbeda-beda. Ada ruangan yang bergaya kuno. Seluruh furniturnya terbuat dari kayu dan bambu, mengingatkan Levi tentang pelukis zaman dahulu. Ada ruangan yang dindingnya dicat serba putih, sehingga mirip dengan ruang perawatan di rumah sakit. Kata Erwin, ruangan seperti itu sering digunakan pelukis saat ingin melukis tema tentang kesendirian dan kesepian. Orang biasa sering menganggap warna hitam sebagai warna yang paling gelap, tapi menurut pelukis, justru warna putih adalah warna yang paling sendu. Warna putih melambangkan kekosongan, sebab warna putih sejatinya adalah sebuah warna yang tidak memiliki warna.

Selain itu, ada lagi ruangan bernuansa alam. Ratusan foto polaroid bergambar tumbuh-tumbuhan serta berbagai jenis hewan tampak digantung, berjajar di tembok. Di dekat kosen jendela, terdapat beberapa bunga di dalam pot kecil-kecil. Ada juga ruangan yang tampak glamor. Miniatur istana dan patung di letakkan di lemari pajangan. Cat emas dan perak mendominasi warna ruangan, juga perabotan.

Levi sendiri pada akhirnya memilih ruangan yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah air mancur di luar. Dengan melihat air, hatinya terasa tentram dan ini membuat mood-nya untuk melukis bangkit.

"Di sini kau boleh melukis sesukamu, Levi," ucap Erwin, memulai ceramah yang sangat panjang. "Kau bisa bertanya kepadaku kalau kau ingin mempelajari gaya melukis yang baru atau yang bagaimana. Dan, satu lagi. Aku tahu kalau kau orang yang sangat idealis, tapi tidak ada salahnya melihat gaya melukis pelukis lain dan mempelajarinya. Aku akan sangat mendukung jika kau bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan pelukis lain di sini. Mereka, termasuk kau, Levi, adalah orang-orang yang sangat berbakat dalam melukis. Tapi bakat saja tidak menentukan apakah seseorang berhasil membuat lukisan yang bagus. Tidak ada bedanya dengan pelukis pemula, atau amatiran, atau bahkan pelukis yang sudah sangat ahli. Hanya latihan, latihan, dan latihan, yang akan membentuk kepribadian pelukis menjadi seorang seniman yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan jika pelukis memiliki peralatan melukis yang lengkap, seandainya mereka jarang berlatih, bakat mereka menjadi sia-sia. Gunakan kesempatanmu ini sebaik mungkin, Levi."

Levi jarang menaruh perhatian terhadap nasehat yang diberikan orang lain. Akan tetapi, demi mendengar kata-kata _'menjadi seorang seniman yang sesungguhnya'_ dari Erwin tadi, Levi dibuat terpesona dengan ucapannya.

**[]**

Sudah empat jam berlalu sejak Levi memulai melukis. Ia merenungkan cukup lama apa yang hendak ia gambar. Saat ini, ia sedang menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan berupa seekor beruang kutub yang berjalan menjejaki salju tebal di pegunungan. Tatkala Levi hendak menambah cat air di paletnya, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang sebahu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lukisanmu cantik," ujar perempuan itu. Ia mengambil kursi agar dapat memandang lukisan dalam posisi nyaman "Kau orang baru, ya, di sini?"

"Begitulah," Levi menjawab sekenanya. Ia tadi sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan perempuan itu.

"Sepertinya ini _plural painting_," si perempuan berkomentar tanpa sadar sembari mengamati lukisan Levi. "Imajinasimu sangat luar biasa. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hawa dingin seperti yang dirasakan beruang itu saat menerjang angin."

"Kau benar. Aku memang menyukai aliran itu akhir-akhir ini." Levi tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang terus memberi warna putih pada kanvas. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut melukis?"

"Oh, bukan begitu," sejenak si perempuan seperti menahan senyum. "Aku bukan seorang pelukis."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu kakakku. Dia bekerja di sini."

Levi mengangguk paham. "Tidak heran kalau kau tahu banyak tentang aliran melukis. Siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Reiner."

"Reiner, ya?" Levi berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya aku sudah pernah berkenalan dengannya saat berkeliling tadi. Lukisannya indah sekali."

"Memang. Kakakku sangat berbakat dalam melukis. Oh, iya, aku hampir lupa belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Annie."

"Aku Levi. Katamu tadi kau sedang menunggu kakakmu, tapi kenapa tidak pergi saja ke ruangannya?"

"Aku sudah bosan melihatnya melukis." Annie tertawa. "Aku bercanda. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan, melihat-lihat sesuatu yang baru. Dan kebetulan saja aku melihatmu di sini. Biasanya di ruangan ini kosong, jadi aku masuk saja karena penasaran."

"Denganku?"

Pipi Annie bersemu malu-malu. "Ya … begitulah."

"Aku memang baru pertama kali ini ke Studio Quinta, jadi aku masih harus beradaptasi."

"Aku mengganggumu, ya?"

"Tidak," Levi spontan menggeleng. "Ini juga hampir selesai."

"Aku tidak berbohong sewaktu mengatakan lukisanmu cantik, tapi lukisanmu memang bagus sekali. Seperti lukisan karya pelukis profesional."

"Kau meledekku, ya? Aku ini masih amatiran. Bahkan sangat amatir."

"Kau bisa menjadi saingan kakakku. Coba kalahkan dia dalam festival nanti."

"Aku tidak mungkin diajak dalam acara festival semacam itu. Aku masih orang baru."

"Percayalah kepadaku. Aku ini bisa melihat bakat seseorang dalam satu kali melihat. Tapi kau memang sangat berbakat, Lev."

"_Lev?"_

Untuk sesaat, kuas Levi mengambang di udara. Nama panggilan itu terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku memanggilmu begitu? Aku suka menyingkat nama agar mudah mengingat. Nama kakakku sendiri juga kusingkat. Dari Kak Reiner, kemudian menjadi Kak Ren. Sederhana, kan?"

Levi merasa nyaman dengan Annie, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak keberatan berlama-lama berbincang dengannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di Mitras?"

"Baru saja tiga hari yang lalu. Ratu Historia yang membawaku ke kota ini."

"Pasti Ratu sangat terpesona dengan lukisanmu, sehingga beliau sampai membawamu ke sini. Kau sangat beruntung, Lev."

"Aku datang dengan dua temanku."

"Dua temanmu itu pasti sama berbakatnya denganmu."

Levi ingin memprotes bahwa Farlan dan Isabel bukan orang yang terlalu tertarik dengan seni, tapi ia tidak ingin membuka rahasia tentang asal mula mengapa mereka sampai berada di kota Mitras. Jadi Levi hanya mengiyakan.

"Kau sendiri, kalau kau tidak berbakat dalam melukis seperti kakakmu, memangnya kau memiliki bakat apa?"

"Aku malu ingin mengatakannya karena kupikir, bakat bukanlah hal yang paling utama. Tapi saat ini aku sedang menekuni balet."

"_Balet?"_ Sekali lagi, Levi menggali ingatan. Ia mengamati Annie dengan lebih saksama dan ia kemudian tersadar. "Tunggu sebentar, jangan bilang kalau kau juga ikut mementaskan balet di istana Stohess saat perayaan tiga hari yang lalu."

"Kau juga menonton?"

Levi tersenyum puas. "Aku bahkan ditugaskan Ratu Historia untuk melukis."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pertunjukan itu? Bagus tidak?"

"Sangat bagus. Aku sampai bisa memahami jalan ceritanya, padahal baru kali ini aku menonton pertunjukan balet secara utuh."

"Kalau begitu, pementasan itu dapat dikatakan berjalan dengan sukses." Annie sepertinya sangat gembira dengan fakta ini.

"Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Ratu Historia sangat menyukai balet. Ah, dunia ini ternyata begitu sempit." Levi mengulum senyum.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kota Mitras? Kau pasti betah tinggal di sini." Annie rupanya sangat pintar mengubah topik percakapan, sehingga Levi tidak merasa bosan sedikit pun.

"Tidak terlalu. Aku terbiasa dengan ruangan gelap di bawah tanah dan di kota ini ternyata matahari bersinar sangat terik. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau kulitku menjadi gosong jika aku terlalu lama tinggal di sini."

Annie tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Levi.

"Kau pasti akan segera terbiasa, Lev. Kau hanya perlu membuka diri."

"Sepertinya ucapanmu ada benarnya."

Selama sekitar tiga menit, Annie hanya memperhatikan Levi yang menambahi detail-detail dalam lukisannya.

"Ada banyak klan dengan berbagai bakat yang mengagumkan berkumpul di Mitras," ujar Annie. "Ada klan Reiss, sebagai klan bangsawan. Ada juga klan Yeager, klan Ral, dan klan Zacharias yang dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan. Atau klan dengan bakat seni biasa seperti keluargaku."

"Kau juga sama hebatnya dengan mereka, Annie. Aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku dan memang benar, Mitras memanglah kota yang sangat menakjubkan sampai didatangi oleh banyak seniman dari berbagai klan."

"Kau pernah mendengar rumor tentang klan terkutuk di Mitras?"

Telinga Levi mendadak berdiri. Tangannya menegang secara tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudmu dengan klan terkutuk?"

"Klan Ackerman," Annie mendesah malas, seperti terbiasa jika ada orang baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Klan pembawa sial, klan terkutuk itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa klan itu bisa sampai dikatakan terkutuk, tapi hampir semua penduduk kota Mitras membencinya."

Rasanya seperti ada sebuah palu yang menghantam kepala Levi. Beruntunglah tadi ia tidak menyebut namanya dengan lengkap.

Annie tidak memperhatikan raut Levi yang memucat, sehingga ia melanjutkan ceritanya dengan nada santai. "Tapi sepertinya klan itu sudah punah sekarang karena suatu sebab. Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu memercayai rumor, karena rumor tidak selalu benar."

"Aku …," sebisa mungkin, Levi ingin terlihat senormal biasanya, "… jujur saja baru kali ini aku mendengar ada rumor tentang klan terkutuk semacam itu. Kupikir, semua hal tentang kota Mitras hanya berisi hal-hal yang indah. Ternyata ada juga sisi gelapnya."

"Sisi gelap, ya? Sebutan yang cukup masuk akal."

Annie bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, yang tidak didengar oleh Levi, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar, "Astaga, aku lupa kalau aku sedang menunggu Kak Ren. Ah, ini pasti karena keasyikan mengobrol denganmu, Lev."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan?"

Annie tertawa. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. Maaf kalau ceritaku malah merembet ke mana-mana."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau mau menemaniku di sini."

"Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi." Annie beranjak dari kursi. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Lev."

"Aku juga."

"Selamat tinggal," ujarnya berpamitan.

Annie akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Tapi bahkan hingga bayangan perempuan itu sempurna menghilang dari matanya, Levi terus saja bertanya-tanya; _Apa yang menyebabkan klan Ackerman mendapat julukan klan terkutuk?_

**[]**

"Mungkin itu hanya cerita omong kosong, Levi. Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya."

"Selain itu, ada baiknya kalau Kak Levi lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri. Lihat, kau belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Kau nanti bisa sakit, Kak."

Mudah saja bagi Farlan dan Isabel untuk mengabaikannya, tapi Levi masih merasa kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya, tentang keluarganya, sehingga ketika ada sedikit saja, sesuatu yang menyinggung tentang hal itu, ia menjadi sangat sensitif. Akan tetapi, Levi memang tidak boleh gegabah. Ia harus bersabar dalam mencari informasi.

Malam ini, mereka bertiga berkumpul untuk melakukan evaluasi pencarian. Diawali dengan omelan membosankan dari Farlan tentang kebiasaan Levi yang makan tak teratur, kemudian berlanjut tentang seni yang akhirnya dipilih Farlan dan Isabel. Farlan rupanya ingin mempelajari arsitek karena ia gemar mengamati berbagai bangunan dan dekorasi ruangan. Sementara Isabel, ia menyukai berbagai mode pakaian, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk memilih menekuni dunia desainer.

Puncaknya, mereka bertiga membahas tentang keberadaan Paman Kenny masih saja abu-abu. Namun, Levi tidak putus asa. Ini saja baru hari pertama, sehingga wajar jika mereka tidak mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.

"Kau memang benar, Farlan." Levi menyerah untuk berdebat, sebab ia tahu, hal itu tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Dengan enggan, ia mendorong piring berisi makanan yang tadi sudah disiapkan Isabel. "Aku tidak ingin makan, Isabel."

"Setidaknya, makanlah meski hanya satu suapan. Atau, kau mau aku menyuapimu?"

"Aku masih kenyang, Isabel. Aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Tapi aku ingin kalian berdua tetap lanjutkan pencarian ini."

Levi beranjak dari ruang makan. Ia membelokkan niat yang awalnya hendak menuju kamar, beralih singgah di ruang tengah. Ruangan tersebut telah Levi ubah menjadi ruang lukis. Dan di tempat itulah biasanya Levi menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan melukis.

Ia memandangi deretan lukisan yang pernah dilukisnya sejak ia tiba di Mitras. Di antaranya: lukisan berupa pemandangan matahari di waktu fajar, ulat bercahaya yang pernah dilihatnya di terowongan, cangkir berisi teh yang hendak tumpah, potret Ratu Historia dengan gaya abstrak, kemudian … sebuah lukisan bergambar seorang balerina dalam kostum Odette.

Balerina itu adalah Mikasa. Levi tertarik untuk membuat lukisan tiruan karena lukisan yang aslinya dipamerkan di Ehrmich.

Lama sekali Levi memandangi lukisan tersebut, dan entah mengapa, perasaanya perlahan-lahan membaik, seolah dengan hanya melihat sosok sang balerina, segala keresahan Levi menghilang begitu saja.[]

.

.

Catatan:

Plural painting: merupakan aliran seni lukis yang dalam proses beraktivitasnya melalui semacam meditasi atau pengembaraan intuisi yang bertujuan bisa mengambil dan menterjemahkan gerak kehidupan ke dalam bahasa visual.


End file.
